Enlightenment
by oriental-pearl
Summary: How far will one man go to achieve his ultimate dream? After their divorce, Inuyasha and Kagome struggle to put their single lives back together. But things get complicated for the two, especially when their three year old son is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kagome sighed as she hugged herself tighter for warmth. It was raining outside again. At the moment she was sitting on her couch by the window and dazedly watched as every single raindrop slid down the window pane. Memories bombarded her mind as she continued to stare out the window at the distorted images the water created. There were just so many things that had dramatically changed in her life. If it had been a week ago, she would have never guessed of a lonely future that was ahead of her, and which was now her reality.

She had often told herself how lucky she was for marrying a man like him. That they had married for love and that nothing could change that. She believed that they actually had a chance and she trusted her whole life and happiness to him... Only to have it thrown away for mere moments of pleasure. Sure it had only been three years since that day when they had said their vows in front of their family and friends. But any woman in her situation could do nothing but sit back and enjoy the remaining memories of what once was that were now slowly fading away.

To indulge herself with her precious dreams of living a wonderful life with her family was slowly going down the drain. She said to herself that when she got married, it would last forever and she would do anything humanly possible to keep her family happy. But she just couldn't take it any more . . . The late nights at work, waking up to an empty bed, being taken for granted by the man she loved. She should've seen it sooner . . . At the back of her mind she always knew . . . Was it that she was too naive to see it? Or simply too horrified to face the truth?

_"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to work late again. They piled me up with all this work that has to be done by tomorrow," she could hear the strain in his voice._

_It was always the same. Every night at exactly fifteen after six, he'd call in to tell her that he would be working late and not to wait up for him. This had all begun about a year ago. At first she felt proud of him for being so devoted to his job because ever since high school, when she had met him during their senior year, he had always been distracted with work. She'd tell him that there'd be dinner waiting for him when he got home and to not over- work himself. And every time when it came for that phone call to end she'd tell him ' I love you.' But not tonight._

_She was scared. Scared to find the real truth behind her husband's hidden agenda. Was he really working late or... Even she had trouble bringing herself to say such things out loud out of fear that when she did, she might realize the ugly truth behind those words. Many times she had made herself think that this was just a phase in everyone's marriage where infidelity seemed like the only answer to their problems. But it all became clear that in their case, it wasn't a phase at all. She didn't know what she should do. Should she tell him about her feelings or simply let it pass and hope for the best? She always thought of herself as a headstrong person but this was just something she couldn't do._

_The expression that 'ignorance is bliss' comes to mind. Would she be happier pretending to be blind to her husband's unfaithfulness? Or would she be happier confronting him and getting the answers she so desperately wanted to hear? How could anyone be happy living a life full of lies with someone you placed your trust into wholeheartedly? She couldn't see herself playing along with something like knowing that she'd be miserable for the rest of her life. But finding out the truth would be any better either. Finding out the truth could mean losing everything she had… everything that they had built together over the years... having to face the harsh reality of it all... and shattering the hopes and reams she held for them._

_Despite this growing fear of the truth gnawing at her constantly, she decided that she'd rather confront him than be made a fool. He was her husband, not to mention best friend. She couldn't understand how he could just treat her like this. Throw her aside along with their long time relationship. She always thought of herself as being lucky because not many could say that they married their best friend could they? She expected a certain amount of trust and respect between them that other couples did not have since they were friends to begin with. But apparently that doesn't mean anything._

_"I know Inuyasha... I know about her..."her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her sobs. God it was something that she needed to say, something that she needed to hear coming out of her own mouth. She never said it aloud and only went through it in her mind. Although she willed herself to be strong about this confrontation, she felt far from it. She couldn't control the vast amount of tears rolling down her cheeks nor could she control the emotions threatening to engulf her any moment._

_His end was quiet. Maybe she was wrong? But how could she be wrong when all the signs told her otherwise? How long had she known about his secret affair and had she said nothing to him? Far too long. It was today that she had finally decided that enough was enough. That she wasn't going to play the role of a naive little housewife who waited hand and foot for her beloved husband every night, who devoted her whole being to that one man. No. She was tired._

_"... What... - " he voice was almost as shaky as hers. Wasn't he even going to try to convince her that she was worrying her pretty little head over nothing? Of course he wasn't. The old him would have, but this person she was speaking with was a complete stranger to her._

_"Don't you play stupid with me! Your late night phone calls and your early trips to work! Everything! I -" Kagome had broken into fits of sobs and she was trying her hardest not to just breakdown or break the phone. That one little voice was what brought her back from the depth of her emotions._

_"Mommy? Is that daddy on the phone?" asked Tai._

_Tai was the exact replica of his father. Long silver hair and amber eyes... Except for Inuyasha's ears, their son had inherited his features right down to his personality. He was two and a half years old. He barely knew his father... Sometimes he'd try his hardest to stay up and wait for him to come home. But sleep would overcome him and he'd try to wake up early the next day to catch a glimpse of his father. Although the whole ordeal happened about a year ago, Tai had very few memories of his father since he was still very young. All he had were the photos of them together. And it hurt her to the core to think that he was being deprived of his father..._

_"Yes honey. Why don't you go and watch some cartoons? Your favourite show should be on in a couple of minutes. I'll tell him to come tuck you in okay?" she asked trying to wipe away any traces of tears that had stained her face. That was what she always said to him. _

_She watched as he nodded his head and gave her thighs a squeeze, for it was all he could reach at his height, before he left. How was she ever going to tell him? How would he take the news? Was she making the right decision? Was she being selfish for only considering her feelings about this? No. This was for the both of them. They both deserved better. She thought she had what most women would think as ' the better life ' these past three years. But now she realized she was no different.'_

_"I know about her... About Kikyou. How long has this been going on? A year? How could you?" she almost screamed but she bit her lip to silence her outcries. He tried to get a word in but she couldn't stand to listen to him. "How could you do this to us? What about your son? What about me? All this time... I trusted you! I was always so proud of you for being devoted to your job so you could put food on the table for your family! But no. You had other intentions. You barely spend anytime with your son... He barely knows his own father... I feel like I don't even have a husband. Inuyasha? What happened? What did I do wrong that made you leave?" she felt it. She felt her last ounce of anger leave her only to be replaced by self-pity._

_"Kagome... I don't know how you found out. But haven't I been always good to you? I put food on the table and I don't ask you to help with the expenses! You're a fuckin' god! Most women would kill to have the life you have! Never have to go leave for work, spend all day with Tai. What more could you ask for?" Kagome could almost see his angered face... His hand running through his silver mane..._

_"My husband..."_

The next day they had filed for a divorce and both had legal custody of Tai. Both had explained to Tai what was happening. And it broke her heart to say those things to her son... What example would it be setting for him? How is it going to impact his life? Inuyasha explained casually that he would be first living with him for two weeks and then he'd be brought back to Kagome for her two weeks. Tai seemed to understand that part. Everything had gone smoothly until he asked 'why?'

Kagome had to explain to him that she and daddy didn't love each other anymore that this was for the best. That she would still be his mommy no matter what. He cried his big amber eyes out jumping onto her and holding on for dear life. Inuyasha had tried to pry him lose off of her but he wouldn't budge. Luckily for them, Inuyasha's father Inutaisho had been there to calm his poor little grandson. Inutaisho had offered for Tai to stay with him at his estate since he and Kagome both knew that Inuyasha would be off to work and there would be no one to take care of poor little Tai.

That was exactly a week ago. She had decided to move out and buy a house a couple of blocks away so Tai could come and see her anytime he felt like it. Having the influence and power over the realtors were a real help to her. Although she came from an extremely wealthy family, she still wanted to make money on her own. Ever since she graduated from college she couldn't use her degrees because Inuyasha simply insisted that she didn't need to work. So here she was, absolutely jobless. But Inutaisho had helped her get the house she now lived in and had promised her a position at a friend's company. He was like a second father to her, and especially to Tai. Which is no wonder she and Inuyasha named Tai after him. She looked over at the boxes still left to unpack. Who would've thought that she'd be living out on her own? Certainly she didn't...

She hoped that Tai was having a better time than she was. She felt tears stinging her eyes at the thought of her little son. He was her pride and joy... and everything she had left of the man she once loved. Inutaisho would see to it that his grandson had everything he needed. That was one comforting thought. And Inuyasha should be receiving the news right about now. She couldn't help but feel a bit sadistic at this moment. He had broken his vow to her and his promise to Tai. She wanted her son to have a complete and loving family, especially at this age. How was this affecting him right now? She didn't want to think about it. It just hurt too much to see his tomorrows are already different as it is. Was she a bad mother for putting him through this? She was broken out of her thoughts as the phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully, as she looked at the caller display hoping that it would be whom she thought it was. "Hi sweetie... No I'm fine. The thunder and lightning don't bother me. It's you I'm worried about... Oh really? Grandpa gave you a box of chocolates huh? Well you better save me some and don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed. Where's grandpa? ... Oh? He's talking to daddy? Well it's getting late. You get to bed now all right? Okay... Goodnight... I love you too. Bye."

Kagome sighed and set the phone back on the receiver. Yup. Inutaisho was discussing the news with Inuyasha. And if she knows Inuyasha, there's no doubt that he wasn't taking this very well. But a part of her couldn't help but think that he deserved the bad luck that came his way because he brought it upon himself. At the same time, she felt sorry for him. She remembered how determined he was to make his dad proud and to live up to his name. But all his promotions brought misery. It was never enough for Inuyasha. Even as vice president he refused to stop there. He was obsessed. She knew that. His obsession tore them apart and led him in the arms of another woman. She had dealt with her broken heart a long time ago during those times when he hadn't come home. She'd cried herself to sleep after putting Tai to bed. Now all that's left was a feeling of complete and utter loss. Loss for the man that she had once known and loved.

* * *

Hey guys!! in this update I have put up two new chapters. I have combined chapters 3 and 4. Thank you so much to my faithful readers. Forgive me if my new chapters fail in comparison to my earlier works. I have tried my best to finish this story as best I could. I will finish this story! lol. Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How could you do this?" he winced as his father tightly closed the door to the study. He had gone to work this morning and when he got there, he found all his things waiting for him at the lobby. The guards wouldn't let him through and he had to beat them senseless to get them to leave him alone. Once he got to his office, everything had been cleared away. His desk was free of the clutter that once inhabited it and his red walls were now being painted over.

_"What the hell is going on here?" he screamed at the painters who continued to ignore him. He was furious. Didn't these men know who he was? And where were his secretaries? "Hey you! What's going on here?" he demanded as he spotted one of his secretaries. _

_"Well . . . Your father just fired you . . . and Kikyou," she stuttered. She was holding a large box with her things in it too. "I'm being moved to another department. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Mr. Takahashi."_

_He watched in shock as the girl left. So his father had fired him. He started from the very bottom of the company during his high school years because his father insisted that he first needed discipline. He started as a janitor and worked his way up to vice president of the company. He could not believe this was happening. Couldn't his father understand that he just wasn't cut out to be in a marriage? He no longer loved his wife and he barely knew his son._

_He and Kagome had known each other since high school. He loved her . . . But now . . . He knew for sure that he didn't love her enough to preserve what they had. At first he neglected her because he was always busy in the office. Ever since he was young his father always told him that someday the Takahashi business empire would belong to him and Sesshomaru. Now as a grown man, he became obsessed with his work and stayed later hours to finish it. Eventually, he was promoted. He had finally become the son his father always wanted him to be. And he thought that he was finally the person he was destined to be. No one expected him to rise to the top the way he did. He sure showed them._

_Then after all these years... she had come back… Kikyou. She was identical to Kagome except for her eyes and hair. But everything was the same. They were high school sweethearts before he had met Kagome. Kikyou had moved away and they soon lost touch. He never really got over her because there wasn't a sense of closure in their relationship. He always knew that he would see her again someday, he just didn't anticipate that time to be during his marriage with Kagome._

_Kikyou was the only other woman he had fallen for before Kagome. She was just like him. An outsider looking in and never being able to completely fit in. Kikyou understood him like no other. She was an only child and was always neglected by her parents just like him. Surprisingly she understood him when he mentioned his feelings about his father and needing to prove his worth to everyone. His estranged relationship with his father only drove him to get his attention one way or another. His older brother Sesshomaru was clearly favoured because he was smarter and more likely to succeed, as others put it. He was going to show them. He would show all of them that someone like him should not be underestimated._

_Inuyasha and Kikyou both learned to fend for themselves emotionally and even though they had become close, they never fully placed their trust in one another. It wasn't personal, it was juts how they were, a defence mechanism that was simply too hard to change for either of them. What could he say? Kikyou was his first love. His relationship with her may not have been perfect but it was enough to quench the loneliness he had often felt and a degree of acceptance. Then one day Kikyou told him that she was moving. To say that he was devastated was putting it lightly. He knew that there was no changing her mind. They promised each other that one day they would meet again. Whether as friends or as lovers, they would somehow find their way back to each other. _

_He had never told Kagome about Kikyou. Ever. Firstly because he didn't think it was worth mentioning his past relationships to his current love interest and secondly, as he felt himself falling for Kagome he didn't think his past was of any importance because he was no longer bound to it. He had never felt the security and acceptance that Kagome offered from Kikyou. It felt like Kagome was the one. But it seems that an old flame was something he couldn't completely extinguish._

_Kikyou intrigued him to the point that he lusted after her. He would leave home early and work late just to be able to spend time with her, that is when work didn't get in the way. The more he spent time with her catching up, the more he realized that she hadn't changed. But he had because of what little positive experiences he did have and what he accomplished over the years. Nonetheless, he was still drawn to her. It wasn't love, no, he knew it wasn't that. Maybe it was because he still felt a slight attachment to Kikyou since she was the first person he connected with. _

_He had no idea how Kagome found out, but to be truthful, he was somewhat relieved that she finally did so he wouldn't have to live with the constant guilt in his mind. He did feel guilty at first. And then gradually the guilt he felt became a kind of numbness until he could careless. It was heartless to say that he didn't care but it was the truth. He didn't know how it happened but he had hardened into a cold business man overnight. He couldn't explain it. Being with Kikyou reminded him so much of what his younger self had strove for and he felt nothing short of needing to accomplish it at any cost. He began to feel that what he had already accomplished was not enough and if jeopardizing his family was what it took… _

_Having an affair with Kikyou was of course the next step. It wasn't something he had planned but he knew from the moment he began spending most of his free time with her was that they were heading in that direction. He had thought about his family of course, but… temptation in the form of Kikyou made him forget all about them. The only reason he started this whole fiasco with Kikyou was because of his family. He had no time for them so she was the next convenient thing around him. He hated to admit it but he felt that familiar loneliness he often felt growing up. It only made matters worse when he felt the distance and growing detachment form his family each day he submerged himself in work. Maybe he was a horrible husband for cheating on Kagome and for using Kikyou that way. But he didn't need either of them. He didn't even have time for relationships so he might as well snip it in the bud, right?_

_Kikyou understood that there wasn't anything serious or permanent about their relationship. She didn't love him nor did he love her. They were only there for each other to satiate the other's lustful needs and chase away the loneliness. They fed off of each other's personality simply because they were so much alike that they understood what the other was feeling so well. _

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I've never been so ashamed of you!" he just continued to sit there, slouched on one of the chairs in the study. "Do you even know what you did? You just cheated on your wife with a common whore! And your son! He's going to grow up without a father! Is that what you want?"

That's right . . .His son. He barely spent anytime with Tai at all this past year. He was turning three this year. Well one thing he was sorry for was that he was caught in the middle of this whole thing. Inuyasha remembered how Tai had clung onto Kagome begging her not to leave. It had taken a while for him to calm down and even then he still wasn't done crying. Wow. A year that he hadn't spent at least fifteen minutes with his son created such awkwardness between them. But Tai was the reason why he busted his ass at work in the first place. He wanted to give Tai a good future and leave him with more than enough money. But then again... that's where that whole road to hell being paved with good intentions quote comes in.

"He isn't going to grow up without a father!" he screamed back.

"News flash Inuyasha! He has been for the last year! He barely knows how you look like except that when he looks in the mirror he is reminded that he looks exactly like you! That's his only reminder of you." Inutaisho reached inside one of his desk drawers and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. "You don't know what you've missed."

"I've been busting my ass at work for him and Kagome and now you're telling me I'm a bad father?" he stood up from his chair and slammed both his hands down on the desk. "What about you? Where were you all those times when I needed you? You were working on getting up your business empire to even care!"

Inutaisho looked up at him with a threatening gaze. He blew out a puff of smoke and put out his cigar. "Don't you dare turn this around on me. I admit I wasn't always there for you because I was busy with my job. But I was never unfaithful to either my wives or children. You on the other hand choose to believe that you had a good reason as to why you're in this mess. There is no excuse."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Why did this man pretend that he knew him like the back of his hand? The same man who never had the time of day for his sons and treated them as if their whole being was only dedicated as heirs to his business. When Tai was born, he felt envious when his father seemed to pay a lot more attention to his son more that he did with either him and his brother ever did. He treated Tai differently. Maybe it was because Tai was his namesake or maybe because Tai was his first grandson.

His head hurt. He didn't have the strength to deal with this right now. Being fired and then lectured by your father in one day. That didn't sit too well with him. Not to mention, that his father fired him exactly a week from the divorce. How ironic. At least he still got to keep the house and tonight he would be taking Tai home away from the estate.

"Keh! I'm leaving. I've had enough of this." Inuyasha pushed himself away from the desk and walked towards the door. He heard his sigh and slump down on a chair.

"Make sure you don't neglect my grandson. Just call or bring him over if you need anything." Inutaisho said before Inuyasha disappeared out the door.

"Tai! Tai we're leaving!" screamed Inuyasha directing it up wards to the staircase. He sighed. His patience was really running thin and he really wanted to get home. "Tai!"

"I'm coming daddy," came his little voice as he appeared from one of the upstairs hallways and carefully made his descent.

"Do you have everything?" he asked and Tai nodded meekly as he lifted him into his arms. Tai clutched his teddy bear close to him and tensed up as soon as he started walking towards the door. He looked down at Tai and saw that he was looking down at his bear. This was exactly that awkward relationship that had built up during this past year. As much as he hated to admit it he was just as bad as his dad.

His father hadn't been around much when he was growing up. And whenever he was around, he always seemed irritated of him though less of Sesshomaru. His father seemed like he was never able to tolerate his very presence and it only got worse as he got older. His feelings of rejection and utter failure at something he didn't quite no what ate him up inside. His father had always been domineering when he was around and short-tempered. He felt no familial bonds towards his father for as long as he could remember. The only one who had ever treated him with unconditional love was his mother. His mother had died when he was still very young so he basically grew up without his parents. Sesshomaru seemed to be fine since he was a lot older but even he had shunned his younger brother. Sesshomaru and he had been locked in competition and often fought for their father's favour but Sesshomaru always seemed to have the upperhand.

The drive home had been a quiet one. He occasionally took glances back at Tai to see why he was so quiet. And whenever he did, he'd catch Tai playing with his bear but once he noticed his looks, he'd quickly stop. They finally reached their house and he couldn't be any happier. Today was just so stressful.

"Daddy?" came Tai's voice as well as a little tug at his pant leg. He looked down and met Tai's amber eyes for the first time that night. "Can we go visit mommy tomorrow?"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples unaware that Tai was still closely watching him waiting for his answer. "No." And with that he picked Tai up in his arms again and headed up the stairs to Tai's bedroom.

"But . . .I haven't seen mommy in . . .so long," cried Tai with tears flowing down his face.

He really didn't have the patience to deal with this. As much as he wanted to bring Tai over to Kagome's or his father's, he couldn't. It would just prove to them that he was actually the worst father in the universe and couldn't take care of his own son. "I said no. Now it's time for bed and stop crying."

"Please daddy? Pretty please? Can't I just and see mommy really quick?" begged Tai while Inuyasha tiredly tried to dress him in his pajamas.

"No. We've talked about this. You'll see your mommy after two weeks. You spent a week at grandpa's remember?" He was quite grateful to his father for taking in Tai for that whole week while him and Kagome worked some things out. "You'll see your mommy soon enough. You get to spend two weeks with me and then two weeks with her remember?" he said very tired of this whole day. "Now get to bed and go to sleep." Inuyasha lifted Tai onto his bed and under his covers. He tucked him in and turned off the lights.

"Daddy?" squeaked Tai.

"What now?" he asked, as all excitement of getting into his own bed went down the drain.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Mommy always stayed here to scare the monsters away," said Tai as he clutched his bear tightly.

"Fine," sighed Inuyasha.

"Goodnight daddy . . ."whispered Tai before he closed his eyes.

Inuyasha had pulled up a chair beside his bed and rested his chin on his arms propped on Tai's bed.

"Goodnight Tai," he whispered back. Inuyasha brushed away a lock of silver hair on Tai's face. They really do look alike. Now looking over his son's body he couldn't believe just how much he had grown. When was the last time he tucked him in? Or came to check on him when he got home from work? Once he was sure that Tai was asleep, he slowly got up and made sure that Tai was tucked in his covers before strolling quietly to the door. He stopped as suddenly when a soft murmur reached his ears.

"Goodnight mommy . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha sat on one of the couches in his now very spacious living room. He watched as Tai played with his blocks in front of him. He sighed. He knew that Tai missed his mother very much, but he just didn't want to see her. Tai's comment alone last night was enough to make him reconsider.

Tai was awfully being quiet. Surely a two-year old isn't this quiet all the time. He looked over at Tai and noticed he was looking at him. Tai quickly looked back down at his blocks once he noticed he was caught staring. Was he always this shy? Of course he couldn't blame his son. There were times when he was young and his father would be at home and wouldn't be able to look him in the eye because it was like living with a stranger.

There were a lot of things he didn't know about his son. He didn't know what he liked to eat, what his favourite colour was, what time he took his naps. It was like he was just becoming a father now. Even after Tai was born, he had gone to work during the day and came home to his family during the evening so he had no idea what routine Kagome had gone by. He hadn't spent much time with Tai since then and very rarely saw him because he came home late from one of his rendez-vous with Kikyou. How could anyone expect him now to be a father when he had no experience with the toddler nor did he have a good idea what a father was supposed to do. He surely couldn't look back to his childhood for help since his father was barely around either.

"Are you hungry?" asked Inuyasha, as he wondered maybe there was something Tai wanted.

Tai only shook his head and continued playing with his blocks. This was hopeless. Tai hadn't said a word to him since last night. Maybe it was this whole actually living together thing. Tai isn't used to him being around. He wasn't around for the past year and now they're expected to spend every waking moment together. What do fathers and sons do anyway? Play catch outside? From what he saw in Tai's toy chest, he didn't have baseball gloves. That was all he could come up with and he was slowly getting frustrated. He had absolutely nothing to do!

He was now officially jobless. All his years of hard work and he got fired. He had gone to university to prove to his father how serious he was about impressing him and getting a position in the company. He had finally reached the top. He was put in charge of managing the company's properties and sales. But he wanted more. He wanted to be trusted to go on trips to seal deals with other companies. That was Sesshomaru's job. His brother always did have better things than him. All he ever got was paper work. Sign here, sign there. Sesshomaru had it better than him.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Tai was looking at him again and quickly glanced away.

Again he shook his head no and went back to playing with his blocks. This was driving him crazy. He just wanted his old life back. He loved his job maybe more than he should, but he couldn't help feel prideful of his accomplishments to get there. And now he had to start over. What company would accept him? His father had probably blocked all the job opportunities he was qualified for. But then again his father did say something about redeeming himself to gain his old position back. How was he going to do that?

He really despised his father sometimes. Just because he wasn't happy with Kagome didn't mean he had to be fired. It was his business what he chose to do outside of work and that included his family. Unfortunately for him his father didn't care if he was butting in his business. He was only worried for Tai's welfare, which was why he got fired in the first place. He didn't understand why now of all times his father acted like a self-righteous family man after all these years. He had Inutaisho had never showed any interest in his youngest son ever. His father really did favour Kagome and Tai over him.

He knew for a fact that his father was no doubt helping Kagome find a job and found her a new house. Damn him. If he was forced to suffer this way, so should Kagome.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry . . ."

Inuyasha shook his head at Tai and got up off the couch. He went over to Tai and picked him up and went to the kitchen.

He had absolutely no idea how to prepare anything. It was nearly lunchtime and both him and Tai haven't eaten anything yet. Inuyasha set Tai down on the counter and went through the cupboards to look for anything edible. Cans of sausages, tuna, peanut butter, spam, and cereal. He held them out to Tai to see which one he wanted but he just wrinkled his nose and shook his head at each one. There wasn't anything to eat in the fridge either. Guess they were going out. He looked over at Tai who was still sitting on the counter with his feet dangling. Inuyasha picked him up again to head out to the car.

"Okay we're going out to eat. Where do you want to go?" he asked as he made a grab for his car keys.

No answer. He sighed again. Was he really that hungry that he didn't want to talk? He doubted that very much. All he heard from other people who had met Tai was that he was very smart for his age and energetic. It was awkward feeling that familiar strain in the father-son relationship except this time he was the father and no longer the son. He locked the door and went over to the car. Inuyasha set Tai down in his car seat and buckled his seat belt. He sighed again. Sighing was becoming a habit for him. How was he supposed to know what he wanted if he wouldn't talk to him, at all.

Once in the driver seat he glanced back at Tai who was idly looking down at his lap. Inuyasha groaned and pulled out of the driveway. Even he didn't get this much stress in the office. Within minutes Inuyasha pulled up in front of a house just two blocks away from them. He turned off the ignition and made his way to Tai's door to unbuckle him. He lifted Tai out of the car.

"Don't do that," he growled at Tai.

Tai was sucking on his thumb. Why was he sucking on his thumb? It was a bad habit and he should know. He had been a thumb sucker until he was six and Sesshomaru had no problems penalizing him for it. Tai immediately popped his thumb out of his mouth and looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Come on," sighed Inuyasha and took hold of Tai's hand.

He noticed Tai looking around curiously. As much as he didn't want to come here, he really didn't know how he was going to feed Tai. Only one person knew him better than anyone. He took a deep breath and pressed lightly on the doorbell. He rang it again. And again, and again, and again. Finally the sound of feet shuffling from inside could be heard. Inuyasha braced himself. Seeing his ex-wife was not in today's agenda.

"Mommy!" squealed Tai.

Tai wasted no time in attaching himself tightly around Kagome's legs. Inuyasha watched as Kagome swept him up into his arms and hugged him back happily.

"I missed you baby," she laughed as she tickled Tai's chin.

"I missed you too mommy," laughed Tai.

Well at least he was talking now. He ran his hand through his hair impatiently waiting for her to notice him just standing there.

Kagome looked up at him with uneasiness evident in her eyes. She was dreading this unplanned meeting as much as he was. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since they completed signing all the papers necessary to finalize their divorce. It was odd seeing her again actually. He remembered times when they were younger when all he looked forward to was seeing her. That feeling had long since vanished only too be replaced with utter dread.

"Hi Inuyasha. It was nice of you to bring Tai over," she cleared her throat and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Uh…yeah. Tai was begging to see you," he mumbled.

His eyes scanned the living room and the small foyer once he entered the house. So this was the house his father got her. It was very similar to their old house. There were still a couple of boxes left in the corner but he could see that she wasted no time unpacking. The living room was already set up and so was the dining room.

"Mommy I'm hungry," said Tai tugging gently on Kagome's hand.

"Is that all you came here for?" she teased.

"No. I missed you and so did daddy," said Tai matter-of-factly.

A wave of awkwardness swept through the room and only enhanced the growing tension the two adults felt upon laying eyes on each other only a couple moments ago. Kagome just smiled sadly down at her son and made her way to the kitchen followed by Tai. Inuyasha sighed and followed behind them.

"Well you're in luck because I just made macaroni and cheese."

Lunch was quiet, until that Tai began his endless chatter to Kagome. He knew that kid wasn't quiet. He just missed her. At least now he should be satisfied. Inuyasha watched the two interact each other with so much familiarity and closeness. Tai was all smiles and so was Kagome, both were simply happy to be back in each other's company. It reminded him of him and his mother though he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head.

Lunch ended and Tai had somehow fallen asleep on Kagome's couch absently sucking on his thumb. Tai had grown drowsy after eating two bowls of mac and cheese on Kagome's lap. Kagome stroked Tai's hair absently, occasionally running her fingers through his silver locks and pulling out tangles. Without Tai to keep the mood light and not so awkward, it felt as if the awkwardness was slowly suffocating them. He had nothing to say to her and she had nothing to say to him. What else could they possibly say to each other that hadn't been said already?

"You know you shouldn't let him suck his thumb like that," he mumbled to Kagome.

"He's only two," replied Kagome. "So...How's he doing?"

"He's... adjusting."

Kagome stayed quiet as she stroked Tai's hair. It was amazing how even the texture of his hair was exactly like Inuyasha's. If she didn't know any better, he could've been Inuyasha's clone. She remembered during the time of her pregnancy that she hoped her baby would have Inuyasha's eyes, hair, and ears. She knew the chances of their offspring inheriting those characteristics were very slim since they would only be a quarter demon.

"He fired me you know," grumbled Inuyasha.

"I know," she answered.

"Was that your idea of pay back?"

Kagome's head shot up. She couldn't believe what he was accusing her of. She would never stoop so low as to request from her ex-husband's father to fire his own son. How dare he blame her for this! He brought it down on himself! She absolutely had no intention of getting fired nor did she care about his stupid job.

"I can not believe you just said that. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I could care less what happened to that stupid job of yours whether you had been allowed to keep it or not," she hissed.

"I lost my job because of you," he continued as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

"Keep thinking that when you know you brought everything down on yourself," she replied coldly.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be fired by your own father! I went to work only to find my office had been cleared out and my stuff waiting for me at the lobby!" he yelled. He hadn't meant for this angry outburst. One minute he was just idly sitting there and the next moment he was spewing out whatever he could. Weren't they supposed to fight anyway? Wasn't that what divorced ex-couples do? None of the things he had accused her of had any truth behind them because despite their differences, he knew her. It was just that he felt a twinge of resentment that his own father was helping Kagome back on her feet while he was making life harder for his own son. He knew it was immature of him to behave this way and downright low, but he just couldn't help his impulsive nature.

"Ssshh...You'll wake Tai," she warned.

"He helps you get back on your feet but he kicks me out to the curb! His own son!"

"Go back to sleep honey..." she whispered to Tai trying to clam his stirring. "Don't blame me for your misfortunes. Blame yourself. You were the one who decided to cheat on me and abandon Tai. You'd always complain about how your father never paid attention to you. Well guess what, you did just that to Tai."

"I was busting my ass providing for the two of you!"

"Inuyasha you didn't need to 'bust your ass' for anything! It's not like we were living in poverty!" she hissed.

By now Tai was fully awake and was crying his eyes out. He didn't know why his parents were fighting. He had never seen his mother like this or heard her voice so angry. It scared him. And to see his dad look like he was about to rip her apart scared him even more. So he did the only thing he could. He cried and wailed as loud as he could.

"Don't you dare say that you were doing this for me and Tai! We were by far the last thing on your mind! You were always away and never around for him to at least glance at you! Admit it Inuyasha. You were not a very devoted husband or father. You were obsessed with your job and when you weren't working, you spent your time having an affair with one of your bimbo secretaries! Time that you could've spent at home with us!" Kagome was now turning bright red from all her screaming. She wanted to pound his face on the wall for having the audacity to blame her for everything thing. She was far from done.

"You -!"

He hated it when she was always so bang on and so perceptive.

"I had to take care of your son while you were gallivanting around and saying you were working!"

"I WAS working!"

"So you say. I don't know why I let it carry on for a year. I knew this whole time did you know? But I bet you just thought of what a fool I was for believing every single word that you have ever said" she quieting down enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by this. A year and she hadn't said anything. At the back of his mind he always knew Kagome was too smart not to have noticed. He always thought she was busy with Tai or something to take notice of his behaviour. But right now, he didn't really give a damn. All he wanted to do was hurt her more. He was just so angry at the way things had turned out, how much his life had changed and for some reason he blamed her for all of it. He knew there was no rationale behind it but his ex-wife provided the perfect outlet for his anger.

"Come on Tai. Say bye to mommy. We're leaving," he said picking up Tai from the couch and hoisting him on his shoulder.

Kagome gave Tai a fleeting smile before he was carted off by his father. It was all she could do for now. As much as she wanted to kiss and huge her son goodbye she knew she couldn't because Inuyasha was already on his way out. She noticed as Tai's crying abruptly came to a stop and looked at her with big, sad, amber eyes that made her clench her chest. Her poor baby. He must be so confused.

Tai's cries escalated after realizing that he might not see his mother for a long while again as they reached the door. "Mommy! I don't want to leave mommy!" he cried pounding on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha walked out of the house regardless of his son's demands and a slight stirring of regret and guilt. It was going to be a long drive home.

~*~

"Look would you stop crying already?" asked Inuyasha in a very tired tone.

Ever since they arrived home from Kagome's house, Tai hadn't stopped crying. He was beginning to wonder how much water this kid retained. He has been crying for fifteen minutes straight and he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Although, now his sobs were slowly turning into light hiccups. Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry we fought in front of you okay? Stop crying," he said digging in his pockets for a handkerchief.

Tai's eyes were now red, his nose puffy and runny, and was currently trying to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"Blow your nose," said Inuyasha offering the handkerchief to him.

Tai's tears continued to fall as he made no motion to take the piece of cloth. Inuyasha reached over to Tai's nose and squeezed his nose gently with the handkerchief. But he was still crying, quietly this time. Inuyasha sighed.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what you want me to do if you don't talk to me."

Tai continued to wipe his face with the back of his sleeves. His light hiccups were getting the better of him as Inuyasha watched him try to calm down.

"I...don't...want...you to...eat...mommy," he hiccuped.

Inuyasha looked at him a bit stunned. All this time he had been crying because he thought he was going to eat Kagome? He didn't know what he was going to do with Tai if he hadn't stopped crying altogether. The drive home hadn't been pleasant and he had to open a few windows because the sound being trapped in his car was hurting his sensitive ears. First he thought that he would let Tai cry himself out and get tired from it eventually. He soon came to regret that because now he felt as if he was deaf in one ear. Apparently this kid had a really good set of lungs and could wail for long periods of time.

"I wasn't going to eat your mom," sighed Inuyasha.

"Yes...you were."

"No I wasn't. I wouldn't lay a finger on your mom, et alone eat her. Has that been why you were crying all this time? Because you thought I was going to hurt her?" he asked placing Tai on his lap.

Tai rubbed his eyes to stop his tears and nodded his head slowly.

"Well I wasn't okay? I'm sorry if your mom and I scared you. Why are you still crying?" he noticed that Tai was still crying his big amber eyes out.

There was a pause. Tai stopped fidgeting with his sleeves and wiped his last tear. Then he slowly looked up at Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes. It was the first time he had ever made direct eye contact with him today and Inuyasha had to catch his breath at the sudden realization.

"I want you to say sorry to mommy."

"What!"

He stared incredulously at Tai. Did he just ask that him apologize to Kagome? That was just too far. He thought that Tai might've asked him for a new toy or something, but he wasn't prepared for that. He looked down at Tai again to see him staring. How could he apologize to Kagome after he yelled at her and blamed him for everything? What would he say? Awww...hell.

"Mommy said that saying sorry made people not mad at each other any more"

"Alright," he said in defeat. He was just too surprised by his son's behaviour to argue. He tried fro the life of him to look back in the past to make sure that Tai really was only two and a half years old. It astounded him that his young son was acting so mature for a child his age.

Tai scooted off his lap before he could say anything and ran over to the phone. Within seconds, Tai came back with the phone to Inuyasha. He sighed and took the phone from Tai's tiny hands and hesitated before dialing her number. This was really difficult. And Tai wasn't making it any easier by staring up at him as if he was mocking him.

He sighed again before punching in her home number that she had given him incase he needed to get a hold of her while he had Tai. Tai started to look excited, was he mocking him or what? Tai reminded him of Kagome's expression whenever she had to go to the bathroom badly. He cracked a smile at his funny random thought. Tai looked scared and looked away. What was up with this kid? Okay his kid. Although he turned away, he strained his ears to hear his mother's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

Tai looked back over at Inuyasha as if to urge him to say something.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? I have caller display," she stated.

He cursed to himself. It was hard enough that he was never really any good at making apologies but he was really having a hard time figuring out what to say. Although he'd known her for so long, he still had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth. "Yeah it's me. Tai wanted me to call you."

"Oh? Put him on the phone!" Her tone immediately changed from sour to cheerful.

"Actually he wanted me to call you to apologize . . ."

He did it. The worst was over...or was it? He looked over at Tai who looked at him impatiently. He covered the speaker to speak to Tai. "What's wrong now?"

"Say it."

He groaned. Damn Kagome for teaching his son all these manners. He had a headache. Tai was really going to make him say it wasn't he.

"I'm sorry okay?" he grumbled.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!"

"I seriously didn't hear you over your grumbling," sighed Kagome.

"Too bad." He looked over at Tai to see his bottom lip quiver and tears threatening to fall once again. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! There I said it. You happy now?"

"Now tell her you aren't going to eat her," whispered Tai.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And I would never eat you."

"Um okay? I'm glad we have that part cleared up. After all these years and you still can't seem to manage a proper apology" she said in a dryly.

"Keh! Your son thought I was going to eat you alright! I'm trying my best here not to bite your head -" Tai's expression was one of utter shock, "I mean… Ahhh! I'm just trying my best not to make this worse than it already is and to stop Tai from crying."

There was a pause for a few seconds and he heard Kagome give another sigh. Looks like he wasn't the only one sighing more frequently these days. "I am sorry I got carried away with yelling at you in front of Tai," she said slowly. "We have to learn not to fight in front of him. And we have to keep our personal issues with each other out of his hearing range. What kind of example would we be setting for him if we fight in front of him all the time?" her breathing was calm so he knew that she wasn't angry with him anymore from his outburst.

He nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see him. He knew she was right about them needing to get along. They had to get along for all those moments that they'd be together with Tai and it wasn't like they were going to see each other all the time. All this was is an agreement to be civil to some degree that they didn't bit each other's heads off every time they were forced to be in the same room. "Keh. Glad to see we at least we can agree on something."

For once during the whole day, he was actually making progress with Tai. He had gotten him to calm down even if it took that he had to settle a few things with his ex-wife. Well they didn't really settle anything, they just worked out a routine so that Tai wouldn't be upset or be witnessed to them 'trying' to settle anything. Not only that, but progress was also made with Kagome. At least now he knew that he didn't need to be at his guard all the time when they had to be in the same room because she wasn't bent on tearing what was left of him and his pride apart. He knew that they would never fully be at ease around each other but having a sort of truce was reassuring and they were both adults after all. There would always be tension between them and that was something neither of them could ever hope to change but at least they had an understanding of what was needed to be done. Tai should had an effect on him on thinking rationally.

"Did he stop crying? How is he?" Kagome's voice had a hint of urgency to make sure her son was alright.

"He's fine. He stopped crying when he made me promise I'd apologize. So I did." He looked over at Tai in the corner of the room to see that he was once again sucking on his thumb.

"Oh that's good."

"Why does he suck his thumb?"

"He does that when he's thinking or when he's worried. It's kind of like a security blanket for him."

"Oh. Here. I think he wants to talk to you," he said holding the phone out to Tai. Tai hurriedly waddled to him to make a grab for the phone.

"Hello mommy? Did you hear that? Daddy said he wouldn't eat you," Tai said enthusiastically.

Inuyasha fell back on the couch and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as he listened in on their conversation.

"That's good to know Tai. Are you being a good boy for daddy?"

"Very. I haven't bitten him once," Tai said proudly.

Bitten? He bites people?

"Oh yeah. Inuyasha if you're listening, which I know you are, he tends to 'gnaw' on things. But don't worry. Your father said that you and Sesshomaru went through that phase too," assured Kagome. "Well make sure daddy feeds you dinner before you two go to bed and make sure you don't forget to turn off the faucet okay?"

"Yes mommy. Mommy? When are you coming home?"

Inuyasha looked over at Tai to see his mood had completely changed. How were they ever going to explain this to him? They had told him that they would be living apart because sometimes mommies and daddies didn't get along. Tai understood that part of it, but he did not understand that it was permanent.

"This is my home now Tai. Remember what me and daddy told you? You get to have two houses, which means two rooms, twice as many toys," said Kagome trying to sound cheerful.

Tai stayed quiet. Poor kid. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Tai.

"Say goodbye to mommy. I'm sure she has plenty of unpacking to do okay?"

Tai nodded his head and said goodbye after promising that he'll remember to turn off the faucet.

Kagome put the phone back on the receiver after Tai had hung up. She really needs to get used to the fact that Tai may sometimes ask her or Inuyasha those questions. No matter how awkward it might be, she has to find a way to explain it to him thoroughly but lightly.

The phone rang again. She looked down to the caller display. It was the company Inutaisho had told her about. She let it ring until the call was transferred to her answering machine. Maybe Inuyasha was right. Inutaisho had been helping her get back to her feet this whole time and it was time for her to prove to herself that she could survive on her own. He had gotten her a new home and a new job. He was helping her partly because he was family, partly because she's Tai's mother, and mostly because he felt responsible for his son's actions.

"Ms. Higurashi? I believe Mr. Takahashi has talked to you about a position in our firm and if you're still interested please call us back."

She decided that she wouldn't call back. She'd have to call Inutaisho to tell him thanks for his help but she couldn't let him help her with everything. Her new house alone was enough. She would find a job on her own for she had no doubts in her abilities.

Her mind drifted back to the afternoon with Tai and Inuyasha. How foolish was she to get into an argument with Inuyasha in front of her son? Poor Tai must've been traumatized. No wonder he thought Inuyasha was going to eat her. She could only imagine that he hadn't stopped crying until he got Inuyasha to agree to apologize. She was rather proud of Tai and his manners which only showed his maturity beyond his tender age. She had taught him well and Inuyasha paid for it. She always knew he had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth whenever it came to apologies. Kagome just hoped Tai had poor Inuyasha wrapped around his little finger...

* * *

reminder that i combined chapters 3 and four from the previous version of this story which explains why this chapter is so long XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five**

"Got any threes Teddy?" asked Tai timidly.

"Oh come on Tai! How are we supposed to know if the damn bear has any threes? Why did I even agree to let your bear play . . ." grumbled Inuyasha looking down at his cards.

"Don't listen to daddy Teddy. Just take your time."

"Keh! I don't want play anymore. Want anything to eat?" asked Inuyasha throwing his cards on the floor and getting up to make his way to the kitchen.

"Me and Teddy are going to keep on playing," said Tai crawling over to the bear's cards and flipping all of them over searching for a three. "You have no threes! Get a card. Okay fine. I'll get it for you. You don't have to be lazy about it."

Inuyasha smirked down at his son. During the two weeks they had spent together, he had found Tai rather amusing and annoyingly cute. Also, he and Tai had been communicating quite well. Their two weeks together would be done and tomorrow he'd have to bring Tai over to Kagome's. He had to admit that he was sure going to miss him. In the beginning Tai had been so eerily quiet around him. But as the days progressed, Tai started to feel comfortable with their arrangement and pretty soon, they became closer. Tai also seemed to stop asking questions about the divorce and he didn't suck his thumb as much, and he still had yet to be bitten.

"Come on Tai. Time for bed. You're going to mommy's house tomorrow remember?" Inuyasha said lifting Tai to his feet.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Inuyasha smirked at his son remembering that he had a habit of tilting his head to the side sometimes as well.

"We talked about this. You get to live with mommy for two weeks just like you stayed with me for two weeks. Get it?" he explained as he carried Tai up the stairs.

"Just because you're afraid of mommy...You don't have to be scared. Mommy makes yummy breakfaseses and..." chatted Tai. Tai was amazingly smart for his age but he forgot sometimes that his son was only two and that the concept of divorce was hard for him to grasp.

"I'm staying here and that's final."

"But what will you do while I'm gone?" Tai asked sadly. Tai's expression looked worried and for a moment he felt like rolling his eyes at his son. Tai knew too well that he did nothing all day and that only served as a reminder that he was still unemployed.

"Don't look at me like that. I think I'll manage." scoffed Inuyasha putting him under the covers.

"It's okay daddy. If you want Teddy can stay here with you so you wont get lonely," yawned his little son.

"Just go to sleep Tai," he said giving Tai a playful pat on the butt.

He closed the door to Tai's room as soon as he had fallen asleep. Okay, maybe he was going to miss having the company. And without a job he doubted he'd have anything to do. He couldn't bother Miroku since he knew his friend's work hours were during the day and he couldn't stay in the house because that would just be too boring. Two whole weeks! He was going to die out of boredom. Having Tai around gave him something to keep his mind and tie occupied.

"Tai! Hurry up and eat your cereal. Your mommy wouldn't like it if we're late!" yelled Inuyasha all the way from his room down to the kitchen where Tai was.

Tai scrunched his nose up at the cereal. Cheerios...yuck. He hated them. There were absolutely no marshmallows anywhere! He liked the green leprechaun better. At least he looked cool. Tai walked to the sink cautiously keeping a close watch at the door for his dad who might come at any moment to check on him. When the coast was clear, he dragged his chair over to the sink and stood on it while he spilled all his untouched cereal down the drain.

"Damn yucky cereal..." he grumbled.

"Tai! Why are you wasting your cereal!" screamed Inuyasha apparently still in his bedroom. Inuyasha had been keeping his ears to check on Tai and as he heard the chair dragging across the floor he knew exactly what the toddler was up to. He knew that Tai hated cheerios so he figured what he might be up to since it was what kids usually do when they simply did not want to eat something their parents were forcing on them.

"It tastes like crap!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his son even though he couldn't see him. Okay so his son had developed a mild swearing problem during their time together. He had to make sure he remembered to tell Tai to keep his swearing in check once he got to his mother's house. Kagome would definitely not appreciate that. He finished getting dressed and packed some of Tai's toys and clothes in a duffle bag.

"Fine eat at your mother's. I'm sure she has better tasting cereal than me," he said sarcastically.

Tai raced out of the house and was already in the car by the time he was outside. Tai's excitement was evident and Inuyasha began to wonder how he could spend his next two weeks without his son, a job, and friends. Inuaysha buckled himself in after putting car in his car seat and saw from his rear view mirror that Tai could barely contain himself. How excited could this kid be? Well he couldn't blame him. Tai hadn't seen his mother since their first day together. All they ever had were phone calls before or after dinner every night. No doubt Kagome had already started her new job. Maybe he'd learn how to be lazy again?

The whole ride to Kagome's house, Tai was practically bouncing in his seat and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous of Kagome for having two weeks. Well it was her turn, but still. Tai gave him something to do and it was certainly never boring with him around. The kid just found everything so amusing and in turn amused him. The two weeks had gone by like a blur and he hardly found it believable that he had dreaded having to spend two whole weeks alone with Tai, since he barely knew him. But he had grown so attached to Tai during those two weeks. They were certainly interesting.

When they finally pulled up in front of Kagome's house, the garage door slowly began to open to reveal Kagome's car. Kagome was already inside and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome stepped out of her car.

She had an apologetic look on her face as she dashed out of her to Inuyasha;s side of the car. Tai had managed to get out of the car himself and attached himself to Kagome's legs like a leech.

"I really meant to tell you but can you watch Tai for the day? I have work and I won't be able to get home until later on," she explained. She picked the boy up to cuddled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek after noticing his glum expression.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was wearing a suit and she seemed to be carrying a load in that briefcase of hers seated on the front seat of her car.

"What's wrong? That busy down at the law firm you're working at?" he sneered. He had heard that his father had made some calls to a few of his connections at a law firm and arranged for an opening for Kagome.

"Actually, I wouldn't know," she answered snippily. "I got a job as an interior designer instead," she replied dryly and turned to Tai and softening her tone. "Tai? Do you mind if daddy watches you for today?" she glanced back at Tai who looked up at her as if she was crazy.

Inuyasha scowled at her. Was she rubbing in the fact that he was still unemployed?

"But aren't you going to make me breakfast?" he asked meekly.

Kagome sighed and bent down so she would be eye level with Tai. "I would rather stay home and make breakfast for you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I really can't Tai. Mommy has to go to work. I'm sorry. But you'll get to spend the day with daddy." She smiled. "And as soon as I get home we'll do whatever you want."

"Promise?" sniffed Tai.

"Promise," she smiled kissing him on the forehead and standing up. "Now here is my house key and if anything happens just call me at work. The number should be by the phone," she said turning to Inuyasha and handing him the key. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you two later!"

And with that, she hopped into her car and drove away leaving Tai and Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha glanced down at Tai. He knew it. Tai's eyes were bright with forming tears and his bottom lip trembled just like it always did before he cried. His tiny hand clutched Teddy slightly tighter and his face began to scrunch up . Then it came. Tai was crying a river and his wails were louder than a siren.

"Ssshh...we get to spend the day together. Now you won't have to worry about me being lonely right?" asked Inuyasha who had instantly pulled out a pack of kleenex from his pocket and was now wiping Tai's tears away. He learned that having akleenex around was handy for these types of situations and especially with toddlers.

"Why...did...mommy...leave me?" he sobbed.

"She had to go to work. She told us that. But you'll get to see her later," he assured Tai.

"No I won't. Mommy would never leave me but now she doesn't want to make me breakfast!" he whined louder. "And...I won't get to see her until tomorrow." Tai continued to cry and Inuaysha continued to give him Kleenex for his running nose and gushing tears.

"She told you she'd be back before dinner. What makes you think you won't get to see her until tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked picking Tai and walking toward the house.

"Because...that's what happened whenever you went to work," he cried onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha flinched. He felt bad for having to neglect Tai because of his work. He had missed so many times that he would make it home for dinner only to call them minutes before dinner was ready that he wouldn't be able to make it. But he knew Kagome would never break her promise, especially to he son. She never broke her promise, which was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her...

"Mommy doesn't break her promises. I know so. Now stop crying and I'll make us some breakfast," Inuyasha said as he turned the key and pushed the door open.

**~*~**

Kagome hurriedly drove her car up the driveway and ran straight into the house. She got out of work as fast as she could. She felt bad for leaving Tai and Inuyasha like that so she called during lunchtime but Tai refused to talk to her. He was still obviously disappointed about this morning. Before she left, she knew what was to come so she left in a hurry because if she didn't, she would've called in sick and stayed with her son.

"Tai! Inuyasha!" she screamed up the stairs.

She headed up the stairs and into the hallway with the bedrooms. Kagome stopped in front of the room she had reserved for Tai. She had bought him a new bed and toys and even clothes. Kagome slowly pushed open the bedroom across from hers to find Inuyasha and Tai cuddled on the bed. Kagome quietly walked towards the bed. They looked so cute when they were asleep. Who would've known they were such a handful and troublesome when they're awake. She brushed Tai's bangs aside like she had often done to Inuyasha's, and even after all this time, she still couldn't get over how much they looked alike. Even their skin tones were exactly alike. Her heart was melting at the moment, just staring at her husband and her son, well ex-husband. She hadn't witnessed this in such a long time...

"You better have something up your sleeve. You know how hard- headed your son is," said Inuyasha cracking an eye open. His voice had a husky undertone to it because he had just woken up.

Kagome slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. Kagome remembered all the times he used that same husky, bedroom voice with her. She grasped her chest as she regained her composured breathing and push down the wave of nostalgia, feeling slightly embarassed.

"He gets it from you," she whispered.

"No. He gets it from you."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow up at him. Tai was by far more stubborn than her and Inuyasha combined. Maybe he did get his stubbornness from the both of them. She looked back up at Inuyasha who rubbed his eyes before he yawned. How ironic. They were finally spending time as a family, even if Tai was asleep at the moment, but she and Inuyasha had gotten a divorce.

"So how's your new job?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly.

"It's okay. Although it does get in the way of me spending time with Tai. Which is why I have to ask you if you can come over and everyday baby-sit Tai while I'm at work," she said carefully. She still found it hard to keep eye contact with this man. It was strange to her. The tension was still undoubtedly there between them but they had come to an agreement to not let it get the best of them.

Not only that but she had to be extremely careful not to say anything that might start a fight between them. It was important that she didn't say anything that Inuyasha might think that implied about something. He could lose his temper and snap and she didn't want to have another repeat in front of Tai.

"Fine. I know I should've mentioned this on the phone with you but thanks for watching him today."

"Keh. Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do now do I?"

"I asked my bosses and they said that it wouldn't be a problem if I brought him to work with me."

"I'll watch him. He is my son after all." Inuyasha furrowed his brows noticing for the first time that Kagome had looked at everywhere except at him. Well of course she didn't. It's not like it was easy for him to look her straight in the eyes as well. It's just that he had a habit of looking at people from the corner of his eyes so that he wouldn't have to be directly looking at them and noticed that Kagome obviously wasn't all that comfortable with their little conversation.

"Mommy!"

Tai leaped at Kagome nearly knocking her off the bed.

"You came home!" he squealed onto her shoulder.

She should have known he'd think she wouldn't come home. All those nights waiting for Inuyasha to come home must've done a number on him. She felt awful for making him feel like she abandoned him. She smiled sadly at her son. "I promised you I would."

Inuyasha sat up and shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he heard Tai chatting animatedly to Kagome. Did Tai think that he had abandoned him all this time?

"What about I make us some steaks for dinner and watch your favourite movie after?" she asked cheerfully and wiping his face with her hand.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry. Daddy tried to cook but his cooking tastes like crap!" exclaimed Tai jumping on the bed.

Uh oh. Inuyasha felt himself cower and thought about hiding under the blanket as he saw Kagome's eyes widen in shock at Tai. Then her eyes turned into narrow slits as she turned to face him. He covered his ears predicting what was to come.

"INUYASHA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he watched Tai from the corner of his eye.

It was a typical day at Kagome's house watching Tai. Tai had spent exactly a week with Kagome, and him as well. He'd come over every morning to watch Tai before Kagome left for work, then when Kagome came home she'd cook them dinner and he'd go back home. At least he didn't have to worry about what he'd have for dinner every night, because he was always invited to stay and eat. He and Kagome hadn't fought in a long time, which was a good thing. The tension was always present though it felt as if it was pushed back behind current issues or activities while they were with their son. Although there were minor arguments, but then again that was normal for them. Then he'd go home, or sometimes meet up with Miroku somewhere since Sango is still obviously disgusted by him. They'd go to bars, but for now, he'd sworn off women for a while. That is until he got his life back on track which involved getting his position back in his father's company.

"Trying to read Teddy's mind..." answered Tai in deep concentration.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Tai was a weird kid, amusingly- weird that is. Maybe he gets it from Kagome? He recalled the first day he had brought Tai to Kagome's house and they had fallen asleep on Tai's bed. Kagome had just come home and she had watched them cuddled together on the bed with this warm look in her eyes. He had his eyes half closed but enough to see her expression. Just that day Tai had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to see her because she had started working. He noticed that Tai would just stop talking at the mention of 'work'. He knew just as well as Kagome, that the reason for that was him. His negligence caused Tai to think that his parents would undoubtedly leave him just to go to work. Tai had been slightly disappointed when he found out that it was him making breakfast and not Kagome. Not that he blamed the kid. He was lucky that Kagome never went to work so she could raise Tai.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Mommy wanted me to ask you something..."

"What is it?" he asked facing Tai.

"I forgot..." he said still not breaking eye contact with his bear.

"Oh for the..." grumbled Inuyasha.

"Oh I remember now. Thanks Teddy," he said before turning around to momentarily face Inuyasha. "Mommy wants to know if you can come over tomorrow night because she's going to this party."

"Party?" this had Inuyasha quirking an eyebrow.

Damn. Kagome knew he hated parties. But she never missed an occasion where she can persuade him to go with her after the arguments. It surprised him that since they weren't married anymore she'd want him to go with her. But then again it's not like she was able to find a date since the only thing she did was go to work and come straight home everyday. He sighed. Maybe just this last time he'd go and it's not like he'd been able to go out all that much anyway. It would be nice to get out after a long time of spending his evenings doing absolutely nothing.

He also thought about the possible awkwardness of being alone with Kagome. She wouldn't have asked Tai to ask him to go if she hadn't considered their situation right? Kagome must've been desperate to ask him to go with her. He knew that most of the galas she often attended required her to bring a date. But he'd need to find a babysitter for Tai.

"I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she closed the front door.

"Mommy!" squealed Tai as he forgot about his mind- reading game with his bear and ran to greet Kagome.

After Tai's ranting, Inuyasha ended up helping Kagome in the kitchen while Tai had a rematch with his bear. Kagome was tossing a salad while he prepared the table. As usual, she was humming. She had taken her blazer off and now wore a white blouse with her hair pinned up. Weren't divorced men supposed to hate their ex-wives and not find them attractive? He shook his head and cleared his throat. She was acting more and more at ease while he was around. He figured that ignoring their past issues with each other was really working its magic on them. Though their 'relationship' was strained, they were able to treat each other like an old acquaintance which really helped keep the civility at a comfortable level.

"Ugh...Tai told me about-"

"Oh that's right! So? Would you be able to? That is if you don't already have plans for tomorrow night. I know it's really short notice-"

"No it's fine. I have nothing to do anyway. And besides...who else would you ask anyway?" blushed Inuyasha as he finished laying out the plates.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," smiled Kagome.

**~*~**

_The following evening . . ._

Inuyasha was brushing his hair in the washroom with a few difficulties. Kagome always did the brushing for him but his hair was getting harder and harder to maintain these days. He growled at the knots in his hair and the numerous tangles. That was when he heard the phone. That was probably Kagome. He ran out of the washroom and into his bedroom to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, mommy says to come over right now because she's leaving soon," said Tai.

"Keh! Like she'd leave without me. Tell her I'm on my way."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and growled. Damn that woman was going to be the end of him. He had hired Kaede, Kagome's neighbor, to watch Tai for the evening. Why didn't Kagome just ask Kaede? Why did he have to? Her house smelled like herbs... Kagome wouldn't listen to him when he had told her that Kaede was a bit of an odd ball. Of course she simply ignored him. He decided to leave his tie and jacket off and put it on once he reached Kagome's house since she was in a hurry. She was always rushing him when he was trying to look good. He threw on his pants and his good white shirt on and quickly checked his reflection in the mirror one last time. With another growl, he grabbed his car keys and dashed downstairs, and out the door.

He tossed his jacket in the back seat as his tie was loosely wrapped around his neck. He pulled out of his driveway and headed to Kagome's house.

"Daddy!" cried Tai attaching himself on Inuyasha's legs shortly after he stepped into the house.

"I just saw you this afternoon," snorted Inuyasha tossing him up in the air and catching him.

Tai laughed as Inuyasha continued to throw him up in the air. He stopped when he remembered that he might have already wrinkled his shirt.

"Inuyasha! Is that you!" cried Kagome from her bedroom.

"Yeah!" What the hell? Wasn't she ready yet? He thought that she would've been ready by the time he got here. "What's with making me hurry over here wench!"

No answer. Inuyasha growled and plopped down on the couch beside Tai. Tai crawled over on his lap and started chatting away about Teddy not having any brain activities as the reason why he couldn't read his mind.

"Mommy is really excited about this party. She bought a new dress and everything!"

Inuaysha quirked an eyebrow at his son. And Kagome tells HIM not to feed Tai too many sweets? He heard Kagome's foot steps down the stairs as he brushed Tai off his lap to stand up. "What took you so-"

He had to stop himself from continuing his sentence. Kagome was descending down the stairs with the most elegant but alluring black dress he had ever seen. Her hair was in an updo, something different since she always left her hair down. He had to hand it to her, Kagome always knew how to dress up especially for parties. She was always so breathtaking that he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her and pretend it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"I thought you said you weren't doing anything tonight," Kagome frowned as she noticed that he was wearing one of his best shirts and black slack pants. She also noticed the tie that was wrapped loosely around his neck. Maybe he came from a meeting? No that couldn't be it. As far as she knew he was still unemployed. Maybe he decided that he couldn't watch Tai tonight after all?

"Mommy can I come too?" squealed Tai.

"I told you Tai. You are going to stay here with-" Kagome was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh that's probably Kaede. I'll get it," said Inuyasha walking casually to the door.

"What would Kaede be doing here?" asked Kagome a bit puzzled. "Oh that's probably-!"

Inuyasha opened the door and was surprised to find a man standing outside. He was wearing a black suit and had his hair up on a ponytail. Inuyasha let the man's scent waft his sensitive nose as he identified him to be a wolf demon.

"Is Kagome ready?" he asked with a smirk.

He already didn't like this guy. His cocky smile and relaxed stance just screamed… well he didn't know what it screamed to him. But he was going to tell this guy to piss off because they were about to leave. "The hell -!"

"Kouga! I'm sorry! I was expecting you to be here so soon," cried Kagome pushing Inuyasha behind her and inviting Kouga into the house by opening the door wider for him to step inside.

Tai ran up to Inuyasha and hid behind his legs shyly. Inuyasha looked down at his son who now looked like the shyest little boy in the world when he was far from it. He was also really confused. Who was this guy? Was he a limo driver? Did Kagome get a limo? Though he hadn't known Kagome to be such an extravagant person, ever.

"Oh Kouga, this is my son Tai," said Kagome smiling down at Tai who was still hiding behind Inuyasha's legs.

"Hey kid," smiled the man named Kouga whose arm was now around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha growled. Damn limo driver. What the fuck did he think he was doing! Maybe he was one of Kagome's friends? She had always been too friendly for his liking when it came to other males. He didn't like those blue eyes... Limo drivers didn't usually get out of the limo and knock on the door do they? Inuyasha casually glanced out the window but noted that there wasn't a limo waiting outside. His frown deepened as an affect of his confusion.

"And this is my-" Kagome paused. "This is his father Inuyasha."

Kouga nodded at him, which only made him think what a stuck up bastard this guy was for a limo driver. And where the fuck was Kaede anyway?

"Kouga is the chairman of the company that I was designing a room for. He was kind enough to invite me tonight as his date," smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha stood frozen with shock while the other half of him was dying of embarassment. Why did he assume that Kagome had invited him tonight to be her date! Well mainly because they always went together whenever there were parties and who else would she ask? Was she already seeing him? Isn't it a little too soon to be already dating again?

"DATE?" he spat out.

"Yeah. Didn't Tai tell you that I needed you to babysit tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome we better go. It's getting late," Kouga cut in.

"Oh you go on ahead in the car and I'll be right out," she promised.

Kouga took one last look at Tai and smiled and then at Inuyasha who just growled at him. He growled back showing off his fangs at the corner of his mouth. Good thing Kagome hadn't noticed.

"Keh" he spat out before he could think of a smart thing to say. He pretended not to care or else it'll be obvious that he got the wrong idea about tonight.

"I'm not seeing him! He just asked me to accompany him to a party and-" she had to stop before she exploded at him. "He just invited me to the party partly because his partners like my design okay?"

"What do I care?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and casually plopped down on the couch. He didn't want Kagome to see how embarrassed he was for getting the wrong idea. He felt so foolish for even thinking that.

A knock brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Both he and Kagome turned their heads to the open door where Kaede stood.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had something on the stove and-" she tried to explain.

Inuyasha noticed the confused look on Kagome's face and decided that he should put an end to it before he could be furthermore embarrassed. "Change of plans. Thanks for coming but we're fine."

Inuyasha rushed up to Kaede and ushered her to the direction of her house before she could say anything more.

"What was that about? Were you planning on going out tonight as well? Look I'm sorry I didn't really make sure if you were okay about tonight-" asked Kagome who was still looked slightly confused.

"Look I said it was nothing alright so just go already."

" ...Okay..." Kagome heard Kouga honk his car horn from outside. "Thanks again for watching Tai tonight. Now remember not to let Tai stay up past his bedtime and make sure he turns off the faucet off before he goes to sleep! I'll see you two later," she said bending down to kiss Tai on the cheek. "And thanks for coming on such short notice," she said kissing him on the cheek as well before running out the door.

He watched as she opened the car door and got in the car with the wolf demon. He continued to watch until they had driven away before closing the door.

"Tai! Why didn't you tell me she wanted me to watch you?" he yelled.

"I forgot. Are you mad at me daddy?" Tai pouted.

Inuyasha sighed. It was always the pout. Damnit. This kid knew him too well. He just couldn't resist that face sometimes. "No I'm not mad."

Tai smiled at him. "Come on daddy. I saw mommy put some ice cream in the fridge. I can't reach it but I know you can."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and carried Tai to the kitchen. At least there was some ice cream. Yeah he knew it might be a little too stereotypically feminine, but he sometimes ate ice cream when he was pissed or depressed. Okay, it was his comfort food. He pulled the freezer door open and took out the gallon of ice cream and set it on the counter and let Tai sit beside it with his feet dangling from the edge. He grabbed two spoons out of a drawer and handed one to Tai.

Geeez. Why was he so... so... Maybe the embarrassment hadn't gone away yet, but he just felt like ripping Kouga apart as his only comforting thought. Was he jealous? No. That couldn't be it. He didn't care that's he was going with another man whether she called it a date or not. He just felt entirely embarrassed about the whole situation what he almost said or did right before Kouga knocked. It was also partially because Kagome had managed to embarrass him without even knowing it. Yeah. That was it. He glanced at the clock. He forgot to ask her what time she'd be home. He frowned. If she didn't come home tonight he was going to give her a piece of his mind in the morning. He looked towards Tai to see that he was on the phone.

"Tai? Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"The phone was ringing so I answered it," he said covering the speaker to reply. "Okay could you hold on? Here daddy. This man wants to talk to you," he said handing Inuyasha the phone.

Inuyasha was puzzled as to whom it might be on the other end of the line. "Hello?" As the seconds ticked by, his facial impression had gone from annoyance to anger, to shock, and then back to anger. "It what?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven **

Inuyasha growled low under his breath. He had just finished putting Tai to bed and changing him into a clean pair of pyjamas. Why was everything suddenly turning catastrophic around him? He lay on the living room sofa facing up at the ceiling. He scowled once again at his dark surroundings, having his eyes already used to the dark.

He was still obviously up waiting for Kagome. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, which read it was fifteen minutes passed midnight. She didn't think of going home with that wolf did she? No, Kagome wouldn't do that. She always did have far too much sense when it came to certain things. He was getting far too impatient just waiting around for her. Not to mention he had to tell her why her living room was housing most of his belongings...

It all started with that damned phone call. He practically scooped Tai up in his arms and zoomed out of the house all at once. He had also forgotten to lock the front door since he was in such a hurry to get to his place and not to mention him and Tai were gone for two hours... Good thing Kaede decided to drop by and ended up house sitting.

Once he and Tai made it to his place in record time, he was utterly shocked to find water spilling out the door as soon as he opened it. Tai wanted to go for a swim but once he found out where the water was coming from, he decided to stay put in his father's grasp. Inuyasha leaped from the foot of the stairs to the second floor of the house to see where the problem was. He groaned as he realized he was treading water.

He found Totosai, a neighbor, yelling at a bunch of plumbers to stop the gushing of water from the faucet. He yelled at the top of his lungs at the plumbers mainly because he lost his temper. What a wonderful night he was having.

Totosai had taken him aside and he had no choice but to let Tai splash around the hallway keeping a close eye on him, while Totosai filled him in. Totosai had tried to get a word in, but he was far too busy complaining about cheap plumbing and how he was cheated good money, and currently having to spend extra on those good for nothing plumbers. Totosai finally cut in when Inuyasha stopped to catch his breath. As it turned out, he had forgotten to turn off the faucet before he left to go on his supposed date with his ex- wife and shortly after, a pipe hide burst.

Car headlights shone through the living room curtains as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. He kept his ears perked up and heard that the car had indeed pulled over to a stop across the street.

"That better be her..."he growled noticing that it was almost one in the morning.

He tried to keep his cool just by keeping still on the couch. He couldn't let Kagome know he had stayed up waiting for her. Well not in the sense that he was jealous. He had to tell her what happened to his house because it was indeed a problem. He could perhaps stay with his father for a while but he couldn't stomach the site of his dear old dad at the moment. No it would be better off to stay in a hotel, but then again that would just be too much hassle since he had to take care of Tai every morning. So maybe Kagome would let him stay with her during Tai's stay.

Damn it. What was taking her so long to get out of the car and in the house? Without hesitation, he quietly got up off the couch and peered out the window. Although it was dark outside and the car was across the street, he was sure that he would have no problem seeing the passengers in the car. He slipped his face through the curtains to take a peak outside. What he saw completely made him think otherwise about his earlier thoughts of regarding his ex-wife.

**~*~**

"Kouga my seatbelt is stuck!" cried Kagome trying to unbuckle the damn thing.

"Oh hold on. I thought I got that fixed…"he grumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she watched Kouga lean over her.

She couldn't help but blush since the only man she had ever been this close with was Inuyasha. Not to mention that Kouga was such at a very close proximity now that he was practically on top of her. He had been hitting on her all evening and she just didn't have the heart to directly tell him that she wasn't interested. He was nice enough but it was just too soon to get involved with someone because of recent divorce and not only that, she hadn't even thought about getting back into dating.

"Stupid belt… I'm really sorry," he gave her a sheepish smile.

Kagome smiled at him while she sat patiently to be freed. She hated seatbelts. They were a hazard if they weren't being used for safety. She tapped her fingers on her lap and finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard it click.

"Finally!" cried Kouga triumphantly. "Sorry again."

"It's okay!" she reassured. She opened the car door and made her way out. "Thanks for inviting me tonight Kouga!"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you? I mean as friends of course."

"Ummm… yeah. Sure," she blushed. She was taken aback and she just couldn't seem to let him down with that hopeful smile he was he was giving her. Well at least she knew that he wouldn't force himself on her so what could it hurt to be friends with him?

"Okay. Good night then!" he waved before flashing Kagome a toothy grin and then driving off.

**~*~**

There inside the car was Koga and Kagome. From what he was able to make out, it looked like Kouga was forcing himself on Kagome! Kouga's back was turned to him but he could see he was leaning over Kagome. Damn him! That sneaky bastard! He knew that damn wolf was bad news from the moment his set his eyes on him! That's it! Inuyasha abruptly stood up without a second thought. A couple of stumbling here and there and a couple of curses, Inuyasha finally made it to the front door. He reached for the doorknob and yanked the door open only to find Kagome hunched over with her key, ready to be put in the lock.

"You're still awake?" she asked a bit surprised as she entered the house. "Ouch what the...!" She had bumped into something hard and pointy and instantly reached for the light switch. "What are…?"

"Why are you home so late? If I wasn't here who would stay with Tai?" screamed Inuyasha with both his hands firmly placed on his hips.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the enraged hanyou and walked past him to the kitchen. What was up with him? It wasn't that late and he was lecturing her about who would stay with Tai? She clicked her tongue at this. He was such a hypocrite. Never once did he think about who would stay with Tai while he was away at 'work'. He just always assumed that she would be there. She loved her baby to death but sometimes she just wanted time for her to relax and forget about all the stress that life brought.

"Are you listening to me?!" He screamed just as she had taken a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Keep your voice down. Tai is sleeping," hissed Kagome.

"Keh. Answer my damn question wench. What took you so fucking long?" he demanded. Okay so that was a little too much. He knew that he wasn't her keeper it's just that he was slightly peeved at her behaviour. What would happen if he wasn't around to babysit Tai? He sure as heck didn't trust a babysitter with his son that's for sure. He had gotten comfortable with the idea of Kaede babysitting Tai before… he wasn't going to go there. But he had gotten with that idea because he figured he could always talk Kagome about leaving early if he had been with her.

"Don't speak to me like that," whispered Kagome. Kagome had absolutely no idea what was coming over him. She felt like smacking him on the head with her water bottle. She was tired and she wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Keh! Try again wench," said Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kouga wanted me to meet some of their clients and their partners, I was at the party, duh, and my seatbelt got stuck so that took up more time," she said all in one breath.

"Well I'm glad to hear that your memory is still in tact, if only you remembered what time it is! What were you thinking letting him touch like that?!"

"Touch me like what?! You aren't making any sense." Now she was just really confused. Was he drunk? She quickly decided that she was going to end this conversation by wlaking out of the kitchen and into her room for some well deserved sleep.

"Don't pretend you weren't doing anything!" he cried pointing an accusing finger at her even if she couldn't see it. "I saw you! He was all over you and you didn't do anything!"

"Where is this all coming from! My seatbelt was stuck so Koga was trying to help me get out! Ow!" that would be Inuyasha's finger on her face. Kagome hissed and remembered that her living room was now housing most of what looked like to be her ex-husband's belongings. Her mouth was agape at the sight of her couch overflowing with Inuyasha's clothes. She turned her attention back to him to ask him just what in the hell was going on.

"You just met him! I can't believe you!" he continued to yell.

"Mind explaining to me why your stuff is here?"

Inuyasha paused and cringed at the sight of his things on her living room furniture. He didn't have anything prepared to tell her about his current predicament. "Well you see…" he began rubbing the back of his head.

"Mommy!" shouted Tai running down the steps in his pajamas.

"Hey! I thought you were asleep!" complained Inuaysha as he felt Tai zoom past him.

"Mommy! You should've seen it! Our house… it was like a giant pool! Daddy wouldn't let me go swimming though because he said I'd get cooties. But he let me anyway before we left!" cried Tai happily while Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Inuyasha?"

"I left the faucet running okay?" he grumbled.

"You left the faucet running! Tai sometimes forgets to turn off the faucet but you're a grown man!" she scolded.

"Well he has you to remind him whenever he leaves the bathroom!" he said defensively.

"Well I didn't think a full grown man such as yourself would need to be reminded about shutting off the faucet before leaving the house," she commented dryly while cuddling her son.

"You rushed me!" Inuyasha suddenly remembered he had a grudge against Kagome for letting him think he was her date tonight. No doubt he had made an idiot of himself. Trying to be on time, looking his best, and for what! To find out that he had assumed the rest of the information Tai had forgotten. "You told me to come here and when I did, you weren't even ready!"

Tai's bottom lip began to quiver at the sound of his parents' harsh voices. Before he could open his mouth to let out what would have been the first of many wails, Kagome and Inuyasha both began to coo and reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Ready? Why did you want me out of the house so fast? I only called you because Kouga-" Kagome paused and thought about what Inuaysha had just said. He sounded like he planned to pick her up for the evening. He had come with a white shirt he normally wore under a jacket to parties and a pair of black dress pants. Inuyasha didn't think that he was her date did he? But where did he get that idea from? She would have surely talked details with him if it were what she thought, he thought, it was. She looked towards Inuyasha to see that he was trying to think of how to answer her questions. Kagome looked away with a blush tainting her cheeks as what she had just seen confirmed her suspicions.

"So how bad were the damages?" she asked changing the subject.

"A pipe burst and flooded the whole house. Not to mention I'm out of water…" he answered almost sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind I brought my stuff here. I didn't want to stay there long because Tai was splashing around too much."

"It's alright. But where will you stay in the meantime?" she asked.

"I dunno. Probably a hotel or something," he answered gruffly. With their arguing, he doubted they could get along without Tai to keep both their tempers in check. Staying at a hotel would probably better for all of them.

"Why not just stay with your dad?"

"Keh! Like hell I will," he growled.

"Inuaysha…" Kagome warned.

"Can daddy stay here mommy?" asked Tai pleadingly.

"Tai…"growled Inuyasha.

"Can he please mommy? I promise I won't forget to turn off the faucet like daddy! I'll watch daddy and remind him to turn it off. Please!"

Kagome looked down at Tai's pleading face where he had successfully managed to pull one of his best puppy looks. Tai enlarged his amber eyes and stuck out his bottom lip for exaggeration. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuaysha who was really red on the face and trying to hush his son's pleading. "It's alright with me. You can stay if you like," she said slowly.

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye. He didn't think that after what he'd done to her she'd be willing to share a house with him again. The only reason why they had gotten along so well was for Tai's sake.

"Yay! See daddy! I told you she'd say yes! Now we can all live together again!" he cried happily.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were somewhat speechless after realizing what they might be getting themselves into by living under one roof. The other had absolutely no idea what to say simply because of the divorce. Would living together complicate things again between them? But then it was only for a while right? It was only temporary until Inuyasha's house was drained of water and replaced the pipes.

"Ugh… you can go use the spare bedroom upstairs beside Tai's. Well I better put Tai to bed," said Kagome refusing to make eye contact with him.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he watched Kagome carry Tai up the stairs while Tai chatted on about having a pet fish. With a deep sigh, he strolled to the closest luggage and picked it up.

"So can I have a pet fish? I promise I won't let Teddy eat it," whined Tai.

"Don't you think you did enough persuading for one night?" asked Kagome poking him on the stomach.

"Please mommy?"

"We'll talk about fish tomorrow okay? Just go to sleep and I might consider it," smirked Kagome before walking to the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you and daddy aren't divorced anymore?" yawned Tai.

"Goodnight Tai," whispered Kagome coming up short of an answer to give her son. Kagome gave her little son a reprimanding glare and he quickly retreated back into his covers and snuggled up to his bear. She was about to walk to her room to get changed when she had bumped into something hard. Funny, she didn't remember there was anything in front of her…

"Watch where you're going!" said Inuyasha slightly losing his balance.

"Sorry," she grumbled. She walked around Inuaysha and made her way to her room.

"Kagome?" he said hesitatingly before she could reach her doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while," he said.

"No problem." She waved tiredly. "At least I won't have to worry every morning about you not showing up or something. And you won't have to keep going back and forth from here to your house. And Tai can have as much time with you as he wants."

"Ugh… yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said as he watched her bedroom door slowly close.

He stood there in the hallway for a while contemplating whether Kagome really did want him to stay. But for now… it was too late to go out and look for a place to stay at. Maybe he'd look tomorrow if she still seemed like she wasn't sure of her decision. With a deep sigh, he brought the last of his belongings into his room and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight**

Inuyasha has been living with Kagome and Tai for nearly a week and a half. Those plumbers sure were taking their sweet time… But it's not like he minded staying in Kagome's home. He liked getting to actually sleep in because he wouldn't need to get up and be on his way to look after Tai since he was just in the next room. And he got to enjoy Kagome's cooking whenever she got home from work. It was nice to have a home cooked meal after all those take-out foods he had been consuming. It was just felt awkward at times when he thought about it. They got a divorce because he had an affair, only to be living together again due to some silly mishap. Even though there was often a sense of nostalgia that loomed over them, it was to the best interest of the household to simply ignore it.

"So when do you think they'll have your house fixed?" asked Kagome walking out of the kitchen.

He knew it. She was hesitant about letting him stay here. It was pretty obvious starting from the moment Tai had pleaded with her to let him stay. He assumed that she only agreed because it would be convenient for Tai to have his father around more when she was away. Not to mention she could come home later and not have to worry about finding a babysitter. She had been out with Kouga at least three times since they had the pleasure of being introduced. Every time she mentioned that flea-bitten wolf he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Though of course who was he to say anything about it? It was completely none of his nor was it his place to voice his opinions and obvious dislike of the wolf.

"They said it should be any day now… " he shrugged.

She nodded her head and sat down on the couch. Tai was already asleep watching one of his favourite movies on dvd. Times like this, they both wished he was awake because he was the only one who made the atmosphere a lot more bearable. She had to admit that having Inuyasha around wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Kagome hadn't mind coming home to both him and Tai and having dinner together. What she was uncomfortable with was the fact that everything was odd. They'd actually spent more time as a family than they ever did the past year and now they were all living together again. Getting divorced only to end up under the same roof, how odd is that? But she grew accustomed to the idea that she wouldn't go back on her word and kick him out until the pipes were fixed. He was, after all, a great help the few times that she had plans after work.

"Well… I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I finished packing up for tomorrow so everything's ready," yawned Kagome.

"Yeah I'll bring Tai to his room," Inuyasha slowly lifting Tai up into his arms, careful not to wake him.

He watched as Kagome made her way up the stairs before hoisting Tai carefully on his shoulders after he realized he was just faking being asleep. After switching off the living room lights, he made his way up the stairs and into Tai's bedroom. He gently laid Tai under the covers and tucked him in after flicking his nose and whispering a brief good night. It was then that he noticed something brown moving at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't do that!" hissed Kagome who was clutching her chest at Inuaysha's sudden reaction.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?" whispered Inuyasha.

"Tai left Teddy in my room," she said holding up the bear.

"Oh."

Kagome slipped the bear between Tai's arms under the covers and giving him a light pat. The two stood there in the dark with the only light coming from Kagome's room seeping through the doorway. Tai had immediately fallen asleep after he had been tucked in, unaware of his parents' presence.

"I can't believe he's going to be three years old tomorrow," said Kagome breaking the silence.

"Me either… He sure grew up fast, didn't he?" said Inuyasha.

"Remember when we first took him home from the hospital?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at the memory. Tai hadn't stopped crying since they brought him home from the hospital and he was left to deal with his newborn son because Kagome had been too exhausted. It went on like that for weeks until Sesshomaru had visited to see Tai. Tai had seen Sesshomaru's fluffy 'thing' hanging over his shoulder and had gotten attached to it, literally. They couldn't pry Tai off of it and finally, Sesshomaru had to surrender the massive ball of fur because once they had managed to pry Tai lose, he started crying again.

"Where did that thing go anyway?" asked Kagome who had read his mind or maybe his goofy grin.

"I think Sesshomaru took it the last time he came over…" he chuckled.

"We tried everything to make him stop crying… It turned out that Sesshomaru's… eerr… 'fluffy thing' was the only thing he wanted," giggled Kagome.

"See that was why I wanted a girl. Girls tend to be quieter than boys," laughed Inuyasha.

He remembered how he and Kagome had argued numerous times before her due date whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. They didn't want to be told the baby's sex and wanted it to be a surprise. He and Kagome had thrown around so many names… It was funny now that he thought about it since they ended up naming their baby boy after his father. During Kagome's pregnancy, at least once a day, it would hit him that he was going to be a father. He promised himself that he wasn't going to deprive his child of anything… especially his or her parents. He shifted his gaze to the side in shame. He had broken his promise.

"Well we should probably go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow for our little boy. You know how Tai gets when he's excited," Kagome said looking down once more at her son.

Inuyasha nodded and left the room after plugging in Tai's nightlight. He and Kagome both stepped out of Tai's room, and with a yawn, Kagome made her way to her bedroom. Inuyasha lingered in the hallway and waited until he heard Kagome's door shut. He just stood there for a moment in front of Tai and Kagome's rooms which were right across from each other. He really screwed up didn't he? He had distanced himself from his wife and son because of his job, not to mention betrayed them by having an affair with Kikyou. He hoped that one day when Tai was older, he wouldn't hate him. He was still far too young to understand their predicament…

**~*~**

"Tai! Inuyasha! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" yelled Kagome from the kitchen.

Sure Inuyasha had super hearing and Tai's hearing was slightly better that average humans, but none of that mattered when they were sleeping. She had gotten up extra early to make Tai's favourite breakfast this morning. She placed a plate full of pancakes and french toast where Tai usually sat, and bacon and scrambled eggs for Inuyasha.

"Mommy!" cried Tai leaping for joy as he noticed his pancakes and french toast. It had taken him a while to get out of bed but he rushed right down after Inuyasha had come in a tickle im good morning. "You made breakfast!"

"Happy birthday Tai," giggled Kagome as Tai threw himself at her. "oh my bog boy! You're growing up way too fast!"

Inuyasha stood outside the entrance to the kitchen running his hand through his unruly hair. His ears swivelled at the sound of Kagome and Tai's laughter from the kitchen. He very quietly peaked around the doorway to see Kagome lifting Tai up to the chair and Tai looking as if he was about to burst in bliss. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the happy picture. It was all too familiar… Every morning was like this one after Tai was born… It had been far too long since he had come down in the morning to witness this. First he had begun to skip breakfast once or twice a week, until it became frequent.

"Inuyasha come and eat," said Kagome who was pouring Tai some milk.

"Daddy look! Mommy made me breakfast!" he cried happily.

Inuyasha was startled as their voices broke him out of his reverie but continued to smile. Tai's mouth was covered in maple syrup and now he had a bit of a milk moustache. Kagome was eating a muffin until she started to wipe Tai's face clean. Inuyasha waltzed into the kitchen towards his family. Today… he was going to indulge himself and forget about his guilty conscience and just have fun with his family…

"I made you bacon and scrambled eggs since we ran out of ramen," said Kagome while reading the newspaper.

"Yeah… thanks." He sat down on his seat. He couldn't see Kagome's face because it was hidden behind the newspaper she was preoccupied with and Tai… well… he was too busy stuffing half of a whole pancake in his mouth. Inuyasha looked down at his eggs and began to dig into his breakfast quietly. How he wished Tai would just finish his breakfast already to break the silence. Kagome was never this quiet at the breakfast table… the both of them would always be talking or laughing with Tai. Tai was too absorbed in his special breakfast because Kagome wasn't usually home to make it. She was taking the day off today because Tai had requested a picnic instead of a birthday party. He hadn't even made it to Tai's second birthday…

"I'm going to go take a shower. I want you two to be done by the time I'm finished," she said folding the newspaper neatly and ruffling Tai's hair as she passed.

"Hey Tai?" asked Inuyasha when he was sure Kagome was out of earshot.

Tai looked up in acknowledgement with half a toast in his mouth.

"Do you remember your birthday last year?"

Tai swallowed before answering. Good thing or else he'd be splattering food all over the kitchen. "Mommy got a clown and a magician! And I had lots of presents too!"

Inuaysha nodded slightly. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Miro gave us all pony rides!" Tai paused as his sudden excitement faded away. "Daddy? Why didn't you come? I left you an invitation…"

Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had told him that Tai left him an invitation on their nightstand. Kagome had said that Tai wanted to be sure that he'd come.

"I was…" he trailed off. He was too busy with work to care… it sounded harsh but it was how he felt back then. He was too busy and utterly absorbed with his own affairs, no pun intended, to spend time with his own family… "I was… I…" he didn't know how to tell him. The expression Tai wore wasn't helping. The disgruntled look on his son's face, eyes glazed with tears, and syrup- covered lips slightly trembling. Oh no… In a flash Inuyasha had the toddler in his arms before all hell broke loose. Tai held onto him so tightly that he could feel the sticky syrup seeping through his thin shirt.

"I'm here Tai… don't worry… Me, you, and mommy are going to spend the whole day together today." He noticed that Tai was slightly calming down because his grip on his shirt had loosened. "We're going to have a picnic… go kite flying… heck I'll even give you pony rides… better than Uncle Miro," he whispered into Tai's hair.

"You aren't going to leave me and mommy again?" asked Tai lifting up his face towards him.

"I promise I'll be a better dad son…" said Inuyasha smiling slightly down at his son. "No more crying okay? You shouldn't be crying on your birthday."

"Inuyasha! Tai! Go take a bath!" cried Kagome from upstairs.

"We better go before mommy decides not to feed us any of that delicious stuff she cooked yesterday," Inuyasha said wiping Tai's face with a napkin.

Fifteen minutes later Tai and Inuyasha came out of the washroom after their quick shower. Tai ran past Inuyasha screaming for his mother on his way to her bedroom.

"Mommy!" cried Tai as he jumped around Kagome like a munchkin.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk down at her son. It was like looking at a mini Inuyasha. It was just so adorable. He looked exactly like his father. Kagome wrinkled her nose. How come Tai never got at least one feature from her? Well except for the human ears of course. She laughed as she picked her son up. No, she liked the fact that he got Inuyasha's beautiful eyes.

"You're dripping wet!" cried Kagome when she noticed the wet trail Tai had left on her carpet. "Why didn't your father dry your hair…" she mumbled. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeeess…"he said suddenly appearing by the door.

"Care to tell me why you let your son out of the bathroom dripping…" she trailed off seeing that he was sporting a towel around his waist just like Tai. Did they even have to dress alike? Well… oh damn him and his gorgeous body! After all these years he had managed to maintain his physique. And his stupid smirk… that was one feature she knew he could never change about himself. "Your hair is dripping wet!"

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and winked at Tai. He very slowly pushed himself off the doorway and began to stroll towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha get out! Come back in when you don't smell like a wet dog!" complained Kagome staring at her soaked carpet. With that amount of hair on both Inuyasha and Tai… she wasn't surprised why her carpet now felt like a sponge.

Now standing in front of Kagome and Tai on her bed, he lowered himself until he was on his haunches. Kagome's eyes widened. She looked down to see Inuaysha's fang-bearing smirk and turned slowly at Tai who had a more mischievous look on his face.

"Inuyasha…"she growled threateningly. She saw that he wasn't backing down and the same confident smirk still adorned his face. In distress she looked over at Tai pleadingly. "Tai… you wouldn't do that to mommy would you?"

And with that final word… water splattered everywhere. Tai was now also sitting on his haunches… on her bed nonetheless, shaking his thick silver mane. Kagome screamed as she felt every droplet Inuyasha and Tai shook from their hair. Damn it! Why did they have to have such thick, long hair! Kagome decided to run for cover behind her bed and just kept her whole body glued to the floor. Good thing she was still wearing her bath robe.

When the duo ceased their movements and water no longer hit her skin, she decided that it was finally safe. Hopefully they got their hair dried… She popped her head up to find Inuyasha and Tai looking down at her with their chins rested at the edge of her bed. Not to mention they were both smirking at her...

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she threw herself onto his back and began yanking his forelocks.

"Ow! Damn it that hurts!" he yelped.

"Look at my room!"

"He helped me!" Inuyasha cried glaring at Tai.

"Everything is soaking wet! The carpet is going to stink!" she continued pulling his forelocks harder.

"OW!"

"Daddy!" cried Tai helplessly as he watched his mother beating on his poor father. Now he didn't really think his daddy could ever eat his mommy without getting hurt… Then it dawned on him. He had to drive them to the park!

"And what the hell were you thinking walking around in nothing but a towel!" she screamed as she switched from pulling his hair to pulling his ears… painfully.

"KEH! You liked it before! And it's nothing you haven't seen," he said nonchalantly, turning his head around to face her.

That only made her angrier. That arrogant bastard! She momentarily saw a perverse smirk cross his face but it quickly vanished when she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck.

"Don't talk like that in front of our son!"

"Mommy stop! Daddy has to drive us to the park!" he cried trying to pry Kagome's fingers off his father's neck.

"Thanks… a… lot…Tai…"wheezed Inuyasha slightly turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"You're right…" said Kagome collapsing on her bed.

"Geee… thanks a lot," mumbled Inuyasha holding his neck. It was surprising how tight Kagome gripped his neck. He was half demon after all…

"Mommy…" said Tai poking her stomach.

Kagome turned her head towards Tai who was sitting beside her.

"Can you comb my hair?" asked Tai holding up her brush.

"Okay," said Kagome sitting up. This was her favourite part after Tai's bath time; combing his hair. It was just so long and silky that it was so relaxing to comb through it… Just like Inuyasha's…

Once she was done combing through the little tangles she gave him a very disappointed look.

"I'm showy mommy…" he said sticking out his bottom lip.

"I'll let you get away with it just because it's your birthday," she said hugging him tightly. "Now go get dressed before I change my mind about letting your daddy live." She gave Tai a pat on the butt and he scooted off the bed, and out of the room. Kagome sighed. Her hair was soaking wet… she had just finished drying it before they came in.

"Stupid Inuyasha…"she grumbled as she got off the bed to change.

"I'm still here you know," said Inuyasha who hadn't moved a muscle out of his position.

"My room is probably going to stink… the carpet is never going to dry… everything's wet…" she continued to mumble while she combed her hair.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who was now sitting up on the bed.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Can you comb my hair too?" he asked shyly.

Kagome was a bit taken back by his question and the look on his face. He looked to the side so she couldn't see the blush he was trying to hide with his usual frown and crossed his arms across his bare chest. He looked very much like Tai… pouting like that. That was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth.

"Well if you didn't want to, all you had to say was no," he said making a move to get up.

"No! It's just that… you… oh never mind… sit back down," she said fighting down her own blush that was spreading across her face.

Inuyasha sat back down on the bed but still had his frown and arms over his chest. Kagome crawled over behind him and sat up on her knees. She reached up and began to brush from where his ears ended and brought the brush down gently. This was a lot of work considering how much hair he has. But still… it was like… like when they were still married. When they were still happy together… She had always found the act of brushing his hair to be very intimate. Looking back on it now she realized how naïve it was to think of combing his hair as anything more than it really was.

Inuyasha was so relaxed that he nearly fell asleep. He missed how she always combed his hair… He liked it as much as she did. He always did have trouble combing through his thick silver hair. It worried him that he lost so much hair whenever he did it himself not to mention it was always so painful. It's been so long since Kagome last combed his hair like this… She was always gentle with his hair. She was always careful not to scratch his ears and dealing with his tangles… He really missed it. All too soon it ended.

"Okay you're done. Go get dressed while I go find some dry clothes," said Kagome clicking her tongue.

"Thanks…"

"You always did have problems combing your hair…" she said giving him a stubborn look.

Inuyasha stood up and noticed Kagome looking at him. Her eyes were somewhat huge and he wondered what she was staring at. Then she looked away blushing furiously.

"Geez… I'll get some clothes on if you really can't control yourself," he grinned arrogantly. Inuyasha waltzed past her and noticed that when he did, she turned the other way to avoid looking at him. "What's your problem?"

"You're forgetting something…" she said pointing at her bed.

Inuyasha looked at her bed and noticed a towel hanging by the edge. Oh no… He looked down at himself and confirmed why Kagome was blushing and why he suddenly felt 'breezy.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Inuyasha's eyes shifted to his side to glance at Kagome. They were now on the road driving to the park. Tai was excitedly chatting with Teddy from what he could tell glancing at the rearview mirror and Kagome was sitting beside him on the passenger seat. It was safe to say that she was still thinking about his little wardrobe malfunction back in her bedroom that morning. He smirked as he continued to drive. They had decided to take his car since Tai's car seat was already it.

"Will you stop that?" hissed Kagome from beside him.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

Kagome gritted her teeth. That was absolutely the most embarrassing thing that happened recently between them and he was gloating about it! Damn him and his cock- She shook her head profusely. What the hell was wrong with her! She meant cockiness! Damn word just had to be in there… Her blush reddened even more at remembering exactly what she saw that morning.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said glaring at him.

Inuyasha chuckled and kept his focus on the road. It was just so funny how she was taking this so seriously. Why was she blushing like a fifteen- year- old? Not to mention the fact that they were married and she saw him unclothed in more than one occasion. What was the difference about it happening this morning?

"And I thought you were the mature one out of the two of us…" he said teasingly. "Look at you! You're red!"

Kagome kept silent the whole way to the park. Instead on giving Inuyasha the pleasure of seeing her infuriated and further fuelling his smugness, she directed her gaze at her window. Fall had just begun and the trees they passed were slowly turning yellow. She loved autumn. The weather was absolutely perfect today and her fears of it raining were put to rest when she switched on to the weather channel. It had been a while since she'd gone on a picnic. The last time she'd gone was a couple of years ago when Inuyasha's company had held a family picnic for its workers. It was a few months before Tai was born so this would be the first time that her son would be going on a picnic.

Her heart clenched without warning. She felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that Tai had such few memories of all three of them being a family. Inuyasha had finally pulled into the parking lot and she couldn't wait to get out. She grabbed their rather large picnic basket out of the trunk and followed behind Tai, who was running ahead of her after Inuyasha had unbuckled him out of his car seat. She noticed Inuyasha slightly walking passed her and the fact that her picnic basket was making her lag behind. Okay… maybe she did pack a few too many things. Without much warning, Inuyasha had surprisingly taken the basket from her and carried it with ease.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly.

"Keh. You always pack too many things…" he replied without looking at her.

"Listen… about this morning… I'd really appreciate it if you kept," she had to stop to clear her throat awkwardly, "… Little Inu well hidden… from now on."

"Keh! It was an accident!" he exclaimed. He had no problem now bellowing out his frustration since Tai seemed busy running through the park. Damn it. "Tai! Don't go too far!"

"Yeah! An accident waiting to happen!" Kagome said poking his arm sharply.

"Okay! I won't walk around with just a towel on ever again…" he grumbled in defeat.

"Good."

Inuyasha remained quiet as he watched Kagome walking beside him. He was quite content with how their day was going. He and Kagome never took Tai out on picnics when he was younger. He couldn't understand why since all three of them loved the outdoors. It wasn't until he decided to bring his work during weekends even if it wasn't necessary to do so, just to get ahead. He had become more irritable more than usual. Kagome had learned to stay out of his way and made sure Tai didn't make too much noise whenever he was home, which wasn't often because he preferred the privacy and silence of his office. He winced. And that was the beginning of his affair with Kikyou. She was easy company when he needed it and it was only once that he had slept with her. He was such an asshole.

He had left his wife and son simply because he felt there were far more important things that required his undivided attention. How had he missed Tai's second birthday without a thought and just a quick trip to the toy store, and not even bothering to give him his gift personally? It made him wonder what all three of them would've done together during Tai's last birthday. He frowned remembering that he didn't even spare his son time during that last year and a half. He felt like the worst father ever. But he was confident to make it up to Tai… and possibly Kagome. And for now… he was going to have a picnic with his family and make sure Tai has a good time.

_Guilt was finally catching up with him and that didn't sit well at all with him…_

The two continued to walk side by side with Tai still running around excitedly. Kagome sighed happily. For the first time in almost two years… they were actually going to spend time as a family. It was a perfect day for a picnic and she still couldn't get over the fact that her baby boy was now three! And both she and Inuyasha were here to celebrate it with him. And of course, try as she might, that feeling at the pit of her stomach was back. Not butterflies. Definitely not. But that nostalgic feeling again… She wished that just for today that things didn't end so tragically between her and Inuyasha because right now it felt as if the time they're spending together doesn't fit in with how much their worlds have changed. It was like everything just picked up from where they left off…

She looked towards Inuyasha and wondered if he ever thought or noticed this. He looked like he had brain freeze at the moment not to mention he had lost the ability to blink. He only had this expression on when something was on his mind. She slowly reached a hand up to his shoulders and gently shook him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sounding a bit concerned.

Inuyasha lost the glazed look that had overcome his eyes and blinked them away. He noticed that he and Kagome had stopped walking and she was now facing him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He looked down at the worried expression on her face and couldn't help but feel more guilt engulfing him. He hated being alone with his thoughts…

"Keh! I'm fine…" he said sounding a bit harsh than he intended.

Kagome snorted and removed her hand from his shoulder to start walking again. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. He jogged after her wincing slightly when the edges of the picnic basket would hit or scrape against his legs. Kagome looked at him once he reached her side again and had adjusted to her pace. She looked away to and kept her gaze on Tai who was now under a large tree waving at them to hurry.

Kagome laughed and waved back to Tai reassuring him that they were coming. She hadn't noticed that she was walking very close beside Inuyasha until she felt her hand brush his. She blushed and pretended she hadn't felt anything. What was wrong with her! Why was she blushing again? This was Inuyasha. She had known him since high school, was married to him, and has a son with him! Why was she acting as if she was experiencing everything for the first time again by simply being with him? Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her hand being enclosed in his larger one. She blushed furiously and dared a peek at Inuyasha. He wore the same expression as her and was looking at her from the corner of his eye as well. Kagome gasped and quickly looked away. She heard Inuyasha 'keh' as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Inuyasha?" her voice finally returned after a couple seconds from shock and snatched her hand back as gently as she could.

"Keh… I told you we shouldn't have gone so early," he answered gruffly with his nose slightly wrinkled. He noticed confusion crossing Kagome's features at his comment. "Too much people taking their dogs out for a walk at this time. It stinks…"

"Well aren't you slightly related to them anyway? You're just lucky you're trained to use the potty. I mean you are half dog," she teased hoping to lighten the mood.

"Half dog demon, Kagome," he corrected.

She giggled at his reaction as they finally reached the shade of the tree Tai had chosen for their spot.

Ten minutes later Kagome had started to lay the food on the picnic blanket. Inuyasha was teaching Tai how to fly a kite that he had bought especially for today. She stopped for a moment and took in the scene before her. A gorgeous day in the park to spend her son's birthday and with a special picnic he had requested. His father was teaching him how to fly a kite a couple of meters away from the spot where she sat. When she had gotten married, this was everything she had hoped for. And for a while she had it…

"Mommy look! I'm flying it all by myself!" yelled Tai.

Kagome could only smile and wave happily to him. She had to admit… Inuyasha sure was making up for lost time. Her mind wandered back to how he had held her hand briefly on the way he used to before. She was still confused about how to feel about Inuyasha. She wondered what could have possessed him to do such a thing. At first she thought that she could only put up with him for Tai's sake because of their agreement to not argue in front of him. Tolerating Inuyasha was not a problem when Tai was around. She still hated him for betraying her and leaving them for work and leaving her for another woman. Maybe hate was too strong a word?

Kagome soon found herself walking towards Inuyasha and Tai who were laughing and pointing at the kite.

"Do you wanna try mommy?" asked Tai offering her rolled up string (I don't know what it's called okay!) attached to the kite.

"I think I'll pass…" said Kagome.

"Come on Kagome. I'll teach you how," said Inuyasha carefully taking control of the kite and stepping closer to her.

"Really Inuyasha. It's okay. I'd rather watch you two fly the kite," she said hesitantly.

Inuyasha ignored her and stepped behind her and put his arms effectively trapping her. The hair on her neck slightly bristled from his warm breath but kept her eyes down on the long string attached on the kite.

"Okay now I'm gonna pass it to you carefully and make sure to hold on tight," said Inuyasha.

She nodded and did as she was told. She felt the slight pull of the kite and noticed it was slowly descending. Inuyasha manoeuvred his hands to rest on top of hers to steady the kite. Kagome blushed at the close contact with Inuyasha and only served as a reminder when he used to hug her from behind. She sighed. How was she supposed to feel about this whole thing? What was he doing with her? One minute he's having an affair and the next it's as if he's still… No, she didn't want to go there. Ever again. Instead of thinking furthermore of the subject, she focused her attention to the kite. She was quite impressed when she noticed the kite was even higher than it was before.

"Inuyasha look! It's even higher than before!" she said turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah it is," he replied smiling back at her.

For a moment the kite hovering above them was forgotten as they were both locked in an intense gaze. Everything just felt right, like the way they were supposed to be. It had been a very long time since they spent time neither with each other nor as a family of three. They were a family again. And it was as if the two of them still loved each other…

"Mommy?" Tai tugged gently on the hem of Kagome's shirt.

Kagome blinked away the dreamy look in her eyes as she stepped away from Inuyasha's embrace. He still had a bewildered look on his face probably similar to the one she was sporting at the very moment. She handed him back the roll of string and met Tai's expectant gaze.

"Mommy I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

Kagome laughed at his adorable expression and reminded her of Inuyasha's expression towards ramen. And knowing Inuyasha, he was probably hungry as well. "You really are a growing boy aren't you?"

"You two go ahead while I bring down the kite," said Inuyasha. "Just don't eat all the food."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and picked up Tai. "Come on Tai. Lets start with dessert before daddy finishes bringing the kite down."

"Hey!"

Three minutes later all three of them sat on the picnic blanket with a variety of food spread in front of them. As usual, Inuyasha and Tai were digging in, while Kagome ate and chewed her food slowly.

"Since when did you two not have your shoes on?" she asked noticing that both Inuyasha and Tai were bare footed.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak only to splatter food everywhere. Kagome looked at him dryly and wiped a grain of rice of her chin. Inuyasha gave her an apologetic look before swallowing.

"Since you turned your back to lay the blanket," he said wiggling his toes.

"Inuyasha! That's very unsanitary. You've been walking around bare-footed and you bring your toes near the food! Oh for the…!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"What? You of all people should know how my toes hate confinements!" he yelled in defence.

"Whatever. Just get it away from the food. Same goes for you Tai," she warned.

Both Tai and Inuyasha crossed their legs tightly to hide their toes from Kagome's gaze. Kagome noticed Inuyasha wink at Tai and Tai grinning back at his father.

"Why do you two always have to gang up on me? Just because I'm the only girl…" she grumbled.

"Well I always wanted a girl. Oh well. Better luck next time for your sake," he said before belching rather loudly.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's gaze boring holes into him as he ate. Okay so he forgot to excuse himself and cover his mouth. Damn manners. He slowly raised his head to look at her and watched her stare at him. Why was she looking at him that way? "What?"

"D-did you just say… er… suggest that we have another one?" Kagome asked trying not to stutter.

Inuyasha froze. He suddenly remembered just what he had said to her. He had only meant it in a teasing manner. And for some non-apparent reason, he hadn't realized that it sounded more of an insinuation than a joke. At the moment that sentence slipped out of his mouth, he felt that he wasn't stepping over any boundaries. Maybe it was because of all three of them. Just the fact that they were all bonding as a family had caused him to block out the fact that there was no longer a marriage. "No! Of course not!"

"Am I really going to have a brother or a sister?" asked Tai. He had been keenly listening on his parents at the mention of 'another one.'

Both Inuyasha and Kagome gulped. What mess have they had gotten themselves into. He looked expectantly, waiting for a response. He looked towards Inuyasha for an answer, but all Inuyasha could do was stay tongue-tied. Tai turned his head to Kagome whose jaw seemed to have slightly dropped open. Inuyasha quickly felt relief flooding him as Tai turned his attention over to Kagome. All too soon, Tai turned his head once again to Inuyasha, and he still felt at a loss for words.

"Tai! Why don't I get your cake out so we could sing happy birthday and blow out your candles?" said Kagome coming to Inuyasha's rescue. She saw Inuaysha heavily sighing in relief while Tai excitedly jumped up and down. At least it worked. Kagome dug into the huge picnic basket and slowly pulled out a white box.

Inuyasha had helped clear the center of the blanket to make room for the cake. Good thing Kagome remembered about the cake. It was a good distraction. Any three-year old would fall mercilessly to the sight of cake.

Pretty soon Kagome had lifted the lid to reveal a beautifully decorated chocolate cake with three candles, which Inuyasha was now lighting with a match, while Kagome had whipped out her camera. Tai was squashed in between his parents grinning at his cake. Kagome and Inuyasha had sung 'Happy Birthday' and Tai had puffed his cheeks to blow the three small candles after making a three minute wish. Kagome had hugged and kissed him half to death before Inuyasha had his turn to hug Tai and then ruffle his hair. More pictures were taken before Tai got terribly impatient for his piece of chocolate cake.

Half an hour later, and six pieces of chocolate cake were eaten, Tai and Inuyasha were running around Kagome chasing each other. Tai had his serving of three, Inuyasha two, and Kagome one slice of cake. She sat on the blanket watching Inuyasha and Tai run around. Inuyasha could be such a kid sometimes… But she had to admit it was amusing seeing him running around bare-footed with Tai as if he were his age.

"Inuyasha! Slow down a bit would you? You two just ate!" yelled Kagome.

"Relax!" he laughed lifting Tai to sit up on his shoulders. He began to spin rapidly, but not in full speed for Tai's safety. He heard Kagome's yells of protest but ignored them as he laughed along with Tai, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Inuyasha! You'll make him sick! He just finished eating three slices of cake! Three slices!" she said walking up to them and picking Tai off his shoulders.

"Awww… mommy…" protested Tai.

"Don't worry kid. Mommy just wants a turn don't you?" he smirked at Kagome.

"No," she answered plainly. She was about to argue with him when she noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes. Oh no… she knew that look. It was the same look from this morning… Before Inuyasha could grab her, she had started running for her life. Of course he had no objections for a little game of cat and mouse. It was funny watching her run and screaming her lungs out at him all at the same time. All too soon, Kagome felt his arm wrap around her waist and let out a shriek.

"Stop struggling or I might drop you," warned Inuyasha. He quickly hoisted her up on his shoulders as he would a sack of potatoes and started spinning. Tai had caught up to them laughing with his parents. Inuyasha winked at him and he decided to step it up a notch. By then, Kagome was begging for mercy to be let down, claiming that she was feeling sick. Inuyasha decided that he would continue his torture until… SPLAT. Tai's 'eeewws' could be heard in the background as he pulled Kagome off his shoulders to examine the damage.

Kagome was seen falling back on her behind beside and laughing her ass off. Inuyasha lifted up his right foot to see what he had stepped on. Gross and utterly disgusting.

"Eeeww… daddy stepped on poopy…" said Tai with one hand pointing at Inuyasha's foot and the other covering his nose.

"YUCK!" screamed Inuyasha hopping on one foot. "If I find out who left this… It's still warm!"

"Could you please put your foot down? It's attracting flies… not to mention unwanted attention," murmured Kagome noticing that people were staring.

"What are you looking at!" yelled Inuyasha at the onlookers.

Kagome let out another fit of giggles. Inuyasha just happened to remind her of a crazy hobo. With his her tussled, his bare-feet covered in dirt and one in manure. It was just too hilarious. She couldn't help but whip out the camera yet again and snapped a couple of pictures, all which had Inuyasha coming at the camera looking ready to kill.

"Will you quit laughing! It's not funny! How am I supposed to get this off!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know. Wipe it on some grass?" that got Kagome laughing again. Without warning, Tai had regurgitated on Kagome's shoulder.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh and point. Kagome had a shocked expression on her face while Tai looked innocently at his mother's soiled shoulder. Kagome obviously hadn't expected that. Maybe he shouldn't have spun Tai around after having a large meal? But the look on Kagome's face was priceless.

"Give me that," he grinned and yanked the camera away from her.

"Stop that!" threatened Kagome. Random flashes either directly in front of her or was currently blinding her, to the side of her face to her shoulder.

"It's only fair!" he laughed.

"I told you that you shouldn't have twirled him around like that! You've made him sick!" she cried yanking her camera out of Inuyasha's hands.

"Whatever," he said with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. "Good job buddy!" Inuyasha was laughing and ruffling Tai's hair at the same time. "Give me five!"

Tai made a gagging sound as his head began to bow low and emptied the remaining contents of his stomach on Inuyasha's clean foot. Kagome and Inuyasha both watched in shock as Tai finished, what Inuyasha hoped to be the last of his lunch. Tai cautiously stepped away from Inuyasha who was giving him an incredulous look.

"Inuyasha! What have you done to my son!" cried Kagome instantly slapping a hand on Tai's forehead. "Are you sick? Does your tummy hurt? Nice shot by the way…"

"HEY! Both my feet are dirty!"

"Come on sweetie… Mommy will get you some crackers and juice to make you feel better," she cooed. Kagome pushed herself up off the ground to her feet and took Tai's hand. "Come on stinky."

"KEH!"

It took Inuyasha a while to get to the picnic area since he tried his best to avoid getting more of the stuff covering both feet, to get stuck in between his toes. Kagome had demanded that he sat on the grass to avoid getting his 'gunk' on the picnic blanket. And of course he wasn't too happy about that. But at least he found out why Kagome had packed such a huge picnic basket. She had packed a change of clothing for everyone and some wet wipes. Those came in handy when it came to cleaning his feet.

An hour and a half later (the hour was used by Inuaysha cleaning his feet), Inuyasha drove up Kagome's driveway. He was still too busy grumbling about his feet. Tai had given him the explanation that the smell of the manure only added to his dizzy feeling from being spun around like crazy. Kagome had tsked at him and left him with an 'I told you so' look. At least they were home and he could finally take a bath. All three of them filed in the house and unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha had won the race for the bathroom.

Tai had settled himself on the couch to watch tv and Kagome was preparing a pot of ramen. She didn't feel like cooking anything and since all of them were starving already. Inuyasha of course, would be more than grateful for her choice of meal.

Half an hour after arriving home, Kagome had set up the table while the ramen cooled on the stove. Inuyasha had come down the stairs whistling happily at the smell of his favorite dish and waltzed into the kitchen with a smug look. Kagome gave him a warning glare and began to fill Tai's bowl. Kagome took her time filling up Inuaysha's bowl as torture for locking her out of her own bathroom…

Dinner was filled with laughter about the day's activities. Well… mostly about Inuyasha's feet being soaked with vomit and dog manure that is. They had all helped themselves to a fair amount of ramen but Inuyasha always had the most. When Inuyasha had finished every last drop of ramen, Kagome had shooed them out of the kitchen so she could start washing the dishes without Inuyasha griping about how he wasn't the only one who had been vomited on.

Once the dishes were done, Kagome had taken a quick bath and found Inuaysha and Tai watching tv. Tai was lying on his stomach on the floor while Inuyasha's body was lazily thrown over the couch. She had to do a serious amount of poking just to get him to move so that there would be room for her. She rolled her eyes. Men. They were currently watching a Disney movie, when Tai had decided to crawl and settle himself on Kagome's lap.

The movie ended two hours later. Inuyasha had dozed off during the movie and woke up to find that Kagome and Tai had fallen asleep snuggled on the couch. He sighed and got up to turn off the tv. He looked back at Tai and Kagome who were sleeping so soundly. He hated to wake up either of them whenever they were sleeping so peacefully. Inuyasha grinned dumbly and sank down to his knees to get a closer look at his family. He walked quietly to their unpacked picnic basket and pulled out the camera. There was a few frames left before the end of the film and decided that now was as good a time as ever for pictures. He sat as gently as he could beside the mother and son and held the camera out at arm's length, closed his eyes to make it seem he was sleeping right along with them, and took a couple of shots.

Today was great. No… it was better than great. He hadn't spent time like that with Tai and Kagome ever since he had began to immerse himself with work. Inuyasha reached out a clawed finger to move a lock of Tai's hair away from his face. It was like looking at a younger version of himself … He watched as Tai snuggled closer to Kagome and tightened his grip on her shirt. Kagome only responded by tightening her arms around Tai and nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek. Inuyasha reached a hand up to caress her cheek, careful not to wake her. He couldn't have asked for a better day. Kagome had taken the day off to spend it with him and Tai… How come he never did that for her or Tai?

He sighed heavily. Once again he was left with his thoughts… He hated not having anything to occupy himself with. Usually it was Tai who would break him out of his thoughts but he was sleeping now. Inuyasha decided that he wouldn't wake either of them and that he'd just have to be careful. He very gently removed Kagome's arms around Tai and slowly lifted Tai off Kagome. Inuyasha tried to hold in a laugh as Tai gave a loud snort while he climbed the stairs. He eventually made it into Tai's room without waking him and began to change him into his pajamas. After that, he laid him under the covers with Teddy and plugged in the nightlight. Tai must've been really tired if he hadn't woken up the slightest bit while he changed him.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance buddy… Goodnight…" he whispered before he kissed him tenderly on the forehead. He really loved the kid to death.

Inuyasha made his way quietly down to the living room to get Kagome. He had to do this carefully. He made sure to turn out the lights first so he wouldn't have to do it while he was carrying her or come back from upstairs. Inuyasha remembered how touchy she was when it came to personal space before they started dating. And sometimes it got to the point where every limb he had on his body was severely bruised. Inuyasha took a deep breath before he took Kagome into his arms. He lifted her off the couch and slowly made his way to up the stairs once again.

The last time he had carried Kagome like this was on their wedding night. When he had ceremoniously carried her across the threshold of their new house… He looked down at her face only to see her cuddle closer to his chest. Confusion and emotion's he hadn't felt in a long time bombarded him all at once. He remembered too clearly what this feeling was... But why now? Why after everything was all over?

Sometimes he felt like running to her and giving her a hug or a kiss the way a husband would a wife. But then he had cheated on her. He was willing to have an affair with Kikyou and sneaked behind her back to get away… Didn't that mean that he didn't have any feelings for her when he did it without hesitation?

Without realizing it, he was standing beside Kagome's bed in her room. He gave her one last look before settling her under her covers. Inuyasha gently sat down on her bed cautiously, careful not to disturb her. He remembered moments like these… mostly from the first year of their marriage. When he had sometimes come home late and he would find her asleep on the bed… Inuyasha ran a hand through her hair… just like he used to. How could he hurt her? She was always the one who encouraged him to keep going after his dreams, whether it was earning a place in his father's company or to gain his employees' respect. How could he do that to her? He growled. He really hated himself right now…

Inuyasha gave out a very sleepy yawn as his hand came to rest on one of her soft pillows. Why did she get better pillows? The pillows in his room were like rocks compared to the ones on her bed… He wondered if it would be okay to maybe rest his head on it for a little while, which he did. Inuyasha let out a lazy sigh. Maybe he'll just take a quick nap…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome hugged her covers tightly against her body. She felt so comfortable and warm in her bed that she almost cried out in joy because it was Saturday. Shit. She inwardly groaned as she remembered that she had taken the day off for Tai's birthday and she had to come into work today. She almost whined out loud at the thought of leaving her warm bed and going to work. What time was it anyway? Kagome pushed herself up on her elbows to look over at her alarm clock but was utterly surprised as she felt herself being pulled back down.

"What the…?"

Nuzzle.

"Eeep!" something was nuzzling her shoulder! It felt oddly familiar…

Another nuzzle.

This time Kagome tried her hardest to keep very still. She realized that there was an arm wrapped securely around her waist and something was resting on her shoulder. She thought nothing of it when she felt her bed shift while she slept. She suspected that it was Tai having a nightmare or something. But the arm proved that it was obviously not Tai. Inuyasha? Could it be him? Why would he be lying beside her and on her bed nonetheless?

"Inuyasha?"

She was replied with another nuzzle on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again.

"Damn it… go back to sleep Kagome. It's too early…" he mumbled nuzzling her neck this time.

This made Kagome quickly turn around and face him. Too quickly… She hadn't realized how close he really was.

"Go back to sleep…" he yawned.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked slightly confused until his eyes widened at his last coherent thought the night before. He remembered how the bed was just so inviting and he lay down for a moment… well more like for the night judging by the bewildered look on Kagome's face. He began to scratch his head sheepishly as he wracked his brain for a good enough explanation. "Well you see…" He was cut off by Kagome's sudden gasp as he saw her looking past him.

"I'm going to be late!" she shrieked and bounded out of bed.

"What are you worrying about? It's Saturday remember?" he asked watching her dig through her closet and drawers.

"I'm supposed to come into work today since I had my day-off yesterday," she replied hurriedly.

"Hmph," said Inuyasha resting on the headboard of the bed and crossing his arms.

Without another word Kagome rushed out of the room with an armful of clothes and went straight for the bathroom. She had no time to waste. She needed to get to the office in less than an hour. Once inside the bathroom she laid the pile of clothing careful not to wrinkle any of them, on the counter before stripping out of her clothes. She was still slightly puzzled as to why Inuyasha was in bed with her. Was he there the whole night? Their whole predicament was just getting stranger and stranger.

Kagome stepped inside the shower and adjusted the knobs to her liking. She didn't have time for her mind to keep wandering back to Inuyasha. She was wasting time and she could always question him later. And to top all that off, she had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that she was forgetting something… She gasped. Could she have forgotten to call in for the drapes? Order the blinds? Paint? She shook her head. She remembered calling in herself for those orders. So what was she forgetting?

Once she finished her quick shower, she blow dried her hair and brushed her teeth at the same time. She was really amazed that she could do that. But she had to hurry fast. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and hair dried with a half-hour left. She dumped her clothes in the hamper and ran into her room. Darn it. She still had to fix her hair, which wasn't cooperating with her, and do her makeup.

Kagome almost crashed into her vanity mirror and managed to knock down a couple things off if it. She growled and decided that she would pick after herself later. Her brush… oh kami where was her brush! There! She grabbed it and began to quickly run it through her hair. She frowned at her reflection seeing as to how her hair was still not willing to cooperate with her. Situations like these called for a bun. When that was done, she made a grab for some eyeliner and mascara.

A chuckle sounded behind her.

What was that? She looked up and saw Inuyasha's reflection. He was still on her bed the way she had left him and now he was smirking at her! He thinks this is funny! "Inuyasha! What are you still doing here?" she screamed while she lined her right eye.

She watched him shrug as he continued to stare at her. She really had no time for his childishness. She moved onto her left eye, but then noticed that he was still, unfortunately smirking at her! "What are you smirking at!"

"You."

"You know… you still haven't told me what you're doing in my bed," she said while applying some mascara.

"Keh! I brought your ass all the way up here and that's the thanks I get!" he pouted.

"Well thank you but you could've made your way back to your room," she said as she continued applying her makeup.

"Keh! Well I fell asleep okay! You weren't the only one exhausted from yesterday. Not to mention you weren't the one that had to make two trips upstairs to carry two very sleepy people to their beds." Not that he was complaining that is. He couldn't admit to her that he hadn't minded at all carrying her back to bed. He just didn't want her to show him up is all.

"Still doesn't explain why you spent the whole night in my room…"

"I'm no pervert!"

"Oh I can say otherwise if I remember correctly," she said dryly.

Inuyasha blushed. She has never mentioned anything about their relationship in their marriage. This was certainly the first time she's referred to their past after the divorce.

"Okay I'll be back by dinner," she said walking beside the bed to gather some papers on her nightstand. "Make sure Tai doesn't eat too much sweets, for your sake and his, and for heaven's sake, remember to turn off the faucet!"

"Keh!"

"And please… behave?"

"Shouldn't you be telling Tai that?" he asked getting on his knees and crawled towards the edge of the bed.

"No. No eating up my supply of ramen and don't be so rude to the neighbors," she said resting one hand on her hip.

"Keh. Just be in time for dinner or else you're going to find either me or Tai eating the other," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome stood rigid as her arm dropped beside her. Did he just kiss her on the cheek? He hadn't done that… since… since… well since they were happily married. Why did he do that? Kagome unconsciously brought a hand up to the cheek that he had kissed.

"Better get going before you're late," he smirked.

Kagome's mouth still hung slightly open as she nodded her head in agreement. She was feeling light-headed all from a stupid kiss. Darn him. He was still smirking at her expression… She blushed. She must look like an idiot with her mouth hanging open. What was up with him this morning anyway? Why was he acting so affectionate? Without realizing it, she was reaching for the knob on the front door. Too much thinking for a Saturday morning on her part…

"Mommy!" squealed Tai who was currently latched on her legs.

She laughed and picked him up to kiss him. "What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"I wanted to give you this!" he said holding up a large paper bag.

"What's in it?" she asked daring a peek into the brown bag.

"No you can't look yet!" he said pulling the bag away from her.

"Okay I won't look yet," she smiled. "Kiss mommy goodbye."

Tai kissed her on the cheek and gave her big hug. "You have to open it when you get to work okay mommy? Me and teddy worked hard on it so no peeking!"

"Okay, okay! I won't peek until I get to work. Now look after your daddy while I'm gone okay? I'll be home for dinner," she said giving him one last kiss before heading out the front door.

"Mommy is going to be so happy wouldn't she, Teddy?" he sighed happily as he picked the bear up from the floor. "Yes… I made sure to tell her you helped…"

"Morning squirt," yawned Inuyasha descending down the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" screamed Tai running to him.

"Whoa!" Tai had nearly knocked him down in mid-step. "Why are you so hyper? Did you eat anymore chocolates again?"

"Daddy guess what!"

"What?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Before Tai could open his mouth to speak, the ringing of the phone beat him to it. Inuyasha scrunched his nose. Who would be calling this early on a Saturday morning? He decided he would let the answering machine pick it up, while he carried Tai to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hi! You have reached Kagome Higurashi's… Tai! Don't touch that!" Inuyasha smirked while he rummaged through the cabinets. "Mommy I wanna press the button!"

"I helped," said Tai proudly.

"Leave your message after the beep," sighed Kagome's voice.

"Cute… Morning Kagome! Happy birthday! I know you don't want to be reminded that you have one more year to go before you reach thirty but I just couldn't help it! Anyway you should drop by this weekend or something. We haven't done anything in so long so just give me a call as soon as you get this!"

Inuyasha didn't have to look at the caller display to know it was Sango. Sango now thought of him lower than a low life. She even forbid Miroku from seeing him. He growled. Sango had threatened Miroku of 'not getting any' if she caught them together. And … It was her birthday! How had he forgotten? He'd only celebrated it with her for the last… eleven years. Obviously not including the year before…

"How could I forget!" he screamed. Wait a minute… it's not like she said anything about it before she left for work.

"Daddy!' cried Tai tugging at his pant to get his attention.

"What?"

"I said me and Teddy made mommy something for her birthday!" he cried happily.

"You knew?" Great. Even a three-year old had thought of it ahead of him. Of course Tai and Kagome's birthdays were right after each other. He felt like such a dick. Here she was giving him a roof over his head and the least he could do was show his appreciation. Okay so he was more grateful than he cared to admit.

"Because I remember that grandma and uncle Souta stayed with me and mommy for my birthday last year because they said it was mommy's turn to have a party the next day," he said in one breath.

Inuyasha muffled a growl. Wasn't it bad enough that he missed her birthday last year?

"Me and Teddy made mommy something for her birthday and… Daddy? Are you listening?"

Why couldn't she just come out and say it like normal people! He usually always had something planned for her birthday… But now he'd completely forgotten that hers was right after Tai's! He smacked himself on the forehead. He needed to come up with something fast.

**~*~**

"Ms. Higurashi you're finally here!" greeted the new receptionist. Kagome just kept walking, unknown that the girl was addressing her. "Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome stopped abruptly remembering that she was 'Ms. Higurashi.' She'd been used to being called 'Mrs. Takahashi' for three years since she had just recently changed her last name to her maiden name. She apologized as two men carrying various arrangements of flowers passed her. "I'm sorry! I've just been out of it. Being Saturday and all…" she apologized to the new receptionist.

"Oh that's quite alright… I didn't get a very good start to my day as well… But anyway… There's a delivery for you, the deliverymen didn't say whom they were from but we showed them to your office. Hope you don't mind," she said sheepishly.

"Of course. Thank you," she courtly replied.

Was it the blinds? Or maybe the carpet samples? Oh how she wished they were the carpet samples… That would completely save her extra work with getting it from the company. Okay now she was getting curious. She never really did get over her childish behavior of curiosity. She quickened her pace to her office as she waved and greeted some of the employees she passed.

"Happy birthday Kagome!"

Kagome waved to the employee with a confused look on her face. Then her eyes widened in realization that it was her birthday! How could she forget her own birthday!

"Happy birthday Ms. Higurashi!" greeted another employee.

She gave them a smile and continued to curse herself for her own stupidity. How could she forget that her birthday was right after Tai's! She had forgotten due to the fact that she's had more work than she could ever imagine doing in the last four years not to mention that whole divorce thing with Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes saddened. Inuyasha always had something special planned for her birthday. Even before when they were married he'd take her out to dinner and have some kind of surprise for her by the end of the evening. Then when they had Tai, all three of them would celebrate hers and Tai's birthday for two days straight. But of course everything was different now.

Kagome reached the open doorway of her office and was completely breathless by what was covering every possible surface of furniture and some parts of the floor. Flowers… By the dozen… Flowers galore! In every colour, size, shape… But who…? She walked into the room speechless. A card. There must be a card somewhere… Kagome began to search every flower arrangement for a card but seemed to have no luck. Finally she came to a large arrangement of white lilies on her desk. And sure enough… that was the one with the card.

"Could it be from Inuyasha? Maybe he did remember?" she said to herself. But if he did, why hadn't he mentioned anything this morning? Maybe he really was trying to surprise her. Only one way to find out. Kagome carefully tore open the envelope and slipped the card out.

**~*~**

"What do you say we go and visit mommy for lunch?" asked Inuyasha. It was the best idea he's had all morning. He didn't like any of his other ideas for Kagome's birthday and this seemed like something that she'd like, especially since she wasn't home to celebrate today with them.

"Okay," chirped Tai.

"Okay then go and take a bath. You can do that by yourself can't you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Mommy says I can't until I'm this big," he said holding an arm above his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Tai and carried him up the stairs.

**~*~**

"Kouga?"

"Hi. Do you like them?" Kouga asked from the other end of the line.

"They're beautiful! But how did you know?" Kagome asked fingering a lily petal.

"I have my sources…" he said slyly.

"I'm sure you do…" she said dryly. "Thank you. I forgot it was my birthday until some of the employees here at work started greeting me."

"You've been working too hard."

"Among other things… I've just been busy with work and home…" sighed Kagome.

"Have lunch with me."

"What?" she was certainly caught off guard.

"I said have lunch with me today," he chuckled warmly.

"Well I don't know… What if something comes up? I might have to meet with a client during lunch today," she said making an excuse. She liked Kouga. Well she didn't like him that way but he was a nice enough guy to say the least. But she wasn't sure if she's ready for a relationship, not to mention start seeing someone again. It was all too soon for her. And there was Tai's reaction to her dating. Good thing he was too young to understand things like that…

"I'll talk to your boss…" offered Kouga.

"Really Kouga, you don't have to…" she pleaded.

"I refuse to take no for an answer. I'll make sure you won't have any appointments during lunch. I'll be by to pick you up later," he said before she could get a word in.

"Why does he always have to be that way? Can't he take a hint?" she whined. Her eyes drifted to the flowers in her office and smiled softly. Well maybe just this once she'd give into him. Today was going to be a long day…

Deciding to get started on some paper works, she reached for a pile on her desk and remembered about the paper bag Tai had given her before she left home. She smiled remembering how big his grin was when he had handed the paper bag to her. Kagome opened it and reached inside to pull out what looked like a sculpture made of play dough. She looked and turned it to any angle possible, but she just couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. But either way… Tai had remembered it was her birthday. She smiled as she set down the play dough sculpture on her desk.

**~*~**

"Daddy! Can you comb my hair for me!" whined Tai who was close to tears. Both had been struggling with combing their long silver tresses after their bath. Apparently either had luck with successfully riding themselves of the tangles and knots. And of course… both were starting to lose patience and Tai was close to tears out of frustration.

Inuaysha shifted so he was behind Tai to get better access to his hair. How did Kagome do this all the time and still manage to enjoy untangling their thick, long strand of hair? How did she do it and still be gently at the same time? "Keh! Women."

"Ow!" whined Tai as Inuyasha tried his best to run the brush down Tai's hair.

"Quit complaining. My hair is as much tangled as your," he said frustrated with the fact that combing their hair was taking longer than usual.

"Mommy could do it better than you," huffed Tai.

"Keh! Well if your mother was here she'd be combing my hair too."

"Do we have to comb our hair?" said Tai crossing his arms.

"You know what your mother's rule is. If you can't maintain your hair then she'll take you to get a hair cut," Inuyasha answered while trying to bring the brush down.

Fifteen minutes later and after much grunting and agonizing brushing, Inuyasha had managed to brush out all of Tai's tangles… and a few or more strands off his silver head. It was the best he could do and he was so glad that he was done because he was getting tired of hearing Tai mewling over pulling too hard. But now he was worried over the fact that Tai might need to start wearing a toupee.

"Daddy… my head hurts…" whined Tai rubbing the top of his head.

"Don't do that! You'll mess up your hair!" cried Inuyasha. He brought Tai's claws off of his head and gently flattened the strands he messed up. "Now go get those overalls that your mommy loves to see you in," he said giving Tai a pat on the butt, which sent him scampering off the bed. Now… for his hair…

Half an hour later, Inuyasha rubbed his head and wondered just how much hair he had lost. He had finally finished combing his own hair while telling Tai not to run around and mess up his hair again. He knew he sounded like one of those stuck up moms but he couldn't help it! It was hard work trying to comb their hair. How had he done it without Kagome's help? Simple. He'd go to get a 1cm trim at a barbershop that's how. They'd of course comb his hair for him and the amount cut off would grow back the next day.

"Daddy! Can I get dressed now? I'm getting cold," cried Tai who was still only dressed in a towel.

"Alright! I really need to teach you how to get dressed on your own…" grumbled Inuyasha reaching for Tai's white shirt on the bed. Tai smiled at him and lifted his arms above his head so Inuyasha could slide the shirt down. "At least you know how to help. Now put on some underwear and I'll help you with your overalls and socks. I have to get dressed too you know."

**~*~**

Kagome dragged herself to the lobby to wait for Kouga. She didn't really feel like going out to lunch, especially with him. But it was too late to cancel, not to mention it might make a bad impression on the company. Kouga was after all one of the company's best investors and he did give here her first major project. She sighed. There was no going around this.

"Kagome!"

Speak of the devil. Kagome put on her best smile and waved at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"You bet…" she said putting on a fake smile as best she could muster.

**~*~**

"Come on Tai. Don't squeeze it like that. You have to be gentle so it'll look nice when we give it to mommy," said Inuyasha grabbing Tai's hand.

The two had arrived in front of Kagome's work and wanted to surprise her. They had walked to the florist to pick up a nice bouquet of roses, which Tai was holding. Inuyasha glanced down at his watch and noticed that they were a bit late for Kagome's lunch break but it was okay.

"Daddy… My pants itch…" growled Tai.

"Be a good boy for your mommy Tai. Imagine how happy she'll be when she sees you wearing your cute little overalls," he teased. He had made a few phone calls to get Kagome's work address.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha snickered. Some kid his son was. Talk about an apple not falling too far from the tree. He looked down at Tai who was scratching his leg as he held the rose in his other hand. Inuyasha grinned down at his son and swiftly hoisted him to sit up on his shoulders.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"You should've seen the present I gave mommy," Tai smirked.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha cocking up an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly towards his son.

"I made her a sculp- sculp… something made out of my play dough!" he said not finding the right word.

"You mean sculpture?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah!"

"Where'd you learn that word?" he asked curiously. For a three-year-old Tai was speaking in full sentences and never stuttered.

"From mommy. Me and mommy read a lot of story books together," he smiled.

"So what were you saying about your sculpture?"

"Oh yeah. I made me, you, and mommy. Do you think she liked it?" he asked pulling on his dad's ears.

"I'm sure she'd like anything you give her," smiled Inuyasha.

The doors slid open for them as they walked through to the lobby. Inuyasha, still carrying Tai on his shoulder made sure to tell him to duck around doorways because he didn't want to pay for any damages done on the building. There, Inuyasha spotted the receptionist and walked towards the front desk.

"Look cute so they'll let us in," whispered Inuyasha.

"Keh! I am cute," said Tai pouting.

"Hello there. What a cute little boy!" said the young receptionist smiling brightly at Tai. "How may I help you sir?"

"We're here to see Kagome Takahashi," answered Inuyasha.

"Kagome Takahashi? I'm sorry sir we don't have anyone with the last name Takahashi. Did you mean Kagome Higurashi?" said the young girl looking confused.

"Oh yeah I meant Kagome Higurashi," he said gruffly. He forgot that Kagome changed her name and to be honest, it was a bit strange calling her by her maiden name. The last time he had called her that was when they were reciting their vows on their wedding day.

"I'm sorry but you just missed her," she smiled.

"Missed her? Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh she went to go eat lunch with her husband," she shrugged. "He came and picked her up five minutes ago for lunch. I'm guessing he was taking her out for her birthday. I wish my boyfriend would do that…" she sighed dreamily.

Inuyasha was fuming. He was holding back his curses due to the fact that he will get kicked out by security, and be in huge trouble from Kagome for swearing in front of Tai again.

"Oh Mr. Takahashi! What a pleasant surprise!" cried a man who Inuyasha recognized, but didn't remember his name. The man noticed that Mr. Takahashi wasn't looking his normal colour. He was looking like a giant tomato. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I came to see Kagome," he gritted.

"Oi. Did you tell him that Ms. Higurashi was out?" asked the man giving the girl a slight nudge.

"I told him that she went out for lunch with her husband," answered the girl.

"Fool! THIS is her husband!" he hissed. And what was even worse was when the man tried to correct himself and had to explain the whole divorce. Right in front of him though as quietly as he could.

All the while Inuyasha was starting to get really fed up. Those idiots. Did he think that he couldn't hear them? He glanced up at Tai who was just sitting quietly and taking in the surroundings. He was getting really impatient not to mention a bit awkward with them talking about his personal life and all.

"But what about the other man?" whispered the girl.

"This man right here is her ex-husband and the little boy who looks like him is her son. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. The two arguing individuals turned to him and smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha continued to tap his foot impatiently, fearing that he would splatter blood on Tai's clean white shirt today. Neither was he allowed to swear because Tai had already learned a few things from him that Kagome knows about. "Well…? I don't have all day."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. Forgive me. She's just an intern. Ms. Higurashi has left the building and won't be returning until her lunch break is over I suppose. Her secretary is the only one who knows her schedule," said the man.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute staring at the two employees who were also staring at him with nervous glances. He was getting fed up with their incompetence. The man and the young girl were giving each other nervous glances as they both noticed Inuyasha's scowl.

"Can we see mommy now?" asked Tai in bored tone as he tugged on his father's ear.

"Your mommy isn't here right now… damn wench…" he growled under his breath.

"What an adorable little boy!" piped the man.

"Will you just take us to her office?" asked a very irritated Inuyasha.

"Oh yes, of course sir. Silly me…"

Inuyasha wanted to rip his hair out as he followed the man to the nearest elevator. Tai remained on his shoulders the entire way, ducking every once in a while whenever they were around doorways. Kagome's office was around once of the middle floors of the building, which only made the elevator ride more excruciating for Inuyasha. Tai could have cared less because he wanted to press the buttons. And of course, that only prolonged their elevator ride.

"It was nice seeing you again," waved the man pleasantly from inside the elevator.

"KEH!"

"Daddy I want to get down," said Tai excitedly.

Inuyasha lowered him off his shoulders and Tai went scampering through a door. "Tai!"

"Wait! You can't go in there!" cried another woman sitting at a desk beside the doorway.

Inuaysha realized that he was standing outside Kagome's office when he read the plaque on the door. What was with the female assistants around here anyway! But hell… who was he to complain. He noted that Kagome didn't have a male assistant… which is more than he could say for himself…

"Sir? Can I help you with something?" the woman asked.

"Oh… ugh… we're here to see Kagome Ta- Higurashi," he answered.

"Well she went out for lunch to meet with a client. But you're welcome to leave your name and a message and I'll give it to her as soon as she gets back," she smiled.

"I was hoping that we could just wait here until she gets back?" The secretary looked at him disapprovingly and began to shake her head no. "Erm… I'm her…" he was really struggling with whether to say he was her ex-husband, which he isn't willing to admit, and saying that he's her husband because it's technically not true.

"Daddy! Come look!" cried Tai from inside Kagome's office.

"That's our son Tai… we were hoping to catch her for lunch… but it seems-"

"Daddy!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Inuyasha gave the woman an apologetic shrug of his shoulders before walking off to Kagome's office. From the open doorway he could see a bright light coming. Obviously Kagome would have a huge window overlooking the city. She always liked having a full open view.

"Daddy hurry!"

"Keep your pants-"

"Look daddy!" Tai gasped as he ran around the room. "It's like the park! Except I'm allowed to touch the flowers!"

Inuyasha stood astounded at the sight that was before him. Kagome's office was covered in flowers. Everywhere he looked a flower, a stem, a petal, a leaf… they were everywhere! They looked fresh too, so she probably just got them today. Wow. Her employees must love her if all of them sent her flowers.

"Daddy look! See! She did like my statue!" grinned Tai who was standing on Kagome's leather chair.

"Tai! Get down from there," he said rushing to stand beside Tai. And sure enough there was Tai's play dough masterpiece sitting atop Kagome's neatly organized desk. He really couldn't tell what is was… His eyes drifted to a card on the right of it. He knew he shouldn't be snooping but he just had a feeling that he should read it.

"Daddy?"

Kouga? He was the one who sent her all these flowers? He thought that Kagome didn't like him. She mentioned a couple of times that he was just a nice man and good company, but nothing else. And how did that wolf know that it was her birthday today?

"Daddy?"

He felt like mutilating all the flowers and throwing them out the window. He couldn't quite explain why. Gosh he hated lovesick, romantic types. Okay so maybe he was one when he was younger, or at least tried to be. But a whole room full of bouquets? The stupid wolf practically turned a perfectly good room into a jungle. He scoffed as he flicked a random flower closest to him.

"DADDY!" Tai screamed loudly into his left ear.

"WHAT!"

"Where should I put this?" Tai asked holding up the bouquet of roses.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. Damn that Kouga… He was outdone. It just reminded him that he had forgotten her birthday after all the years he'd known her and it was the second consecutive year it has happened. She cooks him dinner, let him stay at her house… put up with him. And he couldn't even appreciate her of all days! Some husband he turned out to be. Then he had a thought… He wasn't going to let Kouga win…

"We'll give it to her later okay?"

"But they're dying," said Tai holding it up to Inuyasha's face.

"Don't worry. We can always get her another one and don't you want to help me with mommy's present for tonight?" he asked with a sinister grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome nodded and smiled at Kouga as he continued to tell her about his business ventures for the last half-hour. She just wanted this day to end! She was grateful that he sent her all those flowers and took her out to lunch. But it's not like she wanted to go out to lunch with him. The only reason being was that she wanted to show her gratitude.

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked once and then twice, to actually get the glazed look of boredom out of her eyes. Kouga was looking at her with deep concern and she had to give him a sheepish smile. At least he was more considerate than other people living in her household… "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. It was my son's birthday and we took him out to the park." Well at least half of it wasn't a lie. She was tired but she had gotten the best sleep she's had for the last few weeks.

Kouga just nodded his head and reassured her it was alright. He was always so worried about her and even when she gave him signs that she wasn't interested. "I'll get the bill. Don't be silly Kagome. It's your birthday," he said stopping her from picking up the slip of paper.

"Thanks Kouga. I really appreciate this. I know we haven't known each other that long or very well, but you're a great friend," she said trying to emphasize the word 'friend'. She noticed as Kouga fumbled with his wallet and fell on the floor by her feet.

"I'm sorry. You just distracted me that's all," he smirked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she reached down to grab his wallet. His wallet sure looked bulky. It felt kind of heavy too she realized when she finally grasped it. The moment she lifted it up, at least about one meter long, were pictures in protective cases stuck inside his wallet.

"Kagome!" he sounded alarmed but since she was still stooping down to the floor, she couldn't see his expression.

They were pictures… of a little girl. She gathered the pictures up and set them on the table. "Is she your daughter Kouga?"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

Kagome tried to recall if he ever mentioned having a child during their conversations, but she didn't think he ever brought it up. She knew he was divorced but she didn't know he had a daughter. "Why didn't you tell me you have a little girl?"

"Well… I… I thought- I don't know…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow… she sure takes after you…" she whispered. There were pictures of his daughter when she was just born, some when she was a few months old. She had Kouga's jet, black hair, his tanned skin, his pointed nose… But her eyes were different. They were green while Kouga's were blue.

"Her name is Chiyo. She lives with her mother in Kyoto but she's coming to visit me for a few months," he said finally speaking up. "Ayame never lets her out of her sight but Chiyo convinced her that she can handle herself. Not bad for a seven year old huh?"

The whole time Kagome was astonished with the change that suddenly took over Kouga. He was actually prideful of something other than himself. She could tell the he must be really fond of his daughter to carry practically a photo album in his wallet. He had more pictures of her than he had credit cards. "You must miss her huh?"

"Yeah. But I make sure I call her every night before she goes to sleep," he grinned. "She's really excited about coming to visit and the fact that she'll have another room."

"Ever the affectionate father huh?" she asked teasingly.

"You know it. My little girl is my pride and joy to put it bluntly," he said trying to smile.

"It must be hard to live so far away from her," Kagome said softly.

"Yeah it is. I hate coming home to an empty house you know? But it was my ex-wife's and my decision that it would be best if Chiyo lived with her mother. I don't get to see her often because of the distance and work, but I fly in to see her whenever I can," he explained as he took his wallet from Kagome.

"A child needs both parents. I don't know what I'd do if Inuyasha took Tai away or if we lived a great distance apart," she sighed.

But Kouga's expression hadn't changed. He continued to sit looking down at his lap while he fiddled with his napkin resting on his plate. She decided that she didn't like this Kouga very much. She preferred the cocky, over-bearing man sitting in front of her before she decided to open her big mouth. Kagome reached her hand across the table and placed it atop his. She felt her face heat up the moment she held his hand in hers. He slowly lifted up his head to look at her and gave her possibly the shyest smile that has ever crossed his handsome features. All she could do was smile back.

**~*~**

"DADDY!" screamed Tai.

Inuyasha quickly whipped out his handy dandy fire extinguisher and aimed for the flames inside the oven. Ever since they got home from visiting Kagome's office, he had decided that he would have dinner ready by the time she got home. His idea proved to be easier thought up than actually attempting it. He and Tai had gone to buy groceries and a cookbook for that matter. He decided that he would make her barbecued ribs, which was why he had the grill brought over to the backyard. Tai was of course eager to help and he was given the duty of watching the ribs and the grill. But currently, both were too busy trying to extinguish the fire in the oven because he decided he might as well bake her a cake too. Tai was just yelling at him to aim to the left or right. Damn kid sounded like his mother…

"You can stop now," he said dryly.

"Mommy won't be happy when she finds out…"tsked Tai.

"Who says that your mother, or anyone for that matter, has to know?" he asked cocking up a brow at his son. Their conversation was interrupted when Inuyasha had to aim the extinguisher into the oven again because of a little flame. "That's it. We're buying a cake." When Inuyasha looked over at Tai he already had his coat on. Inuyasha gave his son a dry look.

**~*~**

Kagome and Kouga walked out of the restaurant feeling slightly better and Kagome, surprisingly, liked the fact that her and Kouga had something in common. They walked to his car and he walked to her side to open the door for her. She smiled and thanked him for his kind gesture and got in the car. Now she really didn't know what to think of him. Sure he was arrogant but so was Inuyasha and she ended up having a relationship with the guy for twelve years. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to get into a relationship just yet. She growled to herself. Why should she have the conscience to think that when Inuyasha must have a line of women waiting for him to move back into his own house so he'd be able to go out again? Why was she always the only one out of the two of them who seemed to slightly care?

"Kagome? We're here," said Kouga gently shaking her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked herself out of her trance. She hadn't realized that they were already in front of her building nor was she aware of the scowl she wore on her face. "I'm fine Kouga. I'm sorry… just thinking about things," she smiled.

"You looked like you wanted to bite my head off for a second," he laughed.

She laughed along with him. She really did have a good time today. Maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge people… That had never been a problem before she met Inuyasha. So what happened?

"Hey, you're getting that look again," he said gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head. "Kouga… thank you for taking me out today."

Kouga straightened up in his seat and began to tighten his tie to look more professional. He was teasing her and she knew it. It was noticeable with that fine smirk he wore on his face.

"Stop that!" she laughed slapping him lightly on his arm.

"Okay, okay. It was no problem taking you out today. It was my pleasure. To be honest, I wasn't too sure whether or not you'd say yes. But I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation," he said running a hand through his bangs.

"It was a great surprise and I loved the flowers. Well… I better get in," she said turning to open the door.

"Yeah… oh wait!" he sighed.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for dinner. I know that you've probably had enough of me today but I would really like to see you again tonight," he asked hopefully.

Kagome paused for a moment. Well it's not like she had other plans for tonight. And Inuyasha would be home to take care of Tai. Come to think of it she really needed sometime to just sit with someone. And Kouga seemed like the person for this because she found that she liked talking to him. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about her divorce and coping with it but she found that with Kouga. "I'd love to," she smiled.

"Okay. I'll pick you up here after work then?"

"Sounds good to me," waved Kagome before running inside her building.

Kagome paused for a moment after she opened the door. She slowly turned to Kouga and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for today." And with that, she tried to keep her cool as she walked to the front doors. Kouga who wore a priceless look of shock on his face touched a hand gently to the cheek she had just kissed. He grinned to himself as he drove off.

**~*~**

"DAMN IT!" cried Inuyasha out of frustration. He and Tai were in the poultry section of the grocery store and they were out of chicken. It was bad enough that he had burned all the ribs Kagome had in the freezer, but how could a grocery store be out of chicken for heaven's sake!

"Daddy?" whined Tai tugging on his father's pants.

"What?" asked Inuyasha running his hand through his hair. He was even more dismayed to find that his claw were stuck in a tangle he must've missed while coming. Darn it. Just when he thought he at least succeeded in one thing…

"Can we go get gummy bears?" asked Tai.

"Sorry buddy, maybe tomorrow. We still have to buy your mommy her favorite cake, remember?" Inuyasha said pushing the grocery cart along. Inuyasha saw the disappointed look on his son's face and sighed. "Tell you what. If we have time we'll get your gummy bears okay? But if we don't, I'll take you and mommy out for ice cream okay?" he said hauling Tai up to sit on his shoulders. As always, it worked. Tai giggled and nodded in agreement to the deal.

So far things weren't going as planned. The one thing he's wanted to do for Kagome was not going right at all. At times like these he wished he could call his mother-in-law for some help, but even she had turned her back on him after the divorce. Yes, he admitted that it was something expected but she had always been a mother figure to him. Not only that, but Souta who once looked up at him as a hero now thought of him as scum. He missed them. It's just that he needed help and his 'family' was always there when it came to things like these.

Mrs. Higurashi, mom, would have loved to help out for this surprise. She loved planning surprises with him for Kagome. Souta would serve as a distraction for Kagome and grandpa well… he'd help Souta by trying to tell stories, which most of the time didn't work. He had come to recognize Kagome's family as his own. When they had filed for a divorce, he hadn't thought through what else would change except his marital status. How stupid was that?

Their whole family, or should he say Kagome's, had come to help her move out of the house that day. He had listened to Kagome's conversation with her mother and at the time he wouldn't admit it, but he was overcome with guilt.

"Inuyasha? Of all people? Darling I would have never expected it. He loved you with all his heart. I don't see how one girl could change that…" said her voice from the other end of the line.

"Well mama… I guess he got bored. Inuyasha never had been the type to settle down. I guess it was only a matter of time…" sighed Kagome.

"You know we're here for you right? The whole family. Oh honey… I'm sorry you've had to go through that. I really thought that Inuyasha was the man for you when he had asked my permission to marry you… If I knew…" she trailed off.

That was the point where he had stopped listening. He couldn't take it any longer. Hearing the disappointment and shame that laced his 'mother's' voice was different from what was left of his conscience at the time. He hadn't realized that he could lose the only family he's ever had…

He was right. The next day the Higurashis had come and all tried to avoid his gaze as they moved quickly around the house. He tried to speak to mama, as he called her, but was cut off by her hand silencing him. She told him that it was inexcusable and she expected better from him. That was when she made it clear that formalities were back on and he was no longer to call her mom, but Mrs. Higurashi. He found Souta carrying heavy boxes and offered to help but he grumbled something under his breath and marched off. He turned to see grandpa who completely ignored him. He didn't even bother to look at him as any type of acknowledgement.

"DADDY!" screamed Tai pulling on his ears.

Inuyasha blinked away his daydream and focused on his son. "OW! Yeah?"

"How about that one?" asked Tai holding pointing to a chocolate cake.

"Perfect. Let's go pay for these," he said dropping the cake into their shopping cart. Now he just had to find a main course for their dinner.

**~*~**

Kagome tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk as she held the phone against her left ear. She had been calling Inuyasha for the past ten minutes and no one would answer the phone. She thought the two might've been sleeping or something but she had a lot of work to finish up so she left a message on the answering machine.

Ever since she got back from lunch she couldn't stop smiling. Could it be that she was starting to have feelings for Kouga? Isn't it too soon to get into a relationship since the divorce not only two months ago? Kagome quickly frowned at her own conscience. Her conscience sure got in the way of everything. Inuyasha sure had no trouble ignoring his while they were married AND having a relationship with another woman so why should she? Still… it really nagged her to think that way just as a form of revenge. She was just so confused. Maybe she was starting to like Kouga more after their lunch but that didn't mean that she was ready for a relationship. It was just great to talk to another male aside from Miroku who seemed to have morals.

Her thoughts wandered back to this morning when she had found Inuyasha in bed with her. What was that all about? The only reason why she put up with him was for Tai's sake. She invited him to stay with them for Tai. Tai had missed enough time with her father as it is and having to spend only two weeks at a time wasn't helping things along for the young boy. He needed his father and it was great seeing progress between them. Just because she and Inuyasha couldn't work things out didn't mean that his relationship with Tai should be led to ruins. He was still after all, Tai's father. She just didn't know what's been going through his head lately. Why does he all of a sudden act as if everything was they way it was before the whole mess started? It drove her absolutely insane having the time to actually think about it now. He can't just wake up one day and decide to forget that he had a family and then come back as if nothing ever happened when things had already been broken. Kagome shook her head furiously. Maybe she was just over reacting. Maybe Inuyasha was just doing those things for Tai as well. She hoped he was right, if she was, that would mean he had grown a conscience with some backbone.

"Yes I'd like a large bacon and cheese pizza with a side of buffalo wings. What? Oh drinks… coke would be fine. Forty-five minutes? Okay bye," said Inuyasha as he finished his conversation with the pizza parlor. Yes he knew he was pathetic. All the restaurants they've been to couldn't spare any chicken because they were either out catering or they didn't allow take-out. There goes his candle-lit dinner for Kagome. He blew his bangs out of his eyes out of frustration and drummed his claws on the kitchen counter. Things had not gone as planned. He'd had the worst luck today. First he forgot that it was her birthday, second he was outdone by that darn wolf, third he almost burned down the kitchen, fourth he couldn't find a main dish, and fifth… he fucking had to order pizza that's what! His hands immediately went to his hair out of anger.

"Daddy? Can I go watch some TV?" asked Tai peeking inside the kitchen doorway.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at his son. He beckoned for him to come and sit on his lap. He had dragged the kid everywhere with him today and he was surprised he wasn't showing the slightest bit of fatigue judging by his age. But then again he was a quarter demon. "Are you tired?" he asked playfully ruffling Tai's thick silver mane. Tai shook his head no. "Sorry about the gummy bears. We can go tomorrow since I have to go buy some groceries for my place anyway." Inuyasha sighed. He and Tai would be leaving to move back to their, or his, old house since the plumbing was fixed and everything was sent back from the dry cleaners. He was just starting to get used to things…

"It's okay daddy," chirped Tai. "Maybe we can take mommy with us and she can buy me gummy bears too!"

Inuyasha chuckled at his son's attempt to double his gummy bears. "We'll see squirt."

Tai wrinkled his nose at the name and pulled on Inuyasha's forelocks hanging just above his face. "I can't wait till mommy gets home and sees her surprise!"

Inuyasha grimaced at the thought of Kagome coming home to a lovely dinner of pizza and coke for her birthday. Pardon the sarcasm. "Do you think she'd like it?" He didn't know why he cared so much about what she thought. Maybe he was just feeling obligated because she put a roof over his head and the fact that she had tolerated him with great strain. Oh he noticed that very well. He was so ashamed that he even asked that stupid question but he wasn't sure if Kagome still enjoyed the simple pleasures in life the way he remembered she used to.

Tai nodded his head. "Mommy says that it's the thought that counts," he smiled.

"Go on and watch some TV squirt. Your mom will be coming home soon and I have to get the table ready by then," he said lowering Tai to the floor and sending him out of the kitchen.

_One hour later…_

Inuyasha paced the living room impatiently as he and Tai waited for Kagome. Damn it. She was supposed to be home half an hour ago. Even the pizza made it before her! What could be taking her so long? The table was set and the pizza (not that he was proud of it or anything) was waiting for them. He growled as he continued to pace the room. He had called Kagome's office fifteen minutes ago and her secretary said that she left already. What could be taking her so long?

"Daddy… I'm hungry…" whined Tai rubbing his growling stomach.

"I told you. We have to go wait for your mom to get here. Here have another oreo," said Inuyasha handing Tai half an oreo that he had been munching on as he stopped in front of the window. Stupid woman… He had dinner ready for them and her favorite chick flick movie in the VCR for crying out loud!

They continued to wait a little longer and Inuyasha swore that if she wasn't home in fifteen minutes that he'd go and sniff her out. The clock's incessant ticking made everything harder. He considered ripping it off the wall but Kagome would have his ass if he did. Tai had kept asking for more oreos and he just got tired of going back and forth to the kitchen so he brought the whole pack to the living room. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"What?" asked Tai cocking his head to the side with an oreo in one hand.

"Why are you eating your oreos like that?" asked Inuyasha. He had watched Tai repeatedly twist the top of the cookie off and only ate the side that ended up with the cream and returned the cookie that didn't have the cream back in the package.

"The kid and the old man on TV do it all the time," he shrugged. "Can I have some milk?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his son. He already felt sorry for the kid for nearly starving him so he grunted and nodded for permission. He watched as Tai ran gleefully in the kitchen. He looked down at the creamless cookies in the package and frowned. He was starting to get hungry too and the pizza was starting to get cold. Why didn't Kagome call if she was going to come home late? He growled and decided to join Tai in the kitchen for a cold glass of milk. Maybe that would calm him down. He dropped the oreos beside the phone and walked to the kitchen. About to enter the kitchen, he back-pedaled and noticed that the red light on the answering machine was blinking. He always did forget to check those things. With the tip of his claw he pressed the button to play the pre-recorded message from that afternoon. He frowned. That was around the same time he and Tai were out.

"_Inuyasha? Okay… I guess you and Tai aren't home right now. I hope you get this seeing as how you always never check the answering machine," her voice snorted._

"Keh!"

"_I might be home a bit late tonight. I'm going out with a friend tonight for dinner. Don't let Tai eat too much sugar and there's some ramen left in the kitchen in one of the cupboards. Don't let Tai stay up too late!" and her message ended._

Inuyasha felt like throwing the answering machine against the wall. He was so angry with Kagome. Here he was running around all day just to surprise her for her birthday and she's not even coming home for dinner!

"Daddy? Was that mommy who called?" asked Tai holding a large glass of milk and sporting a milk moustache.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah kid, that was your mom. She left a message saying that she won't be coming home for dinner."

"So we can eat the pizza?" asked Tai his ears perking up.

"Knock yourself out," he answered.

Tai ran back to the kitchen and made a beeline for the pizza. Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall from exhaustion.

It was nearly midnight when he heard a car door slam shut and the sound of keys at the front door. Kagome was home. Inuyasha sat in the kitchen table as he waited for Kagome to get in. He had been waiting since after he put Tai to bed, which was three hours ago. He'd give her a piece of his mind… He continued to listen as she took of her shoes and slipped on her slippers and made her way through the living room. He cleared his throat to get her into the kitchen faster.

"Inuyasha?" she asked appearing at the doorway.

"Yeah?" he said acting casually.

"Is Tai sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Okay," she said with a shrug and turned to leave.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted her to explain why she'd rather have dinner with some friend than come home for her birthday and spend it with her family damn it. He wanted explanations and he wanted them now. He'd be damned if he didn't make her the slightest bit guilty for staring them. "Why didn't you come home?" he blurted out.

"What?" she asked turning around to face him for the first time that night looking him directly in the eye. She didn't like that look in his eyes. It meant that he was upset and annoyed. She left a message!

"You heard me! Why didn't you come home for dinner?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Didn't you get my message?" she asked glancing back at the phone.

"Of course I did!"

"Then you know that I was out with a friend. I don't see what the problem is," she said with a yawn.

"Keh!" he exclaimed getting up from his seat and walking up to her. He wrinkled his nose as he caught her scent. "Who were you with?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"A friend," she said trying to keep her cool.

"You were with that wolf again weren't you!" he growled.

"Kouga invited me for dinner and I accepted," she said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You accepted? You should've come straight home!" he argued.

"I don't know why you're reacting like this but I'm allowed to have some fun aren't I!" she was really tired and she just wanted to go to bed.

"Tai and I went to your office today and you weren't there! Instead we were greeted by a fucking garden! Care to explain that?" he screamed.

"It was from Kouga, who was kind enough to send me flowers on my birthday for someone who hasn't know me that long if you must know!" she yelled back her face inching closer to his.

"Were you out with him at lunch too?" he yelled.

"What if I was?" she challenged.

"Damn it Kagome. We went to your office only to find that you weren't there and then you don't come home for dinner!" he said throwing his arms up in the air like a lunatic.

"Why do you find it so wrong that I have other plans?" she asked trying to regain her composure.

Inuyasha realized he wasn't going to win this. He couldn't explain it to himself why it had been so important to him that they spend birthdays together, never mind attempting to explain it to her. He didn't know what was going on with him. And until he found out or realized what his problem is, then he might consider telling her. But until then…

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday…" he said quietly.

"What was that?" she asked leaning a bit closer to him.

"I said I'm sorry I forgot your birthday," he sighed. "It was important to me…"he paused "and Tai that you came home for dinner," he quickly added.

Kagome's expression softened and she backed off away from him. "I'm sorry…"

"Keh! Even the pizza got here before you did," he frowned.

"You ordered pizza?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and motioned to the table with his arm. "We waited for you for over an hour until I finally got your message." He noticed Kagome's deathly glare aimed at home. "Or… that was when I checked the answering machine," he grumbled.

"I didn't know you had anything planned nor did I expect you to. That was why I didn't think you or Tai would mind if I stayed out tonight," Kagome replied slowly.

An awkward silence filled the air as the two remained unmoving and tried to get out of their current predicament. Inuyasha jammed his hands in his pockets and cast his gaze towards the floor to avoid meeting Kagome's eyes. He felt ashamed that after knowing each other for such a long period of time and the fact that they were once lovers, that he forgot her birthday. And just a couple of minutes ago he was yelling at her for not coming home early enough. He felt terrible for expecting her to spend her birthday with them when the year before he didn't even care. And what was worse was that he wished that she didn't have to spend it with that wolf. He was extremely confused by his thoughts and emotions that suddenly dawned on him. Did he even have a right to be jealous?

"Well… I guess a slice of pizza won't hurt…" said Kagome breaking the silence.

Inuyasha watched as she lifted a slice out of a box. He always knew that Kagome never liked eating again especially after dates because she had a small stomach. But then again… maybe he could tempt her for a bite of cake… "It's okay. We'll save the pizza tomorrow. There's one surprise that I didn't let Tai eat before you got home though," he said walking over to the fridge.

Kagome watched him curiously as he took out a large white box out of the fridge. He grinned at her and told her to close her eyes as he looked for something in his pocket. She was really curious to what he was up to but he kept a close watch on her and had to repeatedly tell her to keep her eyes closed until she's told to open them. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha finally told Kagome to open her eyes.

"Happy birthday Kagome," he grinned. In his hand was the chocolate cake him and Tai had bought that afternoon. He placed candles on them and lit them before he turned off the lights. At least this part wasn't ruined.

"Happy birthday Kagome,'" read Kagome. On the cake was that written on the top of the cake and pictures of all three of them that she distinguished to be Tai's work. She recognized the sloppy handwriting in icing was Inuaysha's. She looked up at him to meet his amber orbs and smiled at him warmly. Were they friends? "Thank you."

"Tai wanted to stay up for this but he said it would be okay if you got to eat it if you get home late. After all I didn't think he'd be in the mood for chocolate cake after finishing a whole bag of oreos," he smirked.

"A whole bag of oreos? Inuyasha! What did I tell you about feeding him too much sweets?" cried Kagome.

"The kid was hungry and we were eating oreos as appetizers until the point I played your message," he sighed.

"I'll let you two get away with it just once…" she threatened.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish," he whispered.

Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes. What was there for her to wish for? She was drawing up a blank. She didn't know if there were things left to wish for. Before, all her previous wishes included spending the rest of her life happily with Inuyasha and raising a family. Then when Tai was born she wished that their life would be filled with more happiness if possible. Now she realized how completely worthless that all meant. She couldn't rely on wishes or trusting that everything would be okay. She needed to find something that will secure her happiness if possible. Even if it was just as tiny as this moment. A wish wasn't necessary if she was capable of making her own wishes come true.

"Kagome? Your candles are melting," said Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes and blew out her candles. "Thanks again Inuyasha. I guess I'll turn in for the night," she said faking a yawn. "Good night."

"Kagome?" asked Inuyhasha before she was out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she said turning her head to him.

"You'll help me move back in the house tomorrow right?" he asked hopefully.

"If you want me to," she yawned.

"Thanks… Good night…" he said forcing a smile. He listened as her footstep vanished down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. It just occurred to him that he'd be moving back to 'the' house. He didn't really know what to call it. Whether if it was 'his' or 'theirs'. But he wasn't about ready to move out just yet. He wished that the plumbers would've worked slower…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning everyone got up at the crack of dawn to help Inuyasha move back in his house. Kagome was still pretty much out of it since she couldn't get to sleep the other night. She had stayed up wondering why Inuyasha had gone through so much trouble for her birthday. Maybe it was his way of compensating for how much he'd hurt her? As much as she would like to believe that, she had other thoughts about his kind gestures. What if he was just doing that because he hadn't been out with another woman since their divorce? Well for all she knew… that could just be it. Well for all she knew… he could just be exercising his testosterone driven, male body, to overdrive.

Inuyasha had carried a sleeping Tai into the car with him while Kagome took her car separately. They had to do a lot of moving today, although he could probably get it done by lunchtime if he worked quickly. He heaved a heavy sigh as the rooftop of their old house came into view. He secretly wished to stay with Kagome and Tai. Even though he had only lived with them for two weeks, memories of how their home life used to be had wrapped around and captured his heart. And sometimes… these thoughts led him to the one question that he had no answer to… How had he let things lead to how they were now?

"Daddy?" mumbled Tai from the backseat.

"Yeah?"

"Are we leaving mommy again?" he asked groggily.

Inuyasha felt a quick stabbing at his heart at Tai's innocent question. He felt guilty that he was separating Tai and Kagome. But he didn't mind if she came to visit when Tai spends two weeks with him. His son wasn't the only one who wanted to bask in her presence. "You'll still see your mommy…"

"I remember last time I didn't see her for so long…"

Inuyasha knew that two weeks would seem awfully long to a child especially if it's separation from a parent. Tai and Kagome are terribly attached to each other since well… all they had was each other when he had left them… He guiltily kept his eyes on the road and waited for Tai to drift off to sleep before glancing at his rear view mirror.

**~*~**

By mid afternoon he and Kagome had managed to move all his things back into the house. Tai had just been following either of them around the house and asking why and where everything goes. Aside from that, the little boy placed most of Inuyasha's things where he remembered them to be before the flood. They had brunch so neither three of them were starving by noon. After their short meal, the three of them were soon found in the living room on the couch.

Kagome looked around her uncomfortably. Horrid memories filled her mind as she remembered the nights she had spent alone waiting up for Inuyasha to come home only to know deep down that he wouldn't… not for her or Tai at least. Feeling resentment towards the man sitting across from her, she casually got up and walked to the kitchen as a scowl marred her features. All morning she had been working to repress all the emotion and hurt she started to feel as she walked around her old home. Images of her sitting against the wall crying until there were no more tears left to shed… sipping a hot cup of tea at two in the morning just to greet Inuyasha home… There were just too many unpleasant memories in this house… She couldn't deny that there had no doubt been good times as well but this house had experienced more sadness than happiness. She came to the conclusion that she hated this house.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's tired expression quickly changed to a scowl as her eyes darted around the room. She had seemed fine this morning. He wondered what could've gotten her in such a foul mood all of a sudden. His eyes followed her as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen only to stop before entering. She looked like she was submerged in thought and all he could see was surfacing anger. He heard the fridge open and listened as she moved around some objects inside. "I don't think I have any food in there!" he called out.

She emerged seconds later and had an unreadable expression. "Maybe we should go shopping."

"I want to go!" said Tai excitedly.

"I'll stay here and start cleaning up the attic. I know I stashed some of my things up there," said Inuyasha scratching his head.

Kagome merely nodded and took out her car keys from her pocket. Tai quickly gave him a hug before running after his mother out the door. With a pondering expression Inuyasha headed up to the attic.

The car ride to the grocery store was a short one considering that they lived in the city. There was always a supermarket at least five blocks away from each other. Kagome spent the car ride trying to compose herself by letting her son's infectious sense of humour seep into her. It wasn't long until she was holding Tai by the hand and guiding him through the automatic doors of the grocery store. Tai had cried 'open sesame' thinking that the magic phrase was the force that opened the doors.

"Mommy! I don't want to sit in the cart!" Tai pouted.

"What if you get lost?" asked Kagome trying to ignore his cute pout.

"I'll be able to find you. Daddy says that I got my nose from him so I'll be able to smell where you are," he said proudly tapping his nose.

Kagome giggled at her son's cute antics. She could always count on him to bring her out of her foulest moods. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Kagome lifted him out of the cart to stand beside him. "You promise you won't wander off somewhere?"

Tai nodded enthusiastically, for the first time he was allowed to walk beside his mother in the grocery store without having to be carried by his father or pushed around in the cart.

Kagome quickly started loading their cart with drinks and what not that Inuyasha may need. She made sure not to forget the ramen of course. She kept talking to Tai so that she'd know he was right beside her where ever she went. She missed taking her son out to the grocery store. Inuyasha hated grocery shopping and Tai was often her only company when she shopped. She couldn't help but smile at Tai's eagerness to help her put things into the cart or help her find where things were with his nose.

**~*~**

Inuyasha hefted another box over his shoulder and moved it to his bedroom. He really hoped that Kagome and Tai would be home soon because he was working up quite an appetite. For the last hour he had been busy moving things back into his bedroom. With a loud groan, Inuyasha let himself fall back onto his soft bed. This was strange for him because during the past month he'd spent every waking moment attending to Tai or being in the company of both his son and Kagome. Now the only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. He closed his eyes and relished in the myriad of memories that entered his mind.

"_Inuyasha!" his new wife giggled as he flipped on the light switch. "Isn't it enough you carried me through the whole house and up the stairs?"_

"_And since when were you the one to question tradition?" he smirked._

"_Inuyasha-!" squealed Kagome._

_He had unceremoniously dropped her on their new king-sized bed and continued to smirk down at her. She was utterly breathtaking. Her white dress was simply lovely and only made her more exquisite. It allowed him easy access to her neck especially on their way from their reception._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_His eyes trailed from her feet and slowly up her body as he moved onto the bed to join her. His hands worked to slip her shoes from her feet and move up along the outside of her leg. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he leaned more towards her and continued to let his gaze fall on the swell of her hips to her firm breasts where her gown had shown off the top of her cleavage. He licked his lips as he tore his eyes away from her breasts to follow along the column of her neck and finally to her full, plump lips._

"_Have I told you, you looked absolutely ravishing?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered as she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck to bring him closer._

_Inuyasha brought the hand under her dress to slide higher up her leg as he placed open- mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. It was their wedding night and he was not going to hold back. He and Kagome were finally married and he just couldn't bring himself to believe that all this was real. Since their engagement he had started to wonder about all the possibilities that could tear them apart. Especially about the one woman he had never spoken of to his wife. Even until now he still felt as if there was something out to get him. He was still expecting for something to fall apart even now that he was finally married to the one woman he's loved for so long…_

"_Inuyasha… this is the happiest day of my life…" she said softly._

_He froze at hearing this. Even now… after knowing her for so long she still had the power to make his heart stop. He quickly captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless once they broke apart. He looked her in the eye lovingly and brought up his hand to caress her face. "This is only the beginning Kagome… We'll have many more…"_

_No more words were said after that… The couple spent their first night together as man and wife in a passionate embrace and promising each other forever through their kisses and loving caresses… _

_The following morning Inuyasha had been the first to wake. He stretched and rolled over to watch as his beautiful young bride continued to slumber. His heart immediately continued to flutter and soar as he used his knuckles to gently caress her exposed shoulder. Inuyasha had never felt this strongly about anyone he'd ever known. His feelings were threatening to engulf him as they were a mixture of love, hope, happiness, and insatiable lust for his love. So many times he'd dreamed of this moment but never quite realized that it was within his grasp. He loved Kagome so much that he could never put into words…_

_That was when he began to worry. His Kagome deserved the world. She deserved a good life and he wasn't sure if he could give that to her. The panic coursed through his veins. What if he failed her as a husband? He didn't exactly have the best role model of a father to teach him how to be a good husband. He only had few memories of his childhood when his mother was still alive and how his father had treated her. His father had always said that he worked hard to give them a good life and to support their family… Would he be able to do that for his own family one day?_

_And what about his and Kagome's children? Would they want him as a father? He knew next to nothing about being a father. As far as he was concerned he grew up without one. Inuyasha became frustrated at this. How could he be expected to be good at all these things when no one had bothered to teach him?_

_He wasn't regretting his marriage to Kagome. No, that was something he could never regret. He just didn't know what to expect. He questioned his abilities to be a good man, a good provider, a loving husband, an affectionate father… He just didn't want to put his family through any of his failures. He didn't want his own children to resent him or worse, hate him, the way he felt about his father for never being there for him. He didn't want to mess anything up…_

**~*~**

"Come on Tai. We have one more thing to get before we go home," called Kagome.

Tai trotted along behind his mother as they continued to pass several eyes. Although one in particular seemed to catch his eye and he just had to stop. The candy isle… For as far as he can see there millions of candy on the shelves… Now this was enough for him to forget about his mother…

Tai walked down the isle in awe as he stared greedily at all the candy… He wanted them all, although one in particular seemed to stand out from the rest. There at the very end of the isle stood jars of gummy bears. His eyes sparkled as he ran to one and found that it was half his size. Maybe if he asked his mommy would get it for him? Without a second though, he spread his little chubby arms to accommodate the size of the jar as if he was hugging someone. He couldn't wait to get this home. He quickly turned around to ask if he could have it only to find that he was alone in the candy isle. Now… if he could only find his mother…

**~*~**

"Hhrmm… Beef or chicken ramen… Tai! Which do you think daddy would-" Kagome paused after realizing that her son was no longer beside her. "Great… I turn around for one second and he's gone…" mumbled Kagome as she walked along the front of the isles looking for her son. "Tai!"

**~*~**

"Mommy?" he whispered. He felt scared. What if she forgot about him and was already driving home? He didn't know how to get home… Tai carelessly dropped his jar of gummy bears as he burst into tears. "Mommy!"

He ran to the next isle in search of his mother who was still nowhere to be found. He had to focus and find her scent. Yes, that was what his daddy had told him to do if he was ever lost. So he did just that.

"I'm a big boy… I'm a big boy…" he repeated to calm himself. He wiped is face with his arm and focused on his mother's scent.

His heart soared as he picked up her scent, which wasn't too far away form where he was. He was quickly running from isle to isle knowing that his mother was still in the store. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger and he finally caught sight of her. Relief washed over him as he ran to his mother who was holding an apple.

"Mommy!" he cried as he barreled himself to latch tightly around her legs. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you and…" Something seemed off. The pair of eyes looking down at him weren't the warm brown eyes his mother had… He also knew for certain that his mother's hair wasn't as long and straight as this woman's. He reluctantly let go of her legs and stepped back.

"You've lost your mommy little boy?" asked the woman gently.

He nodded in response and refused to look her in the eye. This woman looked exactly like his mother except for her eyes and hair. Not to mention this woman looked as white as a ghost… "I'm sorry… I thought you were my mommy…" he mumbled.

The woman had leaned down so that they were eye to eye as she stared intently at him. It was really making him uncomfortable. He was always told never to talk to strangers… Oh his mommy would really be mad at him. But he wasn't worried about her scolding him. He was just worried about finding her and going home. He started to suck on his thumb as he began to worry again. He started to feel uncomfortable. The woman was staring at him as if studying everything about his face…

"You… you're Inuyasha's son aren't you?" asked the woman.

"You know my daddy?" he asked slightly perking up. Maybe since this woman knew his dad, she'd be able to help him find his mommy? And maybe he would be in less trouble since she wasn't a stranger and because his daddy knew her?

"You look so much like him…" she said bringing up her hand to stroke his face.

Tai took a step back away from the woman's cold touch. He just wanted to find his mommy and go home!

Kagome ran out of an isle and surely there was his little boy at brink of bursting into tears. "Tai!"

He immediately recognized that voice as he quickly turned around to find his mother standing only a few feet away. "Mommy!" He ran straight into her arms and buried his face onto her neck after she had bent down to pick him up.

"Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to stay close?" she asked gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry mommy…" he sniffled. He had been holding his tears back but now he was just so happy to be in his mother's arms again. "I was so scared mommy… I thought you left me…" he cried harder.

"Sshh… it's okay now baby. Mommy's found you," she sighed in great relief and soothing her son at the same time. Someone cleared their throat and Kagome finally became aware of the woman standing in front of her. "Kikyou…" Kagome slowly lowered Tai to the floor and focused her attention on the home wrecker standing before her. Tai clinging to her sensed the change in her mood.

"He looks just like his father," she commented.

"Yes. He does. After all… he is Inuyasha's son," Kagome answered.

"I was so surprised to feel something run into me and imagine my surprise when I looked down only to find an exact replica of all my troubles," Kikyou said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you glaring at?" asked Kagome coldly as she hid Tai behind her.

"Nothing," a small smirk appeared on her face. "I was just thinking that he's so much like your Inuyasha. He did not only get his looks from his father…"

"Just what are you trying to say?" gritted Kagome.

"He thought I was you when I found him. He came running to me just like your husband… But unlike your son… Inuyasha always knew the difference."

Kagome had the strongest urge to beat this woman senseless with those eggplants or watermelons lying only inches behind her. Too bad they were in public, not to mention in front of Tai's impressionable eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome? Cat got your tongue?" Kikyou asked quirking an eyebrow.

This woman was just provoking her… and people were starting to look at the scene she was creating. Wasn't it enough that she tore apart her family? That she took the only man she's ever loved?

"You know I never pictured Inuyasha to be the sort to get tied down by a family," she continued.

"How would you know? You've only known him since you became hired help," Kagome shot back calmly.

This woman was scary. For some reason she was still smirking back. If anything she started to grinning. "You're nothing but a mere copy of me. That's why he married you."

"What are you saying? You're the one who is a copy of me. Not the other way around," growled Kagome.

"Hhmm… Inuyasha was still as he was back in high school. Just like I remember him. He hasn't changed one bit… even his skills in bed…" she said licking her lips.

"Tai cover your ears!" she looked down at her son who did as he was told before carrying on with the conversation. "How would you know? You've never met him in high school."

"Now I see why it was so easy for him to fuck around behind your back… So naïve…" Kikyou sighed. "I was Inuyasha's first… I guess he never told you that we used to date in high school did he?"

"Shit…"groaned Inuyasha. He had dozed off for maybe over an hour and he still had so many boxes to unpack. He also told Tai he'd have all of his toys back in his room by the time they returned from buying groceries. Too late. He heard a car door slam and the front door slamming open as well. That didn't sound good… He quickly washed his hands and ran to see what was the matter.

"Kagome? Tai?" he yelled.

"Mommy! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I promise I won't eat anymore gummy bears!" cried Tai who stood outside the front door surrounded by bags of groceries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome couldn't think… couldn't breathe… couldn't hold back the tears that were streaming down her pale face. All she wanted to do was get home where she could think about everything clearly. She wiped her face with the back of her hand as she willed herself to focus on the road.

"_You're nothing but a mere copy of me. That's why he married you."_

She put the car on park when she finally made it home. Kikyou's voice seemed to keep ringing in her ears and she couldn't get rid of it. Everything was just so… so… she needed an aspirin. She could barely keep her hand steady just to unlock her front door.

"_You're nothing but a mere copy of me. That's why he married you."_

Has everything she's ever had with Inuyasha a lie? Everything she'd ever experienced, shared with him… was all of that a lie too? She accepted the fact that after a year and a half of marriage that he had grown tired of her, but it was just too much to think that the person that she once loved with her whole heart and soul, had not felt the same way about her. Ever. Her first boyfriend… first kiss… first love… first lover… first husband… It was just too much to think how he had been dishonest with her from the very beginning. Did he even love her at any point in their relationship? Why was it that even until now, he was still able to hurt her?

She couldn't help it any longer as her sobs echoed through the house. Her tears obscured her vision as she staggered up the stairs to her bedroom. All this time she thought that she had lost her husband to another woman, in reality he was never hers to begin with. Why hadn't anyone told her about Kikyou? Why hadn't her dearest and closest friends Sango and Miroku said anything before she married the bastard! Sheer anger and fury were quickly replacing her sadness.

"I'm such a fool! I admit it Inuyasha! I'm the biggest fool that you'll ever meet!"

She knew that he couldn't hear her even with his incredible hearing, but she couldn't care less. All she could think about was even now that they were separated, he was still able to hurt her. How could one person be the cause of so much pain?

Kagome made her way to her bedroom and stopped in front of her dresser mirror. Once again Kikyou's words echoed in her mind at the sight of her reflection. A trembling hand made its way to her face and traced the curves of her cheek. They did look so much alike. That's why Inuyasha married her. He often told her that she was beautiful but just whom was he really saying that to? Who was he reciting his marriage vows to? Who was he kissing every time they kissed? Who was he saying all those 'I love you' s to? Kikyou's voice and her reflection made it clear that it was not her whom her husband had been married to. He just used her. She let out a shrill scream as a flower vase shattered her reflection into pieces.

For a moment she felt a bit better. No wonder Inuyasha always felt better after smashing a few things. Kagome stepped to her bed and sat down once she felt the mattress hit the back of her legs. She felt numb. She didn't know what else to think of her situation other than the fact that she had been nothing more than a substitute, a stand in. This was an even more terrible feeling than the time of her divorce.

She had a lot of people to clear things up with. Namely Sango and Miroku. She wanted to ask them why, after all these years, they never spoke about Kikyou and Inuyasha. After all the times she confided in Sango about her insecurities, Sango never once mentioned Kikyou and Inuyasha's history together. As for Inuyasha… she's had enough of him.

"I'm not going to ask him about anything… I won't even tell him that I know about his secret. There's no explanation in the world that he could give me that could ever justify his mistake…" she mumbled.

She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him but she knew very well that it was impossible. She groaned as her anger and confusion was replaced with frustration. What did she ever do to deserve this? What had she ever done to deserve to cross paths with a man such as Inuyasha Takahashi?

There was only one way to forget about all this. Even if it was only for a couple of hours, she needed a distraction. Maybe she should go to the office for a while and finish up some of her projects early? That should do it. It never did anyone any good to just sit around and feel sorry for them selves. She learned that much after her endless nights of torture for a whole year during Inuyasha's affair. The new and improved Kagome Higurashi is not the naïve little girl that she once was. She was going to remain strong and not let this get to her because she had her own life now. Now where was her cell phone…?

As if on queue, her home phone rang that almost had her jumping out of her skin. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now so she waited until her answering machine picked up. She feared that it might be Inuyasha calling because she left so suddenly after dropping Tai and his groceries off. She really didn't want to hear his voice right now. If she did, she might just send him some hate mail. Ex-husbands suck. She laughed at her own immaturity.

It really surprised her that she was handling this better than she thought she would. Maybe it was her logic about hers and Inuyasha's relationship. Why should she cry over someone who never cared about her and just lied to her all these years? That is something that a typical teenager would do.

"Kagome? It's Kouga. I found your cell phone in my car. You must've dropped it and I was wondering if I could drop it off at your house. But I guess you aren't home so-"

"Wait!" she had ran to the phone and tried to catch him before he hung up. She didn't know why, but hearing his voice somehow put her more at ease. "I'm home! I just realized that it was missing and then you called!" she laughed nervously.

"So you are home," his voice sounding cockier than usual.

She couldn't help the little smile that made its way slowly across her face. "Well I really want my phone back you see."

"So do you want me to drop it off?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Kagome clicked off the phone and began cleaning up her mess. What a mess she made! Shattered pieces of her mirror and her favorite flower vase scattered on the floor. Good thing she remembered to wear her slippers or else she wouldn't be able to get out of her room in one piece. She winced as she heard the crackling of a piece of glass she stepped on. She felt a bit better and decided not to let Inuyasha ruin her day, or the rest of her life for that matter with his web of lies.

"This is the last time I'll ever let him affect me this way…"she thought callously as she picked up a dustpan and carried it to her room.

No matter what she finds out that he's been keeping her for all these years, she won't let it affect her. All she can do is silently curse him and hope that he gets what's coming to him. She smirked at that thought. No wonder divorced couples never really become friends. It's impossible to, knowing the other's faults and who ended the marriage. How can you act like friends when the other person stabbed you in the back or let your marriage be ruined? However, she may not be so fond of Inuyasha, but she is willing to get a long with him. For Tai's sake of course.

"Ouch," she winced as a piece of glass cut her finger. Why did she have to lose her temper and make such a big mess? She got up and was about to run to the bathroom when she heard the doorbell. Must be Kouga, she thought quickly forgetting about the cut on her finger.

"Hey there. I believe this is yours," he smirked as he held out her cell phone.

"Than you. I realized it was missing before you called. Thanks for brining it over," she smiled as she took her phone. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Kagome I'd like you to meet my daughter Chiyo," Kouga said urging the little girl forward.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kagome," she chirped. She really looked like Kouga. She had piercing green eyes and long dark hair that was tied in a high ponytail, though Kouga chose to put his hair in a low ponytail today.

"And it's nice to meet you too," Kagome smiled. "Would you two like a drink? Snacks?"

"Actually we were just on our way to the mall. I was going to take Chiyo shopping for some clothes. But I'm afraid that I don't know much about shopping for little girls. So I was wondering if you could come with us? That is if you didn't have any plans for today," Kouga reasoned.

"We would really like your company Miss Kagome. Daddy's telling the truth when he says that he doesn't know how to pick clothes for little girls," said Chiyo.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her guests. She liked Chiyo already! She was so well mannered and quite a charmer. "Well I was planning to go and finish some work for the rest of the afternoon… but… I guess pending the afternoon with such a cute little girl is better."

"Then it's settled then. Off to the mall we go!" said Kouga picking Chiyo up.

"Uh… well you see… I just spent the morning moving Inuyasha's things back to his house and I'm all dirty. Would it be okay if I just met up with you guys?" she asked.

"There's no hurry Miss Kagome. We can wait for you. People never see each other in the mall when they say they are going to meet up," said Chiyo scrunching her nose.

"Okay. Well make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything to eat the kitchen is through that door. I'll be down before you know it," she said winking at Chiyo.

**~*~**

Inuyasha glanced at his rearview mirror to see that Tai had succumbed to sucking his thumb. He had finally gotten him to calm down a couple of minutes ago but obviously he wasn't feeling any better. It was still a mystery to him why Kagome suddenly left without a word. He tried to call her house but he kept getting the machine.

It wasn't like her to leave Tai and his groceries at the front door and drive off. He asked Tai what happened and all he said was that Kagome had an argument with another woman at the grocery store. Kagome getting into fights in public? That didn't sound right.

"Careful. Did you know that if you sucked your thumb enough times, you might swallow it?" he saw Tai's eyes become round as he glanced down at his thumb that was still in his mouth. He just couldn't help it… "And the worst part is that they never grow back…" he said in a low whisper. This got Tai's pulling his thumb out of his mouth. But he just couldn't stop there… "I should know… see?" Inuyasha tucked his thumb against his palm and waved the back of his hand at Tai.

Poor Tai began to cry his eyes out as he held on dearly to his thumb. Okay… Maybe he'd gone too far. Luckily for him they reached Miroku's house so he could calm Tai down. Once he pulled over to the driveway, he locked his door and went to sit in the back seat with his crying son. He felt bad for letting his little joke too far. He didn't expect to scare Tai this much. "Hey buddy," he said nudging him gently. He only continued to cry harder.

"I was only joking, see!" he said flashing his thumb that he had tucked away a while ago. "Daddy still has his thumb. I was only joking about that whole thumb thing. Stop crying," he said taking out a handkerchief and wiping Tai's face.

"Your thumb did grow back!" cried Tai as he inspected his father's thumb.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tweaked Tai's nose. "I was only kidding when I said that your thumb would fall off if you didn't quit sucking it. Thumbs don't fall off," he laughed as he ruffled Tai's hair.

Tai was quiet again with that sad look on his face as if he had just lost his teddy. "Hey…" he said placing Tai on his lap.

"I'll never eat gummy bears again…" Tai grumbled against his chest.

"We'll talk about this later okay? Right now we need to go visit your Uncle Miro while your Aunt Sango isn't home okay?" said Inuyasha quickly darting his eyes left and right. Tai giggled at his father's antics and nodded his head.

"Hey! Never thought you two would get out of that car," greeted Miroku standing at the front door.

"Uncle Miro!" squealed Tai as he ran and very nearly tackled Miroku down.

"I missed you too kid," he laughed. "I'm not the only one who's missed you."

Tai's eyes rounded as he leapt away from Miroku and ran behind his father's legs, almost causing him to topple over. His ears twitching profusely as his head turned left and right.

"Tai! What's gotten into you?" cried Inuyasha looking down at his son who was cowering behind his legs.

"Daddy…" at that moment Tai leapt up once again to end up in his father's arms.

"Tai!" screamed Inuyasha who was completely puzzled by his son's strange behavior. Then he felt a light tug on his pant leg and looked down curiously.

"Hi Uncle Inu," smiled the little girl behind her large rounded glasses.

Oh. How dense was he? The little girl was the product of Miroku and Sango's, who just happened to inherit her father's wandering hands. Hana was her name, and it was something that Tai feared. She was only five years old and she was already a lecher. She had Sango's looks hidden behind her oversized glasses but her brain ran like Miroku's. Little Hana was known to grope little boys her age, but her favorite was Tai.

It has been a while since the two were together since Miroku is forbidden to be speaking or even seen with him since his and Kagome's divorce. Today happens to be a day when Sango is working and he can finally chat with Miroku.

"Hey kid," he grinned putting Tai down to ruffle Hana's hair. He ignored Tai as he scampered off behind a bush. Truthfully, he couldn't blame him. He saw many women running away from Miroku because of his wandering hands and now this poor little girl would suffer the same fate from boys. "You sure have grown from the last time I've seen you," he said measuring her against his leg.

"I grew 2 inches since I last saw Tai," she smiled proudly. "Tai?" she was scanning the area now for him, first checking behind Inuyasha.

Poor kid. She's only a little girl; Tai should be able to handle. He has demon blood running through his veins for heaven's sake! He should be fine.

"Tai? Get out of there right now," he yelled at the bush.

Sure enough Tai stepped out of the bush at his father's voice with his head bowed low. "Daddy… can we go home now?"

"Go home? You just got here silly! I have some new toys I wanna show you! Let's go!" cried Hana as she practically had to drag Tai into the house while Tai shot Inuyasha the best puppy dog faces in history.

"Well looks like the kids are just fine. Want something to drink?" smiled Miroku.

"Sure. Your house looks different," said Inuyasha once he stepped inside.

"Yeah. Sango moved everything around and made me repaint all the rooms," he grinned as he tossed Inuyasha a soda.

"Wow. All by your self?" whistled Inuyasha as he caught his soda.

"Well no. It was a family effort," he grinned. "So I've noticed that you and Tai seem closer. He looked a bit troubled in the car a couple minutes ago."

"Yeah," answered Inuyasha combing his hand through his hair. "Something happened with Kagome at the grocery store and he doesn't know why she's so upset."

"So all three of you guys had been living in the same roof again huh?" started Miroku.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well what was the point of getting a divorce?" blurted Miroku.

"It's not like that. Kagome just needed someone to watch Tai while she's at work. And since I am currently suspended, I was available. I can take care of my own son can't I?" answered Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"So how are things between the two of you?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha took a slow sip of his soda before answering. "I don't know. We talked about getting along for Tai's sake. We agreed that we weren't going to put Tai in situations where he'd have to pick between the two of us or listen to our bickering. So we get along."

"But isn't it strange that after your divorce you end up under the same roof?"

"Just what are you trying to say?" asked Inuyasha cocking up an eyebrow at his insightful friend.

"Nothing. It's just… You're living with your ex-wife. Don't you feel… anything?"

"Feel anything?" repeated Inuyasha.

"I mean… you two have been together for over ten years! You can't honestly tell me that all your feelings for her have completely disappeared!"

Inuyasha was silent. To be honest, he really didn't know what he was feeling towards Kagome. He remembered back to the times when he watched the clock urgently when it was almost time for her to come home, and just this morning he was reliving their wedding night. He also noted his reaction during her birthday just so everything would be perfect and how jealous he had been at finding her office decorated in every flower imaginable from another man. What did it mean?

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku snapping him out of his stupor.

"I don't know Miroku… Sometimes I get these urges… to act and treat her as I've always done when we were together you know? Like hug her when she gets home. Or tell her that she looks too glamorous for work… or kiss her good morning. I don't know what it is… But I think it's because of our living conditions. Since our divorce is so recent, everything about our old life is still pretty fresh," he sighed.

Miroku only nodded in response and felt pity towards his friend. He wouldn't know what to do if he and Sango separated.

**~*~**

"Are you listening to me? I said that this is my newest toy," said Hana as she waved the toy in front of Tai's face.

"I heard you. I just don't think it's all that," he shrugged.

"Tai Takahashi when did you become so rude?" cried Hana.

"I just don't feel like playing. Maybe next time?" he said sitting down on the carpeted floor.

"Okay. Well how are things in your family? I heard my mommy telling my daddy that he wasn't allowed to talk to your daddy because he's bad," she inquired.

"My daddy's not bad!" cried Tai.

"Well that's what I heard from my mommy. She said that your daddy was a liar liar pants on fire," she said matter-of-factly.

"He is not!"

"And that he's really, really bad. Good thing my daddy isn't like that," she said quietly.

"You take that back right now Hana!" he cried almost in tears. "If you don't I'll never speak to you again!"

"Okay. I'm sorry Tai. But I know something that I'm sure you don't. It's a secret. But I don't know if I can tell you…" she said flipping her hair.

"Tell me," said Tai.

"Okay I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone okay? Pinky promise," she said hooking her little pinky with his. "Okay… I once heard my mommy talking to your mommy on the phone when my mommy thought I was already asleep. Your mommy was crying on the phone and it was really hard to understand what she was saying. But I understood!" she said proudly.

"I already know that! I know that my mommy cries at night because I've heard her too," he said getting a little impatient.

"I'm not finished yet," she said shushing the little pup. "Well your mommy was saying that your daddy didn't love her anymore. She said that he loved going to work because of his new sec'tary. What was her name…? I think it was Kikyou. I remember it because it sounded pretty… Well I heard my mommy saying that she looks exactly like your mommy…"

Tai remained quiet and Hana felt proud of herself for capturing his attention. The boy wasn't even blinking!

"Then I heard your mommy say that she's had enough. That she couldn't stand you daddy anymore because he made her cry. And that he never comes home when he's supposed to and chooses to stay with that Kikyou woman instead…"

"Shut up…"

"Then your mommy just kept crying saying that she still loves your daddy even if he ignores her…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Tai.

Tai was in tears and breathing harshly as he starred at Hana's shocked face. He didn't want to hear anymore but she just kept going. He watched as Hana's face crumbled and his ears pressed firmly against his head as she started to cry as well.

**~*~**

"Maybe this whole thing about being jobless is a good thing," said Miroku.

"Easy for you to say. You still have yours. I worked hard for mine and it gets taken away as if it's nothing," said Inuyasha finishing the last of his soda.

"Look at it this way. You have more free time to be with your son. When was the last time you spent the whole entire day with Tai when you were still working?" asked Miroku.

He did have a point. He did have more time for Tai now. He missed a whole year with his son because of his hectic schedule and not to mention his affair with Kikyou. He didn't even know his son anymore and he remembered just how guilty he felt about it afterwards. He felt very thankful now that he was able to get to know Tai before it was too late. Missing important moments in Tai's life was not something he'd be proud of.

The silence was quickly broken by the sound of cries echoing from the up the stairs. Both fathers looked at each other and rushed to the stairs to check on the children.

"Hana!"

"Tai!"

The wails grew louder as they reached Hana's room and found the two toddlers sitting beside each other on the floor. Both were bawling their eyes out but no one seemed to be hurt. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances and wondered what could be the problem. Usually when children fought, only one of them would be crying. But the two of them? Something must be terribly wrong.

Inuyasha made his way to Tai and picked him up I his arms. Tai immediately clung on to him and continued to cry his big eyes out against his chest. "What happened here?" he asked rubbing Tai's back to soothe him. Tai only cried harder and he took out his handkerchief once again to dry Tai's tears. He glanced at Miroku to see that he was at least making some progress.

"Tell me what happened Hana," he said wiping his daughter's tears away with the pad of his thumb. Hana explained to him what had happened, but of course everything came out all muffled because of her sobs. "Inuyasha maybe it's best if we cut this visit short. The kids are really distraught."

"You noticed?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically as he urged Tai to blow his nose on the now soggy handkerchief. "See you next time." Inuyasha walked down the hallway and descended down the flight of stairs. He was somewhat grateful because one crying child was enough for his ears. Once in the car he buckled Tai up in his seat and sat with him just like he had an hour ago. "Tell me what happened." Tai opened his mouth and he leaned in closer to hear him but Tai only let out a hiccup and shook his head vigorously. "Tai you have to tell me what happened or else I can't help you with your problem," he reasoned. Still his son gave no answer, only more crying.

He sat listening to his son's sobs slowly being reduced to light whimpers and hiccups. What could have happened that Tai was this upset and not want to talk about it? Maybe Hana had groped him too much? Maybe he shouldn't have ignored those pleading looks Tai gave him before he Hana dragged him off?

"Tell you what, how about we go to the mall and go to your favorite ice cream place?" He remembered taking Tai to an ice cream shop at the mall with Kagome when he was only a year old. He hoped that it was still Tai's favorite and his features lit up as Tai stopped crying almost immediately. "Good. Then after you can tell me what's bother you okay?"

Poor kid. His eyes were now swollen and red-rimmed from crying too much and his nose was running like crazy. Inuyasha watched as Tai lifted his chubby arms to wipe his face and couldn't help but smile at his son. "Here have some tissue buddy. You can pay me back for my handkerchief next time," he smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha walked through the mall holding Tai's little hand in his. He never really liked the mall since it over powered his sensitive nose but his son needed cheering up. He glanced down at his son to see him sucking on his thumb again with the same perplexed expression he had on in the car before visiting Miroku. Inuyasha's dark eyebrows drew together at the sight of his son. Kids shouldn't have anything to be worried about and should be as carefree as possible. Tai was only a child for goodness sake! All he wanted to do right now was wipe the frown off Tai's face and cheer him up.

"What else do you want to do after we get some ice cream?" he asked looking down at his son.

"See mommy," Tai said without having to think.

"Alright then. I'm sure she's home since it's a weekend so we'll go right after we get some ice cream," he said smiling at the sudden change in Tai's mood at the mention of his mother.

"Can we bring her some ice cream too?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Well… I suppose we could. I mean she did help us move our stuff back into our house right?" he smirked.

"Lets go daddy! I wanna see mommy and she'll be so happy when we bring her some ice cream," said Tai excitedly.

Inuyasha lifted his son playfully to sit on top of his shoulders. This is how Tai should be all the time. He wanted Tai to be always laughing and completely carefree. He realized at that moment that he wants to make Tai's childhood as happy as he possibly could and save him from what he had endured as a child. He grew up barely knowing his father and his mother died when he was slightly older than Tai. His son will have the best of everything. He will always be around no matter what when Tai needs him and include Kagome as much as possible even if they had some issues that weren't settled yet.

**~*~**

"I'm pooped out," sighed Kagome as she plopped down once they made it to the food court.

She, Kouga, and Chiyo had been shopping all afternoon. Chiyo should have more than enough clothes to last for her entire visit. It was fun shopping for a little girl. Kagome had always wanted a daughter but she was still extremely happy when Tai was born, though the idea never left her. If she was still married to Inuyasha would they could have possibly had another baby on the way around this time.

But even that thought couldn't bring down her spirits. She was having such a great time with Chiyo and Kouga. She felt as if she was a part of their family. Chiyo had held her hand as well as Kouga swinging it merrily as they walked from store to store. Kouga was such a great father to Chiyo and it made her heart melt how different he was around his daughter. He was no longer the arrogant, over-bearing man she had first met, but an easy going and patient person. She couldn't get over how Chiyo brought out the best in Kouga. The little girl was even able to bring her out of her bleak mood. It's only been a day and she was already attached to Chiyo.

"Kagome?"

"Oh sorry! I must've spaced out," she smiled sheepishly at Kouga.

"Daddy I want some ice cream!" cried Chiyo tugging on Kouga's sleeve.

Kagome giggled at Chiyo. "You know you remind me of my son whenever we're here at the food court. He's always asking for ice cream!"

"You have son?" blinked Chiyo.

"Yeah. He's a bit younger than you," smiled Kagome.

"Ladies. I want some ice cream too! All that shopping wore me out," Kouga chuckled.

Chiyo and Kagome laughed at the look on Kouga's face. "There should be an ice cream shop around the corner over there. They have the best ice cream," Kagome pointed.

"And what flavors would you two like?"

"Cookie dough please," chirped Chiyo.

"Mint chocolate chip for me," answered Kagome.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back in a minute," said Kouga walking off in the direction of the ice cream shop.

He quickly found the shop and was pleased to see that he was first in line. Good thing he got there soon because a family of six and a day care group lined up right behind him.

**~*~**

"Damn it! Look at this line!" cried Inuyasha.

When they had made it to the ice cream shop there was a long lineup waiting for them. He hated long lineups. But then again who didn't? He heard Tai whimper above him and knew that he was trying to look over the heads of the people ahead of them. Well at least the line was moving no matter how slow it seemed due to the number of people who wanted ice cream…

**~*~**

"Wow. That didn't take long," smiled Kagome as Kouga gave them their ice cream.

He found Chiyo sitting on Kagome's lap and couldn't help the smile that warmed his face. Since the moment he had met Kagome she had left an impression on him that she was the kind of woman he had been looking for. He couldn't get over how fast Chiyo had warmed up to Kagome as well. Chiyo usually made trouble for the girlfriends or other women he had introduced her to in the past. But this was strange that Chiyo had behaved in front of another woman other than her mother. And if he didn't know any better, it looked as if Chiyo and Kagome were mother and daughter…

Kouga licked at his rocky road ice cream and smirked at her with ice cream covering the side of his mouth. "Well I never told you that I'm extremely fast."

"Oh daddy. You got a good spot in line didn't you?" asked Chiyo clearly enjoying her cookie dough.

"Yeah well…" shrugged Kouga.

Kagome giggled at the two and took one of the napkins to wipe Kouga's mouth. "Even Chiyo eats her ice cream better than you!"

She didn't know what came over her but it felt so natural being with them. This was exactly what she needed to get her to smile again. Being with Chiyo and Kouga made her feel as if she was part of a real family. One that wasn't so broken beyond repair and full of disappointment. She knew that it wasn't right for her to imagine herself as being part of their family but she couldn't help it. It brought back memories of times when she and Inuyasha would bring Tai to the mall and get ice cream right after shopping. She hasn't laughed like this in a long time… She had forgotten how good it felt to laugh again, especially when you're having fun with people that you care about.

"Yeah daddy!" laughed Chiyo as Kagome finished wiping the remainder of the ice cream off Kouga's mouth.

"Thanks. It must've been the ice cream numbing my mouth so I didn't notice that I was missing my mouth half the time I took a bit of ice cream," he joked.

The three laughed as if they had always been one happy family enjoying an afternoon at the mall.

**~*~**

From around the corner two pairs of golden eyes watched the three together. One pair of golden eyes were wide with surprise and the other were wide with excitement.

"Look daddy! Isn't that mommy?" cried Tai pointing.

"Tai don't point," Inuyasha said weakly.

He didn't know what was coming over him. Wasn't that the wolf that was Kagome's date for that charity thing she had? And who was that little girl sitting on Kagome's lap? Must be the wolf's daughter… His sensitive ears picked up Kagome's laugh and he was plagued with countless memories of moment he had heard that tinkling laughter. When was the last time he'd heard her laugh like that? Guilt washed over him as he realized he was the reason why she had stopped laughing… why she had stopped being happy. But what caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts was the sight of Kagome reaching across the table with the little girl still on her lap laughing to wipe the side of Kouga's mouth.

"_Oh Inuyasha… When will you learn? You're a father now, you can't let Tai see how much of a slob you are or else he'll grow up to be like one too," she teased as she took a napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth._

"_Keh! Of course he'll be like me." Inuyasha felt his gaze soften as he continued to look at his wife. "But I sure hope he grows up to be more like his mother…" he laughed planting a wet, ice cream kiss on his wife's lips with baby Tai burbling in the background._

"Daddy! Let's go see mommy!" cried Tai tugging on his father's ears.

Inuyasha's focus remained trained on the three people who looked like a family. If he didn't know any better he'd think that they were one. He watched intently as the little girl who was sitting on the woman's lap holding a camera up and urging her father to sit with them to be in the picture. He continued to watch all three of them as the little girl, who was now sandwiched between her 'parents' cried "cheese". They all had cheerful smiles on their faces as if they had always been used to being with each other. He couldn't explain what this feeling was that was taking control of him. Is this feeling jealousy because Kagome is now being a 'wife' and a 'mother' to someone other than him and Tai? Is it possessiveness that he thought he had long lost over her because he'd always felt a strong feeling that Kagome belonged with him? Or is it regret because watching them made him think of how everything was before? Were they as happy and perfect, as these three people appeared to be?

"Daddy!"

Immediately he was brought back to reality and out of the depths of his thoughts. He looked at his son to find him anxiously staring up at him. A small trickle of something cold and sticky brought his attention towards his hand and noticed that their ice cream was melting.

"Daddy look there's mommy! Let's go!" cried Tai not waiting for his father's reply. He started pulling him towards the table where his dear mother sat. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Kagome whipped her head around to the voice of her son. A worried frown took over her joyful expression remembering exactly why she needed a day off from everything and what had transpired this morning. There was Tai with a huge heart melting smile on his face as he pulled a not so eager Inuyasha behind him. She felt guilty for just leaving without bidding Tai goodbye this morning. Kagome felt Chiyo shift on her lap and look up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Is that your son Aunt Kagome?"

"Yeah it is," she answered smiling down at the little girl.

"Mommy!" cried Tai running to their table. He found his mother sitting at the far end and Kouga sitting at the nearest to the aisle. As if noticing for the first time, the little girl who was sitting on his mother's lap. "Mommy me and daddy bought you some ice cream!" With that, Tai scooted onto the empty seats across the three until he was directly in front of Kagome.

"Are you and daddy going shopping?" asked Kagome ignoring Tai staring at Chiyo who continued to cling to her.

"Me and Daddy wanted some ice cream. Daddy give her the ice cream!" cried Tai excitedly towards his father. Inuyasha merely stood there with a hesitating look.

"Please join us," said Kouga motioning to the sit in front of him.

Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like thanks as he set down the dripping ice creams on the table. This situation couldn't feel any more awkward than it already was…

"Aunt Kagome has already had some ice cream," chirped Chiyo.

"Oh this is Kouga's daughter Chiyo," she said looking to Inuyasha and Tai. "And Chiyo this is my son Tai and his father Inuyasha," she said motioning to her family.

"Nice to meet you," said Chiyo politely and shook both their hands.

"Mommy here! We got you your favorite," said Tai reaching for the strawberry ice cream.

"Don't force your mother Tai. She said she's already had some," said Inuyasha in a hushed tone.

"It's okay Inuyasha," said Kagome forcing a smile towards the man who had caused her so much pain in one day.

Inuyasha stared back at her intently. He knew the moment he made eye contact with her, no matter how brief it was, that there was something wrong. Was that really why Tai had been so upset? There was a mixture of sorrow and resentment on her expression. He could always tell if there was something wrong with her. Her expressions always gave away what she was feeling. That was Kagome. You couldn't make her smile a real smile if she was feeling anything but happy. When she was troubled her brows would be furrowed and drawn together. So of course he'd know when and if there was something wrong with her.

"Your mommy says you and I have lots in common. I don't know many kids my age around here because I'm just visiting my daddy," said Chiyo starting a conversation with Tai. "How old are you?"

Tai thought for a moment before holding up his hand. "I'm three!"

Chiyo giggled noticing the fact that Tai's hand indicated that he thought he was five. Inuyasha meanwhile brought down Tai's thumb and index finger to spare his son further humiliation.

"I didn't get to my numbers yet…"mumbled Tai as he blushed like a tomato.

"It's okay honey. We'll start working on it again," smiled Kagome towards her son.

Tai looked triumphantly over at Chiyo who frowned slightly. Inuyasha noticed this and realized that Tai must be feeling pretty possessive over his mother since he's never had to share her with other children before. That was the same way he'd felt whenever she was around other males. Naturally Tai would feel possessive over some other child who came out of no where who is now clinging to Kagome possessively. At that moment he made eye contact with Kouga and can't help but a feel a familiar feeling of jealousy at the pit of his stomach.

"Excuse me miss," interrupted an unknown voice breaking the tension.

"Yes?" blinked Kagome.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have the cutest little girl!" cooed the woman.

"Hey I'm not -!"cried Tai.

"Thank you," Chiyo blushed and gave a few bats of her eyelashes.

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged glances from across the tiny table, both glancing at the two children. Kagome just thanked the woman with a slight bow of her head for she knew as well what must have been transpiring between Tai and Chiyo. Such rivalry among children…

Tai was after all part inu youkai even if he was only a quarter. She had seen how possessive Inuyasha had been over the years they'd spent together and she wouldn't doubt that Tai had inherited that from his father also. And to make matters worse, Chiyo cuddled up to her more and giggled. That was the last straw for Tai.

"NO!" he said slamming his little fists on the table. "She's MY mommy not yours!" Tai continued to pound on the little table, and forgot about what little demonic strength he had. All at once the contents on the surface of the table fell upon both Inuyasha and Tai's laps as the table had tipped over on their end.

Inuyasha sprung up from his seat and began to furiously wipe at his jeans to get the ice cream off. Tai was on the brink of tears as he watched his mother hold another child and sit with another man other than his father with sad, frustrated eyes. Tai also began to growl at the little girl in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha watched as Chiyo's lip trembled and let out a wail worthy of her wolf clan. Alarmed, Kouga and Kagome began to try to calm Chiyo. This sight appeared to make matters even worse for little Tai.

"Oh no you don't," grumbled Inuyasha as he caught Tai before he could catapult himself between Kagome and Chiyo.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he cried pounding on Inuyasha's back. "She's MY mommy!" Tai was crying his eyes out now and struggling against his father's grip. Now the group was starting to catch some unwanted attention with passers-by and the two adults (not including Inuyasha who was growling) shot them apologizing looks and embarrassment.

"Tai-" Kagome said trying to get up to her son but Chiyo wouldn't let her go.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm taking him home," mumbled Inuyasha as he began to turn away which only made Tai cry louder for his mother.

It was extremely hard to get to the parking lot without attracting a lot of attention with Tai's ear pounding screams. He somewhat understood how Tai must've been feeling or what must be going through his head. Tai was after all an only child and this would be the first time that he had ever seen his mother warm up to another child just like she did to him. Especially when the said child seemed to claim Kagome as her mother and unintentionally embarrassed Tai. He had no doubt that Tai was feeling very much possessive over his mother and had a newly found rival in Chiyo.

Throughout the walk to the parking lot Tai's screams only grew louder if possible and his ears had decided they'd heard enough for one day. He understood why Tai was upset but he was just so tired of listening to his son cry all day. He knew it was wrong and he should work on trying to calm him down but his patience was running thin as it is. He thought about speaking but afraid that he might yell or upset Tai even more, he took a deep, calming breath.

"Tai…" he started. "Please… we'll talk about this when we get home. Right now I really want you to calm down so daddy can concentrate on driving okay?" he said as gently as he could.

Tai nodded his head to show he understood his father's request. Pleased, Inuyasha gave Tai a quick hug after buckling him into his booster seat. The drive home was particularly quiet except for Tai's sniffles. Inuyasha noticed once again that Tai was sucking on his thumb again in a worried manner. He sighed in frustration. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Was he doing anything right if possible by his son? Why couldn't he make him happy? Was fatherhood so hard that his own father gave up on him? He gripped the steering wheel tightly with the mere thought of giving up on Tai. He could never do that to his own son. No matter how far apart they have drifted since their happier days as a whole family.

**~*~**

Not a minute sooner Inuyasha found himself pulling up onto his driveway at last. He carried Tai in the house and opened his mouth to tell the boy something when Tai leapt out of his arms and ran straight up the stairs and into his room. Inuyasha was surprised at Tai's sudden change in mood. Unsure of what to do or say once, he followed Tai only to find his bedroom door locked.

"Tai?" he knocked softly.

"Go away!" his little anguished voice, yelled.

"Tai let me in right now!" Inuyasha answered his voice losing the gentle and soothing tone.

"No! It's all your fault daddy!" a loud crash could be heard from inside Tai's room.

"What's my fault? I can't talk to you when you've locked yourself in there!" he cried. He was really starting to get worried. He didn't understand what was going on. What did Tai blame him for? He didn't want to make matters worse by kicking down the door no matter how concerned he was. And what was worse was that he was afraid his temper would get the better of him and make him do something irrational.

"You! You made mommy leave us!"

"What?! Tai open the door so we can talk about this!" by now Inuyasha was pounding on Tai's door which shook lightly by the hinges.

"You've been bad daddy! You made mommy cry for so long!" cried Tai.

It took a while for Inuyasha's mind to process all this after recovering from the shock of Tai's statement. So that was it. Tai was angry with him. Of course he would be angry with him. He didn't understand why he hadn't expected it sooner. "Tai please let me in so we can talk about this," he pleaded.

"No! Hana told me everything! It's all your fault that mommy doesn't love me anymore! You didn't love mommy anymore because of the lady I saw at the store today!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do this by himself and he knew that if he attempted this alone he wouldn't be able t o fix it. Doing the only thing he could think of, he dialled Kagome's number and told her to come as soon as possible because Tai had locked himself up in his room. Like any mother, Kagome sounded panicked and said that she would be there as soon as she can. Now all he had to do was get Tai to calm down so that he'd be ready to talk to them once Kagome arrives. "Tai we have to talk about this and we can't do that if you're in there."

"No! I hate you! I hate you!" yelled Tai over and over again.

Inuyasha for a moment felt the wind get knocked out of him. Memories of his childhood screaming the same thing to his father floated into his mind. The feeling of complete and utter resentment flooded back into his heart. The words being directed at him was something new. A greater pain that he felt certain he was not going to experience when he cursed his father for neglecting him.

He had promised himself that if he ever had children he would love them with all his heart and save them from a childhood like his. But here he is now. Standing outside his son's bedroom door, listening as Tai repeated the hurtful words like a mantra. Locked into his own world, Inuyasha's back touched the wall and he slid to the floor submerged in his thoughts.

It was his fault. Why hadn't he thought of Tai before he decided to completely alter all their lives during that entire night? He hadn't known it would affect his son this much though he should have. Why had he been so selfish as to not think of how it would affect Tai? He had ripped Tai out of the comfortable and familiar life they had without a second thought. And as a result, his own son hated him.

He smiled sadly to himself. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was very much like his father. He had become a man who took everything he had in life for granted and neglected those who loved him most. And because of that, he had managed to ruin all of their lives with his mistake. He hurt Kagome and still couldn't bring himself to apologize to her. He hurt Tai by ruining their family and involving him in this whole mess of divorce. And him… had he ruined his own life also?

"Inuyasha!" knocking could be heard at the front door as Inuyasha was brought out of his reflective state.

He knew at once that it was Kagome. He leapt over the flight of stairs and opened the door to reveal a dishevelled Kagome. She ran past him without another word and up the stairs to stop at Tai's bedroom door. He closed the door and followed her upstairs.

"Tai honey?" Kagome asked knocking on the door.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stood by the door looking every much as worried as he felt. The noise from Tai's room quickly vanished at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Mommy?" Tai's voice was that of surprise and of relief.

"Tai… let mommy in so we can talk," Kagome pleaded.

Tai complied and opened his door. Inuyasha found himself gasping with Kagome at Tai's appearance.

"Tai… honey what have you done to yourself?" asked Kagome grabbing Tai by the shoulders.

Tai was covered in black paint dripping from his silver hair. His face was streaked with tears and his warm amber eyes were red and puffy from crying. Inuyasha watched as his son kept his head down and that was all he could do at the moment. He was afraid that Tai wouldn't allow him to touch him. But what he feared most was the possibility that Tai really did hate him.

"I- I-…" he began. Kagome lowered herself to her knees and began to rub Tai's back to soothe him. "I- I didn't want to look like daddy anymore…" he whispered.

Inuyasha staggered back to the wall to support him. So Tai did hate him… Kagome shot him a puzzling look and turned back to her son.

"Why?" asked Kagome gently.

"He… he… he hurt you… and then you don't want to be my mommy anymore because everyone says that I look too much like daddy. He hurt you because of that lady we saw today, didn't he mommy?" he asked innocently.

Kagome broke into tears and hugged her son tightly forgetting about the black paint. Inuyasha was still frozen on the spot when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the two sobbing figures and tell them that he could fix everything. But he couldn't. He couldn't because everything was beyond repair…

"And now you have a new family because ours is so broken…" cried Tai into Kagome's shoulder.

Tai's confession only managed to make Kagome's sobs louder. Inuyasha himself found that tears were pouring out of his eyes. What had he done?

"I don't want silver hair anymore… because it hurts you to look at me because I look so much like daddy…" continued Tai.

"No baby… You're the only thing that reminds me of how much I loved your daddy…" cried Kagome. "It does hurt me sometimes but happy memories are sometimes painful to remember…"

"Really?" asked Tai lifting his head to look his mother square in the eyes.

"Really. And whatever happens between your father and I, will never affect how much we both love you," said Kagome wiping the paint and tears from her son's cheeks.

"Mommy… I'm sorry," Tai whispered.

"No honey… if anything I should be sorry. I should have explained this to you. Can you ever forgive mommy for being so stupid?" laughed Kagome.

"Mommy isn't stupid! I love you mommy…" answered Tai wiping Kagome's cheeks in return.

"We better get you cleaned up. All this black paint is covering just how handsome you are," giggled Kagome as she carried Tai into the bathroom. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated. Finally he raised his head to look at Kagome and saw Tai peaking over her shoulder. "Will you make some ramen for Tai?"

"Sure." He mumbled.

It took him a moment to gather himself and the running water mingled with gentle laughter helped him regain his composure. He made his way to the kitchen and made the ramen as Kagome asked. While he waited for the water to boil he was once again over come with such emotion as he replayed what had transpired moments ago.

"_I don't want silver hair anymore… because it hurts you to look at me because I look so much like daddy…"_

He bit his bottom lip to prevent a sob from coming out. His own son was ashamed of him… He was a good for nothing father. He couldn't even keep his son happy and smiling for more than a day. What else was he good for other than making those he cared about miserable? How had he managed to screw up so badly?

"_I hate you! I hate you!"_

Inuyasha gripped the edge of the kitchen counter tightly in his hands. He wished that he could take everything back. He wanted to take back all his mistakes and prevent himself from making them. He wasn't any happier now than he was before. In fact he miserable.

**~*~**

"Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha as he shook Kagome gently to wake her. She had fallen asleep by Tai's side after tucking him into bed and kissing him goodnight. Tai had immediately calmed down after a warm bath and having his supper in bed.

"I should really get going," she yawned.

"You can stay if you want… I can sleep in the living room and-"

"No it's all right Inuyasha," she answered quickly. "I have to get home anyway. If anything else comes up just call me." And with that, she gave Tai another gentle kiss on the forehead and left.

After Inuyasha had shut the door after Kagome left, he made his way back to Tai's room. He looked down at his son who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Inuyasha sat done where Kagome had lain as gently as he could to avoid waking Tai. "I really screwed up didn't I?" he whispered stroking Tai's hair. "I'm sorry kid." He sat there for a couple more minutes and decided that he needed his rest too. He mumbled a quick goodnight and was half way out the door when a little voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" said Tai sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean what I said. I love you…" whispered Tai drifting off to sleep again.

Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. Maybe his son wasn't so much like him like everyone said he was. Inuyasha considered this to be a more than good thing. "I love you too…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha glanced lazily at his clock sitting on the nightstand that read 2 am in the morning. He had gone to bed an hour after he was sure that Tai was sleeping peacefully but he just couldn't get to sleep. Today had really done a number on everyone. He never thought about what he would do if Tai found out about his little secret, which he did. Miroku had left a message on his answering machine while they were out saying that Hana confessed about her eavesdropping on Sango and Kagome's many conversations over the phone and told Tai all that she knew. Of all the ways that Tai could've found out… he had to hear it from the pervert's daughter who didn't know the burden or consequences of such a secret.

Secondly, he never thought of how it would affect Tai emotionally. He had been surprised today by Tai's emotional state. Everyone had always said that Tai was mature for his age and a very smart child aware of everything around him. Tai was so distraught over their whole divorce, he just never saw how much deeper it went. Tai even went so far as to compare the two of them together and his looks as the sole reminder of why his mother was hurting. At some point after Kagome had left, he had figured out that Tai and Kagome may have had a little run in with Kikyou. That would explain why Kagome had been in such a rush to get home this afternoon.

Inuyasha heard light footsteps coming down from the hall and it wasn't long before his door that he left ajar slowly creaked open. A silver head peered in with bright golden eyes and a little fist reaching above clutching the door knob.

"Daddy?" whispered Tai walking slowly to the bed.

"Hey buddy. What are doing still up?"

"I…" he glanced back down at Teddy, "Teddy couldn't sleep and said that we should come sleep with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his son but didn't hesitate to open the covers for him to crawl into. "All set?" he asked once Tai was under the covers. He felt Tai nod and proceeded to tuck him in. "Now go to sleep."

"Daddy?"

"What is it now?" he asked gently.

"How come you left mommy for that other lady who made mommy cry?" Tai asked carefully with his back turned from him.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Tai's question. Damn. The kid was just too damn smart for his age and perceptive too. He opened his mouth but didn't quite know how to approach Tai's question.

"It's complicated Tai." That was the best that he could do for now as a form of explanation. He himself didn't know either why he had chosen this path for but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Why?"

"Because." Though Tai is smart for his age, sometimes he was still a normal kid who thought at the same level at everyone else at his age. He hoped that this conversation would end. He was just at a complete loss for words right now.

"Why did you leave mommy daddy? All the princes and princesses who got married in mommy's bedtime stories all lived happily ever after…"

"That's not real life Tai." He hated to sound so pessimistic but it just came out. He hated to be the one to break it to Tai that sometimes happy ending don't exist and that they aren't for everyone. Inuyasha remembered a time when he thought that it was that simple also. Find a girl you love, get married, and live happily ever after. But of course that was ages ago. "Real life is different from fairytales."

"I don't understand daddy. If you married mommy doesn't that mean that you love her? I know you love mommy. Did you love that other lady more?" At his question Tai clutched Teddy tighter.

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be difficult. He didn't know how best to put it into words so that Tai would understand. How was he going to explain that he had had an affair with his high school sweetheart behind Kagome's back, despite knowing the repercussions, and neglected his young family along the way? "I… Tai… I don't know how best to tell you what happened or what I did. Maybe someday I'll be able to explain it to you better. But just not now alright?" He watched Tai nod softly and let out a sigh of relief. He reached over to his son's head and began stroking it. "No matter what happens… or how broken you think our family might be… me and your mother will always be there to love you. You got that?"

Tai slowly turned to him and hugged him. "Good night daddy."

"Sweet dreams buddy," Inuyasha said placing a light kiss on Tai's forehead and hugging him back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha and Tai weren't the only ones who have had a rough day. Kagome tossed and turned for sometime before giving up to insomnia. She just kept replaying the day's events over and over again in her head. It had started off alright but as the day progressed it seemed that it was going downhill, not to mention out of control. To say that seeing Kikyou at the grocery store was unexpected is an understatement. Then after that she had left Tai back with Inuyasha without an explanation. She winced at that. How could she let her emotions take a hold of her like that and cause her to neglect her son? She'd have to make it up to him somehow.

Her thoughts wandered back to Kikyou once again. No matter how much her life had changed since her divorce with Inuyasha, it felt as if she was still carrying the emotional luggage she had developed since she found out about his affair with the woman. Her life now is considerably different from being a stay-at-home mom in her marriage with Inuyasha. She had counted on her job and new life-style to bring about change in her life and even perhaps enlightenment.

"Nothing just seems to work…" Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and realized that sleep was impossible tonight.

Without giving the possibility of sleep a further thought, she made her way to her kitchen and decided to fix herself some hot chocolate. Nothing like chocolate to ease a woman's raging emotions right? It was amazing how she had easily adapted to her new household. Her new home had a smaller kitchen and not quite as spacious, although she could not deny that it was certainly very cozy.

Everything was just slowly eating away at her. Everything that had happened, the last ten years of her life, and her family were just all coming at her at once and she just didn't know which to deal with first. She had pushed all her problems aside and hoped that they would miraculously go away or work themselves out because she was just so tired. She was so damn tired of everyone lying to her.

She didn't understand why Sango or Miroku hadn't told her about Kikyou ever since she came to them for advice about Inuyasha. She didn't understand why Inuyasha married her only to leave her for his old high school girlfriend. Nothing made sense anymore. She felt so helpless under all the pressure and emotions warring inside of her.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" she whispered to herself running her fingers through her hair.

At times like this she'd call up Sango but right now she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to Sango. Part of her resented her best friend for keeping such a vital piece of information from her. She just wanted everything to stop. She wanted the whole world to stop for just one day so that she could assess the damage in her life and figure out a way to get it back on track.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"WHAT?!"

"Please forgive me my love-" he stopped to dodge a pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Miroku how could you invite that man here?!" Another pillow was thrown at her husband's head.

"Sango! Inuyasha is our friend too even if-" a blanket flew past him to the hallway outside of their bedroom.

Sango finally stopped throwing random objects at her husband and sat on their bed with a heavy plop and her chest heaving from yelling. "Inuyasha stopped being our friend a long time ago. You know I'm right. He's changed…"

"Sango… Inuyasha is as much our friend as Kagome is. Inuyasha hasn't changed, he's just made some horrible choices. We all make mistakes," Miroku said taking tentative steps toward his wife.

"Not big mistakes like cheating on your wife with your old high school sweetheart whom you haven't seen in over ten years!" she screamed, making Miroku take two tentative steps back.

"We can't control what Inuyasha does Sango. Inuyasha made a horrible decision by the way he left Kagome. If he wasn't in love with her anymore he should've settled it without dragging Kikyou in it."

"Miroku can't you see? Kagome will never speak to us again…" whispered his wife.

Miroku sighed and walked over to his wife. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. He knew what Sango was feeling. He also felt partially responsible for the way the Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage ended. "Sango don't blame yourself for what happened. I know we both had a responsibility to tell Kagome about Kikyou but we didn't and we can't change that now."

"I just don't want to lose my best friend Miroku… I didn't think it was important to tell her about Kikyou but she came back. And then before we knew it Kagome was filing for a divorce!" cried Sango throwing her arms around her husband.

"You won't loose Kagome. She'll forgive us eventually, we just have to be patient with her," he said stroking his wife's head.

Miroku let Sango cry on his shoulder until her sobs were barely audible. Without warning, Sango abruptly pushed away from her husband.

"What's the matter?"

"Miroku… What happened with Inuyasha and Kagome won't happen to us, right?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Sango how could you even ask me that?" asked Miroku flabbergasted.

Sango placed her trembling hands gently to pull her husband's face closer. "Promise me. Promise me that you won't ever cheat on me… that we won't get divorced…"

Miroku looked into the eyes of his wife. She was serious and by the looks of it, downright petrified. "Sango… I love you. Nothing and no one will ever take me away from you. I promise."

Sango surprised him by kissing him passionately as if to make sure that he did mean it and that there would be dire consequences if he was lying. He returned her kisses and it gradually became gentler, and slower. "Sango please believe me when I say that I love you," he whispered to his wife.

"I do believe you Miroku, with all my heart. It's just that we all thought that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other. Look what happened to them. I don't ever want us to have to go through that. I don't think I could ever handle losing you…"

"I'd rather kill myself before I hurt you. You know that. You'll always be the only one for me Sango…" Miroku whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome tapped her foot against the leg of the table beside her. She stared across from her at the man who was pouring her tea and serving her biscuits. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever see the day when Inuyasha Takahashi would invite her for a tea party.

She had gotten a phone call from him at about ten in the morning. For a minute she thought that Tai needed her again. She was completely surprised when Inuyasha had formally and calmly invited her for afternoon tea while Tai was taking a nap. So upon arriving at Inuyasha's house she kissed Tai on the forehead as he slept on the couch and proceeded into the kitchen after Inuyasha.

"So… were there any more problems last night?" she asked after taking another sip of her tea.

"Well he woke up sometime during the night, so he went to go sleep in my room. That was pretty much it," Inuyasha shrugged.

Another moment of silence passed between them. This whole meeting was just awkward. Kagome had some idea why Inuyasha had invited her over to talk. It did always take him a while to bring up what he intended to talk about.

"Look-" they both said at once.

"You go first," said Kagome.

Inuyasha took a sip of his own tea before saying what he wanted to say. The few seconds it took for him to sip his tea and swallow it was not enough for him to mentally prepare how or what he was going to say. He hoped desperately that winging this conversation wouldn't result in him putting his foot in his mouth like every other time.

"Look… about Kikyou. I know I never mentioned her before…" he chanced a glance at her and noticed that she had one brow arched at him as if to mock him. He rolled his eyes and went on. "Kikyou and I dated in high school for a while and then she moved away. I didn't hear from her since then until she became my-"

"Your lover?" Kagome asked cutting him off.

Inuyasha was quiet for a while. He hadn't planned on taking it this far even though he had some inkling that once he brought up Kikyou it was automatic that it would lead to a discussion and explanations about their failed marriage. Inuyasha unconsciously shoved a whole biscuit in his mouth as if to send out a message to Kagome that he didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

"Well seeing as how you've stuffed a whole biscuit in your mouth I guess I'll be the only one talking," she said a bit peeved.

Kagome took a deep breath to prepare herself and to remind herself not to lose her composure. All she wanted to do was slap the man across from her until she felt the rage leave her body. She also contemplated about dumping the remainder of her warm tea on his clean silver hair. Despite these thought running through her mind, she knew she couldn't do it because as much as she wanted to hurt him, she had to be the adult. She always had to be the adult.

"Inuyasha I can't begin to describe to you what it is I'm feeling right now. Because frankly, I have no clue what I am feeling. I feel confused, betrayed, and hurt," she started. Inuyasha swallowed a portion of his biscuit.

"I feel so betrayed by Sango and Miroku for not telling me anything about Kikyou. I feel betrayed that the person I've known for ten years and who claimed to love me is no where in sight…"

Okay so maybe he deserved that. The only thing he was quite surprised about is how she had separated him from his younger self and him now. He hadn't really seen any transformations in himself. The only thing he recognized were the decisions he made and though they were decisions he may not have made in the past, the circumstances were quite different now.

"Are you listening to me?!" Kagome asked harshly as she slapped her tea cup down on the wooden table. "I don't understand how the man I have known for ten years could betray me like that. I've never questioned your sincerity towards me Inuyasha."

She had so much to say. She just didn't know how to say them. How was she going to make him understand just how badly he had hurt her?

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up one day and find that everything completely different and you just didn't see it coming? Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the person you trusted with your whole heart? Do you have any idea how that feels?"

That wasn't even half of what she wanted to say to him but it felt damn good to voice it out for him to hear. By the time she had finished Kagome realized that she was panting and her shoulders heaving. She felt about 100 lbs. lighter.

"Inuyasha… if you weren't happy with me you should've just told me. If you wanted to leave me I wouldn't have tried to change your mind. It just hurt so much that you didn't even have enough respect for me to actually tell me to my face rather than having an affair."

Kagome quickly picked up her tea to take a slow relaxing sip. She felt so much better. Letting everything out felt so therapeutic… Now she had to listen to Inuyasha, despite the fact that she knew she wasn't going to like anything he had to say.

Inuyasha on the other hand was stunned into silence. After watching Kagome sort through her feelings and direct them at him was unexpected. Though watching her as she relaxed in her chair and take a calming sip of tea was more unnerving. It was his turn to say something…

"Kagome… I honestly can't give you a straight explanation about why I acted the way that I did. Look, I just didn't expect Kikyou to have such a hold over me. I didn't think I'd ever see her again after she moved away. Before I knew it…" he trailed off.

He didn't want to go in too much detail. And by the looks on Kagome's face he knew that she understood why he had left it at that.

"I just… I just needed change in my life…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's lip tightened into a thin line and slowly nodded her head. "Well now you have it."

"Look Kagome… I know that was harsh but it's the best that I can give you," sighed Inuyasha.

"Of course," said Kagome curtly.

Kagome honestly didn't expect his answer to be so… so forward. When someone says that they need change they usually mean switching to a new shampoo or even quitting a job. Since when did it begin to mean replacing the person you're supposed to be sharing your life with? How does someone wake up one day and decide that they 'needed a change'?

This man in front of her was simply impossible to decipher. The Inuyasha she had known and loved was gone…

"Daddy?"

Both adults looked up to see the little toddler rubbing his eyes, obviously having just woken up from his afternoon nap. Kagome quickly put on a warm smile on her face.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Mommy!" cried Tai barrelling himself into his mother.

Kagome hugged her son lovingly while shooting Inuyasha a look as if to say 'we are not finished yet'.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go watch some television for a while. Mommy and I are just finishing something up alright?" Inuyasha said ruffling Tai's hair and leading him out of the kitchen.

Kagome listened as Inuyasha switched the television on and rubbed her temples. Now she couldn't say what she wanted with Tai being awake.

"Daddy, Teddy can't see. I think he needs glasses."

"Really? May be we should give him an eye exam."

"What's that daddy?"

"An eye exam will tell us what's wrong with Teddy's eyes and if he does need glasses."

As Kagome listened to their conversation, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe the man that she knew hadn't disappeared. He just… changed. She was beginning to hate that word more and more. Nonetheless, she just couldn't deny the fact that Inuyasha had been trying his best and has become an absolutely loving father to her son. Maybe he was no longer the man who loved her, but he was still Tai's father. And that to her was the most important thing in the world to her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked away the glazed look she had and stood up from her seat. She walked over to the sink to put her empty cup in. "Inuyasha I think we have come to an understanding," she said with her back turned to him.

"We have?" asked Inuyasha completely unprepared for Kagome's calmness and collected composure. He thought for sure she was going to bite his head off once Tai was out of sight.

"I realized that the only thing that keeps us together is Tai. We have our differences, and I can honestly recognize that. I can't ask anything else from you other than to be a good father to Tai. As long as you are a good father to our son, you and I will have no problems getting along," she said.

She turned to face Inuyasha who was looking at her with an astonished look. Kagome gave him a half smile before walking past him.

"Who knows? We might even become friends…"

Inuyasha could only look after her with a bitter smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. The whole conversation was full of surprises. In the end, he couldn't be happier with the outcome. He felt that they were making progress. Sure they had hit a few bumps along the way, but they were getting there. Things may never be the same between him and Kagome. Who knows what the future will hold for them…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Mr. Takahashi here are the files. They've just been dropped off by your brother's assistant."

"About fucking time… That asshole knows how important it is that these documents should be reviewed and he just sends them over now," grumbled a disgruntled looking Inuyasha.

"Is there anything else Mr. Takahashi?" inquired his middle-aged secretary as she flipped through the rest of the folders in her arms.

"No that will be all," he replied dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Inuyasha skimmed through the documents to make sure everything was as it should be, ever so often rereading some of the sentences to review it. He was getting another tension headache. This merger was going to be the death of him. His father's company was preparing for a merger with an overseas marketing company based in the United States. There were so many details that he had attend to, not to mention he had been running around along with his brother, father, and some of the company's top executives making preparations.

With a groan Inuyasha Takahashi laid the documents he held in his hand down on op of his glass desk. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples… He was getting another tension headache again. He opened his eyes and reclined back into his plush leather chair to take a moment to relax.

Three years had come and gone since his father had fired him. It was only a two months ago that he had received a phone call from his father asking him to return to the company. The company needed as much knowledgeable staff and executives on this merger project as possible. His father had offered him his old position back in the company seeing as how the guy that had replaced him was sent to their company in the United States to handle the merger there.

Inuyasha had been more than ready to accept the job. For three years he had been unemployed and had been forced to dig into his savings account a couple of times because he had no income. Fortunately, he had accumulated enough money in his savings account to support him for three years of unemployment. Accepting the job would sure as hell help him pay for his bills, not to mention support him.

However, he had also been reluctant to accept his father's offer for solely one reason. Tai.

His son had become his best friend. He knew that sounded pathetic or corny, but it was the truth. Sometimes when he was feeling absolutely shitty about his life and unemployment, his son would cheer him up. Tai gave him a reason to be thankful to stay that he was unemployed. So for the last three years he had spent them making up the first three years he had lost with Tai. He still sometimes felt guilty upon remembering how he had neglected his son for the first three years of his young life. However, now he was much more confident and could honestly say that he had tried his best to step up and become a good father to his son. He wasn't sure if he could ever take the chance of losing that kind of feeling or trust himself with having a career and being a good father at the same time.

His father had been kind enough to give him a few days to make his decision about accepting the offer. Inuyasha was surprised to say the least. His father was so close to disowning him after his messy divorce and had fired him. He never thought that his father would offer him his old job back after three years. His relationship with his own father wasn't any better than how it had been in his childhood. He didn't care anymore.

Tai had taught him to become a good father and what he had learned was that effort was a major factor in any relationship. And that was what lacked on his father's part. Effort.

"_What do you think buddy? Should daddy go back to work?" he asked as he bounced Tai on his knee while they were watching some cowboy movie._

"_Work?"_

"_Yeah. You know? Like mommy," he said relaxing his knee and turning Tai to sit across his lap._

"_But who will you play cowboys with if you go to work daddy?" asked Tai._

"_I'll still be around to play cowboys with you and Teddy, just not as much anymore. What do you think?" Inuyasha was getting more and more nervous. He didn't know how Tai would react to him accepting the offer. He thought that it would be best to ask his son first to see how he feels about it and then base his decision on that._

"_Will I still see you?"_

_It was such a simple question but it was enough to break his heart into a million pieces. Immediately he pulled his six year-old son into a fierce hug. He knew it. Maybe he shouldn't return to work. His son wasn't ready for that yet. He never ever wanted Tai to feel like he had abandoned him again. _

"_Of course you'll still see me! You're my favourite person in the world," Inuyasha whispered._

"_You promise?" asked Tai hugging him back._

"_I promise."_

His voice echoed in his head and every time when he thought whether he should put in some over time.

A whole new routine had to be worked out with Kagome of course. They still alternated Tai for two weeks. He dropped Tai to school since Kagome left for work earlier than he did. So whenever Kagome had Tai for the two weeks, she'd drop Tai off at Inuyasha's. Then Kagome would pick Tai up after school and bring him over to her house. If it happened to be his week with Tai, he would pick Tai up from Kagome's and sometimes stayed over for dinner. It had taken them a while to settle their problems from the divorce but they eventually worked things out.

His relationship with Kagome was no longer as awkward as it had been. They could be in each other's company without their efforts to be civil toward each other feeling like it had to be forced. Sometimes, they could even speak about their lives before the divorce. Of course that was only on rare occasions. They weren't exactly friends, but they acted like acquaintances on friendly, peaceful terms.

To sum it all up, he was content with his life. At least he had thought so until his cell phone began to vibrate.

"Daddy!" squealed Tai as soon as he answered his phone. He used the speaker feature on his phone mainly because it was awkward to hold up a small phone to his ears atop his head.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Can I stay with mommy for a while? Kouga is visiting so he's taking Chiyo to a movie and invited me and mommy. Can I go?" explained Tai, rather long-windedly.

Inuyasha smiled at his son's voice. "Can't I come too?" he asked jokingly.

"Hold on daddy let me-"

"No! I was only joking! You can go. Just call me when you get back to your mother's," he said amused.

"Thanks daddy, I'll bring you home some food!" cried Tai happily.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Have fun squirt," he said before ending the phone call.

"Mr. Takahashi your father is on line two," came his secretary's voice from the speaker box on his desk.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was glad to be back at work but at the same time he just wasn't as used to it anymore. He felt more like a stand-in than an asset to his father's company. For once he began to acknowledge that he may have reached as far as he could within this company and in the eyes of his father. His efforts never seemed to be enough whether it was to please his father or obtain his approval.

"Inuyasha you there boy?" his father's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied not realizing that he had spaced out for a moment.

"We need you in the board room asap," was all his father said before hanging up.

"Great…" Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I wonder what this is about now."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome watched astonishingly as Kouga shoved half a sub into his mouth. He had decided to get a sub for dinner while she, Chiyo, and Tai opted for burgers and fries. They had decided to first get a bite to eat before going to the movies.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kouga said with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Just noting your impeccable charms," answered Kagome dryly.

"Daddy you're embarrassing me!" whined Chiyo.

"Look Kouga! I can do it too!" said Tai opening his mouth, preparing to do the same with his burger.

"Young man, don't you dare," said Kagome pinning him with a hard, but playful glare.

"Ugh, boys," said Chiyo flipping her hair.

Chiyo often visited Kouga every couple of months and every time, Kagome swore the girl was growing like a weed. When she had first met the child, she had barely reached past her hips. Now, the eight-year old was almost up to her shoulder.

Over the three years Kagome had known Kouga, he surprised her more and more by the things that she discovered about him. She had discovered that he was a loving father and despite his arrogance, had a very sweet side to him.

A year ago they had decided to try going on a date but that ended with both of them agreeing that there was just no spark between them. They both decided to remain friends since they had more things in common than they cared to admit. Kouga was like the guy version of her, that it was unnerving sometimes. Nonetheless, he had quickly become one of her closet and most trustworthy friends.

It was really great having a friend like him, and she was more than thankful for knowing him. Sango was her best friend there were just some things that she couldn't talk about with her. Sometimes she needed to talk to someone who had been through what she had and offer some advice.

Another reason was because she hated feeling a twinge of jealousy whenever speaking to Sango about her failed marriage. Sango and Miroku's relationship had lasted far longer than hers and Inuyasha's. Seeing her friends together only served as a reminder of the days when it was the four of them, doing things together as couples. She knew it had been a long time since then, but her divorce with Inuyasha was one thing that she just couldn't heal herself from.

Nonetheless, she and Inuyasha had made several improvements in their treatment of each other. They were no longer hostile and she no longer harboured any ill feelings toward him for his past sins. She hadn't forgiven him of course, she knew deep down that a small part of her maybe never would, but she was able to be nice to him and forget the ordeal and misery he had put her through.

She also noted that despite everything that has happened, she was proud of Inuyasha. She saw the kind of man he had developed into, the kind of father he had become to Tai. Sometimes she felt that _her_ Inuyasha was back, but then again, he was always the same person. His personality was only shaped by the circumstances he found himself in. He was always the same person deep down, and she just had to live with that.

However, Kagome was slightly plagued with the prospect of Inuyasha returning to work. He had spoken to her about it so that they could work out new arrangements for Tai. She had to admit, the subject did bring out old wounds. Especially considering why he was fired in the first place and the events that had led to that. She was more concerned about Tai. What if Inuyasha got too absorbed in his work again?

Well if that happened this time, she would be the first one to set him straight.

"Mommy can I bring daddy some food?" inquired her son while tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

She smiled down at his chubby face. He was just so adorable and thoughtful too. Tai was such a caring child. Her son was always there to make her smile even after a long day at work. "We can pack him up some past that I have at home honey. I'm sure daddy eats enough junk food as it is."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What do you mean he's backing out of the deal?" cried Inutaisho slamming his hand down on the just-polished mahogany table.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's what Patterson-san's representative had said. Apparently they were given the expression that our company doesn't reach enough of the demographic outside of Japan, and that the ones we do reach are only in small areas," said the bald man who was currently tugging at his collar uncomfortably.

"How could this happen? I'm not wasting anymore money paying for Takeda's accommodations for him to fuck all this up," grumbled the company's CEO. "Sesshomaru, I want you and Inuyasha to set up a presentation to convince Patterson-san and his company why we are the leading enterprise in all of Asia!"

Inuyasha perked up when his father had said his name. Did he hear this right? His father was trusting him to help the company out of this funk? Well of course he had to work with Sesshomaru, but this was a chance he had never been given before.

"Meeting adjourned. I'll call you all in if anything else comes up," said Inutaisho with a gesture of his hand.

If Inuyasha was asked to describe his father in one sentence, it would be that Inutaisho Takahashi was a ruthless businessman.

Despite that, something inside Inuyasha still longed to have his father care for him, or even look at him the way he did at Sesshomaru. More than anything Inuyasha wanted his father to be proud of him. But the only way that could ever happen was through this company.

Inuyasha gathered his things and prepared to leave the board room.

"Hold it right there Inuyasha," came his father's voice.

"What is it?" he asked trying to sound aloof.

"I'm trusting you with this boy. Don't screw up," said his father gruffly.

Inuyasha's back went rigid and his jaw and fists clenched. "I get it dad." He turned his back about ready to leave his father's presence.

"Good. Bring Tai over some time. I haven't seen my grandson in a while," chuckled Inutaisho.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, though his father couldn't see because he was reaching for the door. He hated it when his father acted like he cared about family, even if it was toward Tai.

As Inuyasha exited the board room, he couldn't help but ponder how his father could treat him so heartless and completely disregard him all his life. Though as soon as Tai was born he noticed his father treated Tai with such love, that if he hadn't seen it for himself, he would kept thinking of his father as someone who wasn't capable of love.

Regardless of his relationship with Inutaisho, this was his chance to prove himself to everyone. All his life, especially since he entered this company, he felt that he always had to prove himself. Now more than ever, he had to redeem himself. His divorce had not gone by unheard in the company. His affair with his secretary had spread like wild fire shortly after Kikyou had been fired.

Now it was even worse because his father had decided to ask him to come back to work. To add on to that, he had his old position to come back to. Of course other people didn't think that he deserved it. Damn them all. He worked all his life to get to the position he was in today. He had worked from the bottom of his father's company by beginning as a janitor and worked his way up to an executive. He wanted to show them all that it didn't matter what everyone thought of him because he earned his position more than any of them.

"Any messages while I was gone?" Inuyasha asked his secretary as he passed by her cluttered desk.

"No sir," she answered quickly.

Inuyasha proceeded into his office. His secretary reminded him of an old cat lady, while other times she reminded him of an older version of Mary Poppins. His father had taken the initiative to hire the woman due to previous circumstances that he was so sick and tired of thinking about.

He hadn't spoken or heard form Kikyou since three years ago. It's as if she had vanished again. It's not like he's tried to look her up or anything, he just wondered sometimes about how enigmatic she was. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he still found her intriguing after all these years.

Dating was something he had not considered ever since the divorce. He was just so… well he didn't know what exactly. During the three past three years he just wanted to get his life back on track and figure out what he wanted.

He watched as Kagome move on with Kouga. Kouga, he realized, wasn't a bad guy at all though he could do without the arrogance the wolf exuded. Though he couldn't smell Kagome and Kouga's scents on each other, but it was evident to everyone that there was something going on between them.

It's not like he was bitter about it. He was more jealous over the fact that Kagome had moved on with her life and had adjusted to all the changes that happened in their lives.

He just wished he knew where his life was going and how to get there. One thing he knew for sure, at all cost he wanted to give Tai a father that he could be proud of and love.

* * *

hye guys, so the new chapters that i've put up are chapters 14 and 15. i've noticed that chapters 4-7 are labelled wrong at the top of the page as a result of me combining chapters 3 and 4, so just ignore that. i would really appreciate your opinions on these new chapters because i feel like i'm forcing myself to write it, so please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next few days had been nothing but hectic for Inuyasha. He was relieved that it was Tai was spending the next two weeks with Kagome. He had enough trouble controlling himself from staying in the office too late. And because of that, he had begun to bring his work home with him, staying up until the wee hours of the night. He and Sesshomaru had split the duties and what needed to be done between the two of them for the presentation to be a success.

He was more than relieved to know that he didn't have to spend countless hours with Sesshomaru working on this project. They just called each other whenever they had a question about something.

So far, he was right on schedule with what he needed done. He and Sesshomaru had agreed that everything should be done in the next tow days, and then they would spend another two days putting their work together. After that was done, they would have to review everything to make sure that all was in order and up to par with their father's expectations.

"I need a break," the half demon grumbled, as he pushed his chair away from the desk.

Inuyasha glanced at his digital clock on his desk and read that it was 1:00 in the morning. He had barely gotten any sleep since his father had assigned him to work on this project. He only had five hours of sleep every night until he had to get up early for work. Soon this project would be over and his father would go back to ignoring him again. He didn't know whether he preferred it when his father paid attention to him or ignored him.

Inuyasha brought a hand to rub his eyes. He was just so tired and exhausted. He guessed that it didn't help that he hadn't had a decent meal in days either. It was either take-out or ramen for dinner. The last time he had had a home cooked meal was when Tai had brought him home some pasta that Kagome had packed.

The dim light provided by his desk lamp was the only light that lit the room. Being part demon had its advantages of course. He had better eye sight than most humans, especially in the dark. His eyes lazily wandered around the dark room of his office.

During the past three years he had done some redecorating around the house. He found that it was the best way to keep himself occupied while Tai was spending two weeks with Kagome. He had remodelled the kitchen himself and replaced the kitchen tiles. He also replaced some of the hardwood floors around the house and removed the carpet in other rooms. Eventually, the house had become more masculine, nothing like how it was when Kagome lived there.

Tai had been excited about the renovations around the house and wanted to help. Of course he wouldn't let his young son around sharp objects. In the end Inuyasha promised Tai that if he wanted, they would repaint his room and maybe even give it a theme. He had to admit, Tai's room was incredible. They had spray painted some rocket ships, stars, moons, and planets using stencils. It was nothing short of a great father and son project.

For a moment he thought about calling Tai to say good night, but then remembered that it was already late and Tai had probably been asleep for hours. He really missed the little tyke.

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to drift up to a lone picture frame sitting at the top right corner of his desk. It was a picture of Tai, him, and Kagome from Tai's third birthday. He couldn't believe that this picture was only taken three years ago.

Without thinking, he had grasped the frame in his hand and studied the smiling faces that looked back at him. This had been one of his favourite days. He didn't mind at all either that Kagome was in the photo. The picture wouldn't have been the same without her nor would it hold the same sentimental value. This photo reminded him that despite his selfishness, his son still had a family to turn to.

Another reason why he treasured this particular photo so much was that it provided a form of escape for him. Deep within his thoughts, his heart, he sometimes looked at the photo as a direct portrait of what could have been; what he knew his future would have been if it weren't for his mistakes.

He missed having a woman's company; specifically, a wife. It was more than having someone warming his bed. He missed having a best friend to turn to whenever he had something plaguing his mind. He missed the home cooked meals that wafted as soon as he opened the door to welcome him home.

"Keh! When did you become so pathetic?" his callous voice whispered to him.

Have you ever been alone and felt so secluded that you were practically alone, forced to listen to your thoughts? Well he hated moments like those. He hated being alone with his thoughts because they led him to question everything that he has done and happened in his life. What scared him most was the uncertain future that lay waiting for him.

He had of course never thought this way before. Having a lot of time during the past three years left a lot of free time for him to ponder about certain things. Moments alone at night were when these thoughts were most prevalent and recurring. Maybe getting his job back would distract him for his senseless anxieties and bring into perspective what he should be focussing on right now.

Inuyasha finally decided he had had enough. He pulled out the remote to his ipod speakers, and immediately, soft soothing music filled the room. This would be enough to chase away the silence he so despised. As for now, he had to get back to work.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Inuyasha please come see me in my office now."

"Keh!" Inuyasha could only roll his eyes at his father demand.

Would it kill the old man to issue a greeting now and then?

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was walking through the glass doors of his father's office just down the hall from his own. As soon as he entered the sunlit office, he walked in on his father speaking on the phone. He watched as his father gestured for him to sit on the chair in front of the large desk.

Before Inuyasha could make himself comfortable on the large cushy chair, his father had ended his conversation to whomever he was speaking with and looked at him expectantly.

"I've just finished speaking to Patterson-san about their decision," Inutaisho paused to take a sip of his coffee. "They were highly impressed with the presentation that you and Sesshomaru prepared."

"So they've agreed to the merger?" Inuyasha asked trying to contain his obvious curiosity.

"Thanks to Sesshomaru's persuasion-" he knew it! His father was overlooking him again despite the obvious efforts he had invested into this merger. "and your input in the presentation had Patterson-san more than willing to sign on with us."

Wait. Was he hearing this correctly? Had he imagine it? Did his father just compliment him and acknowledge his contribution to the merger's success?

"Don't look so surprised son. A man should learn to recognize when he has done good work. And you have done just that," Inutaisho chuckled at his son's dumbfounded expression.

"Keh," was the only reply he could think of because he was absolutely speechless.

"It's good to finally see that you have gotten your life and priorities back together. This merger will bring our company great partnerships abroad. This is only the beginning Inuyasha. What do you say son?"

"What do I say to what?" Inuyasha asked with a baffled expression. He didn't know what his father was getting at. He wished his father would just cut the crap already and get straight to the point.

"What I mean is that this company has a bright future ahead of it. And so do you as long as you keep doing the same good work that you've put in for this merger to be possible."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was praising him for his good work and acknowledging that he was a valuable asset to their company.

"As a reward, you will now be trusted to work on larger projects. Having you work on this project with Sesshomaru is proof enough that you can handle larger responsibilities in this company. And it's about time I started relying on _both_ my sons to handle my affairs."

Inuyasha felt his eyes grow wider as his father proceeded through the conversation. During the years he had worked for his father, never in his wildest dreams did he expect it to finally pay off now.

He began in his father's company as nothing more than a janitor. He decided that he would earn his father's respect by working through the company's lowest job, up to Sesshomaru's level.

After working as a security guard and then finally attaining a small position in the accounting department, his father only quirked an eyebrow at his accomplishment.

Then after that, he had become the accountant supervisor in his section in accounting after only two years. His father had merely dismissed the news.

Three years later he had been promoted to the positions as the accounting director of the whole company. And still, his father had barely acknowledged his impressive move upwards in the company.

Sesshomaru had always been his father's pride and joy next to the company. He, Inuyasha, was nothing more than another employee.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha said in attempt to seem indifferent about the situation.

Inutaisho sighed and gave a slight nod to his son to indicate that he was finished. As Inuyasha turned to push the door open his father's voice echoed behind him.

"I'm proud of you son."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey Sango, is Miroku there?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango told him to hold on for a moment since Miroku was just getting out of the shower. Fortunately for him, Sango had begun to warm up to him and treat him civilly. He didn't know what Miroku had to say or do, but things were a lot different. Sango had begun treating Inuyasha him more tolerably and less hostile.

Miroku was allowed to speak to him again without Sango freaking out about it. Now he didn't feel like he was having some sort of secret affair with Miroku. No pun intended of course.

Sometimes he was also welcomed by Sango to join them for dinner. Those times he truly savoured because it was as if he had his old life back with his old friends. Although there were of course certain changes that he couldn't ignore, such as Kagome's absence and the presence of the children. Still, it was sometimes hard to ignore and just go along with the changes that life brought him.

He had opted to call Miroku for the evening. He needed an opinion to what he should do with the change in his father's demeanour towards him and his recent success. Normally he'd ask Kagome, but that would come later if there were some changes necessary. One thing he was careful to mention around her and that was his career.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice came on in the other line.

"Hey, sorry to call so late," Inuyasha answered as he relaxed in his favourite new, leather recliner in front of his fire place. He had gotten home an hour ago but decided that he didn't want to go to bed yet.

It had become gradually colder as winter had begun and the living room was the cosiest part of the whole house. So before calling Miroku, he had gotten dressed in his flannel pyjamas and matching robe and poured himself a small glass of wine. He then lit the fire place and sat in his recliner to watch the dancing flames and bathe in the warmth it offered.

"It's alright, Sango likes to take her time getting ready for me-" Miroku was cut off by a rather loud and resounding slap on the flesh.

"Damn perv," grumbled Inuyasha. He didn't know what to be disturbed by; the fact that his friend was getting ready to get some lovin' for the night or the mental image of Miroku wearing nothing while they were on the phone. That last thought caused Inuyasha to shiver in disgust. "Look if you're busy-"

"Don't be silly my friend, like I said," Miroku's voice dropped to a whisper, "Sango is still getting ready."

"Keh!"

"So I heard about the merger. Congratulations Inuyasha," Miroku's mirthful voice said.

"Keh. No big deal," he said once again trying to sound nonchalant.

"I take it your father is pleased?"

"More than pleased… The only way you'd believe me was if you were actually there to witness the old man," Inuyasha replied while swishing the wine inside the delicate glass he was holding.

"Care to fill me in?"

"It was strange Miroku. Normally father would just shrug of anything that I've hand my hand in. Though this time he was literally gushing," Inuyasha said dryly.

"Inutaisho Takahashi gush? Now you're exaggerating my friend," Miroku chuckled.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. He even complimented me. Miroku, he said that he'd be able to trust me with more responsibilities in the company," Inuyasha's tone had switched to a more serious tone.

"Isn't that a good thing? At least he doesn't regret rehiring you."

"I know but…that's not it," he seriously didn't know why he was stressing about this. Inuyasha took a sip of his wine to calm his nerves.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just…I don't know if I can trust myself to work and to spend time with Tai," Inuyasha admitted slowly. "How do you do it Miroku? How do you not obsess with your work and make time for your family?"

"Well, I try to remember why it's important for me to work and to earn a salary and that is to provide for my family. At the same time I also remind myself that there really are some things that money can't buy."

"You make me sound like a greedy idiot hoarding money," scoffed Inuyasha.

"What I mean is that while it's important for Tai to be taken care of financially, he also needs his father. Understand?" Inuyasha knew that Miroku couldn't see him, but proceeded to nod his head anyway. "And as for not trusting yourself, just think of last time as a learning experience."

"A learning experience huh? That's one way of putting it," Inuyasha mumbled.

"At least this time you'll be aware of how you're acting and how it affects Tai," Miroku said it as if it was most simple thing in the world. Maybe it was. Maybe he was just too dense to realize what Miroku was trying to say.

"So you think I should keep going with this? You think I should keep working?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that his friend would make the choice for him.

"Well you do have to support yourself. You can't live off of the money you've saved. Just try not to let your job completely consume your life Inuyasha."

Inuyasha began to contemplate Miroku's advice. More than anything he wanted to be a good father to Tai. Inuyasha personally knew what it was like to have a father that was obsessed with making his mark on the world. He swore that he would try his best to prevent that from ever happening to his own son…

"Inuyasha? I have to go. I'll speak to you another time my friend. Have a good nigh."

Inuyasha had barely taken into account that he was no longer on the phone with Miroku. He was just so worried that the bond he had established with his son would be subjected to be ruined by his uncontrolled ambitions.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he sat in front of the crackling fire. The wine in his glass had long disappeared, with the glass placed on a stand to his left. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. All this worrying wasn't going to do him any good. He just had to take it one day at a time.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he continued to snuggle deeper into his recliner in front of the fire place. He felt his eyes begin to sting and finally closed them. Upon closing his eyes, he imagined he was in a different place, a different time in his life.

_A woman's giggle resounded through the dimly lit room, with shadows dancing around them and fire crackling in the background._

"_What do you think?" asked the young woman with flushed rosy cheeks and glittering brown eyes._

"_I think that if we keep feedin' him, he'll burst and I will not let my first son explode from too much baby food," he said taking the squealing baby from Kagome. "He's getting heavier by the day! By the time he's ten months old we'll be hauling him around in a wheel barrow!"_

_It was a cold autumn night when Kagome had suggested that they snuggle up in front of the warm cozy fire place. So that was what they did. All three of them were snuggled in an old, beaten recliner under a heavy blanket. Kagome sat partly on the recliner and partly on his lap, while baby Tai was snuggled in between them. _

"_I think it's cute. I love chubby babies," Kagome cooed at her baby boy._

"_Keh!"_

_A calming silence passed over the couple as they listened adoringly to their infant son's burbling._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly. He waited until she looked at him to continue. When she met his eyes his breath caught in his throat. He could never tire from the love and warmth that her eyes always held for him…never._

"_What's the matter Inuyasha?" she asked beginning to sound worried._

"_Do you ever think about how he'll turn out?" Inuyasha asked glancing down at the baby in his lap._

"_All the time…" Kagome paused to stroke Tai's cheek delicately. "I think about what favourite sport he might like when he grows up, what subject he'll hate at school, whether he's as stubborn as you," she laughed._

"_Kagome…what if I can't take care of this family? What if I can't give him a future? What if-" he was silenced by Kagome's hand gently cupping his cheek._

"_Inuyasha you're more than capable of caring for us," she assured him. "I believe in you. You're a great father Inuyasha. What ever comes our way, we'll handle it together. We will take care of this baby and give him all the love in the world. I have absolute faith in you."_

_Through the whole time that she was talking he remembered just how much he loved this woman. She always believed in him. She was always there to comfort him, to support him in everything that was important to him. It broke his heart to think that he'd fail her and their son._

"_I wish I can be as sure as you are," he said as he attempted to turn away from her touch._

_Her hand never left his cheek and applied a slight force to prevent him from turning away from her touch. "I've never doubted you, please don't doubt me when I say this," she paused and drew herself close enough to him to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you Inuyasha Takashi and I have absolute faith in you that you will do your best to take care of this family."_

_Inuyasha remained still as Kagome continued to place chaste kisses over his face. She was just so sure, so trusting that he would be able to provide them with a good future. Though his accounting job at his father's company paid enough to support both he and Kagome, he wasn't sure if it would be able to support all three of them. Not to mention any kids that they may have in the future._

_His worried soon began to melt away as his wife kissed him passionately, waiting for him to return it. He kissed her back with as much passion as she had put into her kiss. They finally pulled away from each other panting, their foreheads resting upon the other's._

_Kagome snuggled her face into his neck while Tai burrowed further on both their laps. He felt so suffocated by the happiness and love that he felt for the two treasures in his arms. _

_He prayed to anyone who was listening from the heavens that they wouldn't take his family away from him. Was it right to feel so much happiness? Would he have to pay for all his good fortune one day?_

* * *

_hi guys! tell me what you guys think about the whole three years later thing. i've gotten a few comments about what happened to kikyou and i am getting there. soon. please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**hi guys! thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. they really motivate me to make this story even better and to conitnue despite my busy scehdule. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

"I really don't know what to do," sighed the man as he took a bite off his carrot stick.

It was late in the afternoon when Kouga had come over to discuss something that was troubling him. Kagome had Tai waiting in the living room waiting for his father to pick him up. Upon letting Kouga in, Kagome realized that her friend was deeply troubled by something.

"What else did she say?" asked Kagome while dipping her celery stick in ranch drressing.

"She said that we should give it another shot… and that I should come visit for the holidays," Kouga said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to give it another shot?" she asked him with an inquisitive brow arching up.

"I don't know! Sometimes I feel like it would certainly make things easier for Chiyo if Ayame and I to give it another shot," he groaned.

Kagome furrowed her brows deep in thought. She couldn't imagine what Kouga was going through. While it was a horrible thing, it was also somewhat unnerving. Why would two previously married people want to get back together? Don't people get divorced for a reason?

Kouga had told her that the reason why he and his wife Ayame had gotten divorced was because things between them just fizzled out. They had only known each other for three years and after the first year, they had gotten married. Kouga explained how everything was rushed between them. At first they did have some chemistry and he truly believed that they could make it work. However, as the months went on, both of them had confessed to each other that they weren't happy. As a result, they had opted to get a divorce despite the fact that they had a baby on the way.

The divorce, as Kouga described, wasn't as traumatizing or life changing as others. They had remained friends and decided that it would be best for Ayame to have full custody over their child.

"What I don't get is why she is suggesting all of this now?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"She said that she realized that maybe now, we're more mature to handle a relationship with each other. Ayame also said that it was because Chiyo really needs a father figure, and not just for limited times a year." Kouga paused in thought. "So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should give it another shot with her. Maybe this time you'll be able to work things out and rekindle everything," Kagome teased.

"You really think so?"

"What could it hurt?" she shrugged. "It's not like she cheated on you, so what's the problem?"

"The problem my dear Kagome," he said reaching over to pinch her cheek, "is that I don't want to get Chiyo's hopes up. I can handle it not working out but what about Chiyo?"

"Kouga, Chiyo is a smart kid for her age. I'm sure if you just explain it to her then she'll understand what's going on," Kagome simply answered.

"Can I really do this?" Kouga asked, still obviously unconvinced.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's uncertain face. "So when do you leave?"

"Week… week and a half?" he shrugged.

"Will you help me get ready for Christmas before you go?" Kagome said sticking out her bottom lip.

"I do every year don't I?" Kouga said rolling his eyes.

"And I appreciate you for it. You're such a good friend," she said reaching over and patting his head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha pulled up in Kagome's driveway ready to pick up Tai. He wasn't sure how his time with Tai was going to change because of his job but he decided that he would try to handle it as best he could.

As he walked to the front door he could hear the television, and from what he could make out it was one of Tai's favourite cartoons. He smirked fondly at the thought of his son.

Once he rang the door bell he heard Tai running and screaming 'daddy's here'. While Tai spent two weeks with Kagome, Inuyasha often called Tai during the evening. Kagome didn't mind, in fact she was more than okay with it. He guessed it was because she was also secretly afraid that he would neglect Tai.

Inuyasha waited until he heard Kagome's footsteps grow closer to the door. He had to brace himself because of what was about to happen and how it affected him.

Every time he picked up Tai, Kagome would open the front door to greet him. At that moment the scent of Tai and Kagome would wash over him and he'd feel a sort of warmth overcome him. It reminded him of home…

"Hey," the wolf youkai said opening the door wider to let Inuyasha through.

This wasn't Kagome. What the hell?

"Hey Kouga. Is Kagome not home?" Inuyasha asked feeling slightly awkward.

He wasn't going to admit that he was sorely disappointed. Smelling Kouga, Kagome, and Tai's scent in the house was a slap back into reality as opposed to a few seconds of euphoric nostalgia.

"She's just packing you and Tai some food. I'll go get them for you," Kouga said gesturing toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha gave Kouga a slight nod towards the other man. Okay, so he felt a bit sour. It didn't sit well with him that Kouga was more at home in Kagome's house. He watched as the other man disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Keh.

He took a few seconds to let his eyes wander around the living room. Kagome had added more and more pieces in her living room through the years. He had to admit, her house had a nice cozy and welcoming décor. It had a nice feminine touch but not too much that it was overwhelming. Why was he surprised? Kagome does work as an interior designer.

"Mommy can I bring these?" asked Tai's voice from the kitchen.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew that Tai was probably asking for a whole bag of candy or something.

"Yeah can he mommy?" sing-songed Kouga's voice.

He couldn't help but flinch at Kouga's voice. He heard Kagome giggle followed by a light slap making contact with skin.

"You can have only this much to take with you," said Kagome firmly.

Inuyasha continued to listen as the three voices in the kitchen continued to talk and joke with each other. He felt a pang of jealousy thinking of them interacting on such familiar terms. His heart clenched at the thought that Kagome and Tai were enjoying themselves in the presence of another man who may have taken his place.

"Tai!" Inuyasha called. He couldn't take it much longer. Everything about this house made him completely bitter.

"Daddy!" cried Tai barrelling into his legs.

"Hey buddy!" Inuyasha said grabbing hold of his son and lightly tossing him into the air.

"Don't worry about it. I have complete faith in you," he heard Kagome whisper as the two emerged from the kitchen.

Inuyasha felt himself frown at what heard. How many times had she said that to him when they were together? How many times had she said that to the wolf now? Those lines from Kagome had what made him fall in love with her so much more. Suffice to say, that hearing those words out of her mouth only directed at him was something that he held so sentimentally close to his heart.

"This is your dinner for tonight" Kagome said handing him a few bento boxes, "And these are for snacks."

Inuyasha felt himself nod at Kagome and take the packages from her hand after setting Tai down. He silently thanked her for knowing him so well after three years apart. Kagome knew that he couldn't cook and that he was secretly fond of home-cooked meals.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome planted loud kisses all over Tai's face playfully. He felt his heart melt at the very sight of his family. His eyes slowly drifted upwards and accidentally made eye contact with Kouga.

Damn it. He was doing it again. Inuyasha lost count of how many times he had stared adoringly at his little family without knowing. That usually went on until something that he'd remember or caught his eye to remind him that his relationship with Kagome solely revolved around Tai.

He knew it was his entire fault that their relationship, not to mention friendship, had all been tossed aside the moment their divorce had been finalized. There were times when he wished that he could go back in time and prevent himself from making the biggest mistake in his life. There were many times that he could recall wishing that Kagome was around for him to talk to, especially when he was troubled or lonely.

"Okay Tai," Inuyasha said clearing his throat. "Time to go." Inuyasha picked up Tai's duffle bags and Teddy.

Unknown to Inuyasha, Kouga had noticed his little epiphany.

"Well be good for daddy," Kagome said straightening Tai's clothes and smoothing his hair one last time.

"Bye mommy, bye uncle Kouga," Tai said with a cute wave of his tiny hand.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Look I'm working as fast as I can with these without screwing it up alright?"

Inuyasha was so aggravated with all the work that was dumped on him not three days in his time with Tai. As soon as he had brought his son to his place he had found his secretary outside his door. She carried a whole stack of files that resembled a phonebook in one arm and handed it off to him. She told him that the files needed to be looked over and needed some changes done that were to be approved by him and his father.

Everything was just so frustrating lately. Since the merger had been signed there was a whole batch of new work coming in to make sure that both companies received certain financial records of several sectors from each other. Being the head accountant of the company, Inuyasha needed to be the one who oversaw the minor details and made sure that all the numbers added up.

Because of all the work he had to complete, he had to bring home quite a few of the files if he wanted to finish them by the deadline that he was given. He barely had enough time to spend with his son.

Their days together so far consisted of him picking Tai up form Kagome's and then once they were at his place, they would watch television for the remainder of the night. To keep Tai company he tried to do his work in front of the television.

Sometimes Tai would ask him something and he'd try to answer it over his work. It proved to be terribly difficult. He wanted to get the massive amount of paperwork he had been entrusted to complete as soon as possible. At the same time, he wanted to be able to spend time with his son and show Tai that going back to work wouldn't change anything between them.

"Daddy?"

"What is it buddy?" he said giving his son an exhausted smile.

"Can teddy and I stay up with you?" spoke Tai from his position in front of the television.

"What would your mother say?" Inuyasha asked quirking up a brow.

Inuyasha had glanced at the clock that hung over the fireplace. It was almost ten o'clock and he had let Tai stay up an hour longer than usual. Tai gave him another sad puppy dog look, but this time it wouldn't work on him.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be there soon to tuck you in," Inuyasha said with a smirk before going back to his work.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," Inuyasha finished sleepily.

Tai had somehow managed to get him to tell a bedtime story from the top of his head. The things he did for his son. He sighed. It really was getting late and Tai still had school the next day.

"But you didn't say what happened to the princess!" Tai protested.

"I promise to tell you what happened to the princess tomorrow night, okay? You need to get some sleep buddy," he sighed slightly getting frustrated.

"One more story daddy!" begged Tai.

"Don't make me call your mother," Inuyasha threatened.

"But daddy!"

"Tai! I mean it. You need to go to bed right now," Inuyasha said pointing Tai with a strict glare.

Inuyasha just couldn't help it. He had so much work left to do and he was behind schedule as it was. The sooner he got Tai to bed, the sooner he could get back to work and finish as much as he could. Right now all he wanted to do was get it all out of the way because all his work was getting in the way of spending time with Tai.

Tomorrow would be Friday and to some extent he was relieved. His father had offered to take Tai home for the night. This way, Inuyasha could work through the night once he got out of work and then pick up Tai the next day.

Inuyasha looked expectantly at Tai. The six year-old quietly lay down and snuggled himself deeper into his sheets. Inuyasha sighed and sat back down on the bed. Great. Now he just felt guilty for losing his temper at his son.

"Tai, listen. You know I can't let you stay up tonight. You've still got school tomorrow," Inuyasha reasoned.

Tai only nodded his head slightly to show that he was listening to his father.

"You don't want to be tired for tomorrow do you? You're staying with grandpa tomorrow and I know that he has a lot of fun things planned for you to do," Inuyasha prodded.

Tai's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Really," Inuyasha replied smoothing the blankets and tucking Tai in. "Now get to bed."

"Good night daddy," Tai said, all the while trying to hide his yawn.

"Good night buddy. Sleep tight," he smiled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Inuyasha glanced up at the clock on his office desk that was partially covered by the scattered papers and documents he was working on. It was almost ten in the evening and he was still in the office.

His stomach grumbled for the umpteenth time that day. He had a sandwich for lunch and skipped dinner. He was just to into his work and was reluctant to take a longer break than necessary.

"I can't take this anymore," he grumbled to himself.

So without further hesitation, he packed up the work he was going to bring home, turned off his desk lamp, and was out of the building before he knew it.

It was when he reached his car that he realized he had nothing for dinner at home. He needed to go buy something to eat and then get back to work. On second thought, maybe a change in scenery would be good for him.

Ten minutes later he parked his car in front of his favourite restaurant. He hadn't been there in years. As soon as he stepped into the restaurant he remembered exactly why he loved it so much.

The atmosphere was relaxing, calming, and casual. It was dimly lit, clearly indicating that it was a restaurant opened for late night customers. In the center of the room was a two sided hearth, both sides sat two arm chairs.

Inuyasha found his favourite corner booth that offered him privacy. He was glad to see that it was vacant. Though he hadn't been in the restaurant for quite some time, little about it had changed. That little fact alone was enough to give him a small amount of comfort.

He slid himself into the booth and inhaled a calming breath. In this restaurant he could pretend that everything was the same, that everything hadn't changed…

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his calm mood was interrupted when he felt someone slide into his booth and sat opposite of him.

He was about to tell the bastard to fuck off when his amber eyes were met with chocolate ones.

"Fancy meeting you here," smirked the woman.

"Kikyou."

* * *

**HELP!!**

_okay guys i really need your help. i have a couple of stories that i've read a while ago but can't remember the titles! so if you could please send me an email to me if you have read of the stories i will mention below:_

1. the story starts off with sesshomaru, inuyasha, and their dad visiting the higurashi smile. all of a sudden inuyasha begine to be enthralled by kagome's scent and he recognizes her as his mate. after that inuyasha's family and the higurashi agree to a traditional courtship consisting of frequent visits and traditional dinners. anyway, kagome doesn't like inuyasha because he shows up all the time unexpectedly in her school, particulaly almost beating up hojo. so one night on the night of the new moon, he goes to the optometrist because he broke his glasses and ends up meeting up with kagome. kagome doesn't recognize inuyasha and starts to like him. inuyasha doesn't tell her who he is and they keep up a phone relationship and meetings during the nightso f the new moon. eventually kagome and inuyasha have to move in together and i think they got married. kagome decides to be a dutiful wife. kagomedecides to end her relationship with the human inuyasha because she thought he was in danger form her the hanyou. one weekend inuyasha decides to take kagome to a cabin and she accidentally finds the box with his glasses and stuff which makes her think that her human friend was hurt by inuyasha.

2. this one is a oneshot. kagome is sort of like anerd during high school and has had a crush on inuyasha for the longest time. inuyasha had gone out iwht a bunch of girls like sango and kagome's cousin kikyo. inuyasha is always mean to kagome. one night while kagome is at school painting a mural on the ceiling inuyahsa comes running in bleeding and being chased by the police. kagome in this story is very shy and quiet, except when it came to talking back at inuyasha. one night at a school trip to the beach kagome is almost hurt by naraku in the dark because she had some issues with her flashlight. inuyasha saves her. the rest of the night goes as kagome planned. she thought hse might as well try because it's her last night to catch inuyasha's attention. she did this by buying aa very risque bikini and decided to go for a swim in front of him. it works and inuyasha invites her for dinner and asks for her email and phone number by the end of the night since they were oging to different colleges.


	18. Chapter 18

_first i would like to thank my awesome beta reader _WanderingChild96.

_and secondly, i would like to apologize to keep you all waiting for my updates. school has been hectic and it's very difficult to find the spare time to write. school is almost done so expect updates then! i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"How are you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked calmly.

One thing that could be said about Kikyou was her eerie calmness. Inuyasha couldn't think of a time when the woman had ever lost her composure. No matter what the situation, she was just always so damn calm and collected. He could just imagine her standing there stalk still while a ranting man was holding her at gun point.

Inuyasha watched as the waitress brought over their orders of coffee. Kikyou politely said a quiet thank you while he just gave a quick nod. He hadn't seen Kikyou since his divorce and was determined to leave her at last in the past because he thought that she wouldn't come back a second time. Apparently he was wrong.

"You seem surprised to see me," she said looking over at him while she blew over her hot coffee.

"I thought you left town right after Kagome met you," he replied gruffly.

"Oh yes… that. That was three years ago. I have to say that was a very interesting way of meeting your ex-wife and your son," Kikyou said with a bitter smile.

Inuyasha heaved a deep sigh. He remembered the outcome of that incident all too clearly. It had upset Kagome and Tai. That night was a night that he could never forget. His own son didn't want anything to do with him. The image of Tai covered in black paint, obviously devastated from learning the truth about the cause of the divorce, made his heart clench in fear and guilt.

"Kikyou, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked exhaustedly.

Kikyou gave him a small, mysterious smile; it was the same kind of smile that used to send shivers up his spine.

"Is it so wrong to come and have a nice cup of coffee with an old friend?" she asked undeterred.

"I can't let you do this to me anymore, Kikyou," he said reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

He really wasn't in the mood to get into this with her. Hell, he didn't have the emotional or mental capacity to figure out how he could let himself get entangled with Kikyou in an affair. Because of everything she represented to him, everything in his life had drastically changed. Some for the better and others for worse. He couldn't take this anymore.

"That's very rude of you, Inuyasha. You haven't even asked me how I'm doing," Kikyou replied in a hush but cold tone. "We're not done here."

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes in utter disbelief. This didn't make any sense to him. Why was Kikyou being so insistent? Well then again, a woman like Kikyou was proud and there was no doubt that she would not tolerate being rejected or dismissed so easily.

"I don't want anything to do with you," he grunted.

"You act like you're the victim in this whole thing," she spoke calmly. "I'm sure you have some idea how difficult your father has made it for me to find another job in this city."

"So why don't you leave?" he said coldly before turning his back to leave the booth.

"This city is my home, Inuyasha," she said quickly taking a hold of his wrist. "What makes you think that I'd want to leave?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the firmness in Kikyou's voice, not to mention the tightening grip she had on his wrist.

"Tell me, Inuyasha… Why is it that people blame me for your inexcusable affair as if I acted alone?" she asked mockingly.

Kikyou's fiery gaze prevented Inuyasha from speaking. He had no idea where this conversation was leading or what she could probably want to settle with him. This whole time he had thought that she had left town and that was the last that he'd ever hear from her.

"I may have tempted you to be unfaithful to your wife but you were more than compliant. So tell me why is it only me that's being looked down upon?"

Kikyou's face was contorted with anger, a look that he had never seen on her face before. He could tell that she was trying her hardest to suppress it, but was obviously failing.

"People don't acknowledge the fact that I didn't act alone! They don't know that you willingly cheated on your wife without a second thought!" Kikyou yelled.

By then several of the waiters and the few people that occupied the restaurant had their eyes on the couple arguing.

"What makes you so different from me?" Kikyou sneered.

All this time he didn't think of how things were going for Kikyou or how it affected her. Was there any truth in what she was even saying?

Inuyasha felt utterly conflicted. Should he feel sorry for this woman who had been involved with him and thus led to the destruction of her life? Or should he feel resentment towards her for being a part of the destruction of his life?

"You're probably confused aren't you?" Kikyou said lowering her voice. "Should I feel sorry for her or should I keep hating her?"

Inuyasha looked at her astonishingly. Kikyou knew him very well.

"Take some responsibility for your actions, Inuyasha. Like it or not, you are as much to blame for this mess as I am." Kikyou paused. "Tell me Inuyasha…"

"Tell you what?" Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Why did you do it? Why did you get involved with me?" Kikyou asked.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

He wasn't expecting her to ask him that particular question. His stuttering and lack of speech was proof of that. Honestly, he had no idea why he did what he did. It had cost him and his family so much pain. It was truly the most selfish moment in his life. It was a time when he thought that he could get away with the deed without getting himself hurt nor anyone else.

Since the months after his divorce, Inuyasha had realized his irreparable mistake. He hadn't really thought about the magnitude of its consequences. He felt so stupid for thinking that he could go through with it all unscathed. It was hard to describe. At the time his job was all that he could think about and because of it, he thought that he could emotionally sever himself from his family. Not only that, so much of his time was spent at work that he really believed that he was extremely detached from his family, and his relationship with them had reached its breaking point.

He had taken Kikyou's sudden return into his life as a sign that things were changing in the direction that he had been thinking and feeling.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou sighed and quietly slid back into the booth. He followed suit and sat down, hoping that he could voice out his answer to her question.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. At the time I really believed that I could go through the affair with a clean conscience. But now that I look back on it, it had to be the most selfish thing I've ever done," Inuyasha finished with the utmost remorse.

Kikyou looked into his amber eyes, and from what he could tell, she was a bit startled by his confession.

"I was so selfish," Inuyasha continued with a bitter smile. "When you came back you caught me at a time I felt that I could do anything, even cheat on my wife. Because I was so close to achieving my dream I felt that I didn't need anything else…"

Inuyasha didn't know why he was explaining himself to Kikyou. He'd never told these things to anyone, not even Miroku.

"I felt like I didn't need anyone else. Nothing else was more important than my job. As long as I had my career, I had everything," Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"You know, Inuyasha, when I saw you walk in here I couldn't wait to give you a piece of my mind," Kikyou gave him a sympathetic smile. "But now I just feel sorry for you."

"Keh."

Kikyou let out a soft giggle. Inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look. First she was lashing out at him and now she was laughing at him?

"I still don't get it. Weren't you happy? Didn't you love your wife and your son?"

"I wasn't happy. Deep down I always felt that I would somehow ruin what happiness I did have. I was always uncertain about my ability to provide for my family and whether or not I'd be a good father and husband," Inuyasha answered truthfully.

"So you buried yourself in your work, something that gave you the feeling of certainty?" Kikyou asked raising a fine brow at him.

"I guess so. Kind of like a self-destructive thing," Inuyasha replied thoughtfully.

Inuyasha hesitated before continuing. He'd never looked at it this way before and it was strange that it was just flowing out of his mouth. Since he had gotten married, his biggest insecurity in life was being a good husband and father. He didn't know how to be either.

For one, he never really knew what it was to be a good father because his father was never around to teach him. Second, he didn't know if he could be a good husband despite his solid relationship with Kagome. There were times when his doubts got the better of him. He was completely insecure about his abilities to provide a good home and life for his little family.

Eventually, when he had realized that he spent more time at work than home, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Instead of making changes for him to spend more time with his family, he succumbed to the idea that the things that were happening meant that family life wasn't for him. And with that, he distanced himself more and more from the two people he loved most in the world.

That does seem pretty self-destructive doesn't it?

Kikyou held a secretive little half smile toward the slightly disgruntled man across from her. When she had moved back into the city, she had heard that Inuyasha Takashi was married to his long-time girlfriend of ten years or so. It would be a huge understatement if she said that she was only a little curious about how that had happened.

Few knew where she had vanished to. She had made little progress with her life, that much she could openly admit to herself. She was still the same troubled girl she had been in high school. She found it difficult to trust other people. She just didn't know how to be herself. Sure she had no problem getting dates with her good looks, but every budding relationship that she had was quickly ended before it could go any further.

She was lonely. She was sick of being the way that she was. She was tired of the fact that unlike Inuyasha, she hadn't met anyone who she wanted to change for. Kikyou admitted that she was never really some who relied on others. However, this was different. Long ago she had given up on changing herself.

It made her realize that Inuyasha was the only person who knew her, the only one who could understand her and not resent her for her true nature.

Since she and Inuyasha were so alike, maybe if she met someone just like he met his wife, then maybe her life could be different.

Like her, the Inuyasha that she knew had major trust issues. Even when he was with her, they were one and the same which was the reason why the seemed to mesh well together. Inuyasha was one of the most jaded individuals she had ever come across, next to herself of course. She just simply couldn't imagine or believe that he had stayed with some girl for more than ten years.

She had to see for herself, even test him by secretly relying on any affection he may have left for her.

"You know, I had every intention of looking for you as soon as I arrived back in the city," she admitted.

Inuyasha refused to make further eye contact with her. Kikyou only rolled her eyes at the man and continued.

"I heard that Inuyasha Takahashi had finally settled down with his long-time girlfriend. I was really surprised because I thought that I knew you better than anyone. And what I knew was that it simply could not be true," Kikyou smirked.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Inuyasha don't play coy with me. You barely trusted anyone, even me. Then all of a sudden some girl comes along and changes all of that?" Kikyou smirked even wider. "So I just had to see for myself."

"So you became my secretary…" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I just had to see for myself how 'changed' you were. I was expecting an all-around family man since I kept hearing that you were the only one from your whole family able to hold…well… a family," Kikyou had to hold in a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Inuyasha spat out venomously, knowing what happened next…

"I didn't expect you to lust after me that way you did. I expected you to have more self-restraint or faithfulness towards your wife," Kikyou mocked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled.

However, Kikyou remained undeterred and continued with the low blows.

"Admit it, Inuyasha. I know as well as you do that you hadn't changed. Maybe you had deluded yourself all those years that you changed for the better," Kikyou paused to coyly glance at the fuming hanyou. "No matter what you do, who you think you've become, you will always be the same untrusting, and jaded fool I left behind in high school."

"What do you want from me?!" Inuyasha decided that enough was enough. This woman had caused him enough pain, caused him so many losses…

"I want you to know… you can't change your destiny. You will always be alone, just like me. It's just inevitable and you should accept it," Kikyou said venomously and with darkened eyes.

At this point Inuyasha was livid. His fists were clenched at his sides, strongly fighting the urge to back hand the woman across the face.

"Your wife… excuse me… your ex-wife, is completely wrong for you. She's all sunshine and rainbows, the perfect little housewife; faithful, trusting, loyal." Kikyou paused to change the sweet expression she had put on while describing Kagome. "You on the other hand… well you're completely opposite! You are crude, selfish, and unfaithful. The worst thing is… there's nothing you can do to change that."

He didn't need this bull shit. He had enough on his plate with what was going on at work... and some other personal issues that Kikyou just happened to hit closer to home.

"Well, Inuyasha. This has been pleasant, but I have a flight to catch," she said giving him her sweetest smile.

It was almost enough to make Inuyasha gag. He watched as Kikyou made her way toward the exit, and secretly hoped that the bitch would get struck by lightning or at least scalded by hot coffee. He caught his breath when she paused before pushing the door open.

Wasn't she going to leave?

Kikyou slowly turned around and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating. Her usually dull eyes were soft, almost sad.

"You're a fool, Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered. "I'd give anything to have what you had…"

And with that, she was gone. She knew that he could hear her even if she had whispered her last sentence more than ten feet away from him. He wasn't sure when or if he was going to see her again. A part of him realized that that had been the closure he had been unknowingly waiting for all these years.


End file.
